Deja Vu
by GEM8
Summary: If you believe in the prophecies All of this has happened before and all of this will happen again. The Galactica and her fleet have to take each challenge as it comes. Follows the season 3 finale AR and Lee Adama heavy but all are invovled
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Déjá Vu

**Author:** GEM

**Date written:** 4/5/07

**Rated:** T

**Word count:**

**Story Timeline:** Season 3

**Category:** Drama/Romance/Angst

**Warnings:** Tissues may be needed

**Characters:** Roslin/Adama

**Summary:** If the prophecies are true—All of this has happened before and all of it will happen again

**Spoiler:** Season 1 and 2, **Season 3-- Maelstrom, Crossroads I and II**

**Chapter 1**

Laura stared into Jack Cottles's eyes. Her hands were shaking. "You're sure?" Jack closed the distance between them; the sadness present in his eyes was enough of an answer for her.

He took her hands in his. "I'm sure. I'm sorry Laura. It appears to be in the early stages so there is no need to curl up and hide yet. You have time. We have to decide what course of treatment to take."

Laura swallowed hard. She always knew there was a possibility the cancer would return…she just wasn't ready for it to be right now. Her life was becoming normal. As normal as it could be when you're the President of a people fleeing for their lives.

"Doctor. I have no intention of curling up and hiding. I intend to fight this harder than I fought before."

"It's amazing what love will do to a person." Cottle's comment was a whisper so only Laura could hear him.

Laura could have sworn she saw Jack Cottle smile. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said love is an amazing thing." Cottle turned away for a moment to grab a bottle of pills and then took a seat in front of Laura, before handing the bottle off to her.

"Does he know you're here to see me?"

"Yes." She answered rolling the bottle around in her hand.

"Does he know why?"

Laura was staring down at the floor pleading for it to swallow her. She didn't want to have this conversation. "Jack…"

"Laura? He needs to know."

Her voice was small barely a whisper. "He knows…He found it."

"I see. Okay, well, I'm not giving up on you, young lady. Don't you dare give up on yourself."

Laura looked up at the man in front of her. He could be a pain in the ass most of the time but he did have a sweet side that he rarely showed.

Jack pointed to the bottle of pills she was holding in her hand. "Chamalla for the pain. You have a couple of options for treatment but I think the deloxin is the best option at the moment."

"I'll do whatever you think is best doctor."

"We'll start you on the deloxin and take it from there. How's tomorrow afternoon?"

Laura nodded and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then." Laura gave the good doctor a half a smile and walked out of his office.

"Damn… Why do you do this to her? She's finally happy." Cottle made his agitated statements to the wall and the thin air as he watched her leave sickbay. He sat back in his desk chair, pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his lab coat pocket, placed in his mouth, lit it up and took a drag. _Why damn it, why._

---

Laura wanted to be alone. She went to the one place on the Galactica she knew nobody would bother her. She would be able to have a few moments of peace and be alone with her thoughts.

When she approached Bill's quarters the Marines saluted and one of the young men opened the hatch. Laura nodded to them politely before stepping through. Once she was inside she heard the hatch closed behind her. She kicked off her shoes, walked over to the table were Bill kept his good scotch and pitcher of water. She stared down at both the scotch and the water before making her decision. Picking up an empty glass and the water, she poured herself a glass. She turned and walked to his sitting area and sat in one of his oversized leather armchairs, tucking her feet under her. She leaned back in the chair closed her eyes and let the calm that this place, his place, wash over her.

She smiled to herself. She would laugh if it weren't so sad. Her situation was dripping with irony. She had finally reached and understanding with Bill Adama. A deep understanding, they had fallen in love. His compassion was endless and his love was no longer laced with pity…although she never truly believed the first kiss they shared was out of pity. She liked to think it was more a way of thanking her. After all she had just promoted him. That kiss for her was a breath of life. It was the first time she was able to understand just how much she truly cared for William Adama and just how far they had come over such a short time.

She had feelings for him for a long time before that moment. Feelings that she couldn't quite grasp or explain but she understood those feelings now and they were exploring them and taking them as far as they could in their situation. They had to be careful. One thing was for sure they loved each other, the love that she felt for him, and he for her would help her fight this.

Laura couldn't stop what was happening to her. It was the will of the gods. If she believed in the prophecies which she most certainly did. She was the dying leader. She was a dying leader when their journey began five years ago. She was ready to fulfill her destiny but the gods saw fit to give her more time. She had used that time for herself and for her people. She had to lead them to Earth.

Earth…a promise of a better future was what got her into trouble the first time. The prophecy states _a dying leader will show the way to Earth. _She took her roll as that leader seriously although she kept her condition a secret the first time until she could no longer hide the truth from the people.

In hindsight it was perhaps not the best decision to appeal to Starbuck, tell her the truth and send her in search of the arrow. Laura felt it was necessary for the good of the fleet but her action set into motion a turn of events no one could have fathomed.

Bill calling for her resignation, her refusal to do so, the military coup, Lee pointing a gun at Saul Tigh's head, and her stay in the brig. Laura will never forget the look of pain, hurt and disappointment on Bill Adama's face. He loved her then and she loved him, but she was to blinded by purpose and prophecy to see it.

She knew deep down in her heart that she could not have stopped the course of events that followed him after leaving the brig that day, but she is certain that if he had not be wounded by Boomer they would have come to an agreement and she wouldn't have remained in the brig as long as she had.

She remembers that day behind those bars as if it were yesterday. The call for action stations, the call for medical personnel to CIC, Lee's blood stained body and his fury when he arrived in the brig.

When she first saw his outward appearance she thought they had physically harmed him. Then she looked into his eyes. There was pain, helplessness, and fury. Laura felt her breath catch in her throat and her knees go weak. She saw the words come out of Lee's mouth. They hit her like the bullets that had hit her secret love but there was no sign of injury to her. She didn't know what to do first that day. She wanted to run to sickbay, she wanted to be by his side but she knew that wasn't possible. Instead she focused on the young man in the cell beside hers. Her _Captain Apollo_. She did what she could to reassure and comfort him. Laura knew he wanted to be by his father's side. She came just short of telling him the truth. That she was secretly in love with his father and She too wanted to be by his side as he fought for his life.

The days that followed were the hardest for her. They found the rest of the fleet and Bill had had surgery to repair the damage done by the cylon. She had only seen him once since the attempt on his life and it was before they found the fleet. Bill was so pale and the scar from his first surgery was so new that it took all she had to keep her composure. Once again she reassured Lee that his father would make it. In all honesty that reassurance was as much for him as it was for her.

She returned to the brig and watched the fleet disincarnate before her eyes as Bill was fighting for his life. She knew she had to get out of there in order to keep the fleet on the road to Earth. She needed to leave Bill Adama and the Galactica behind. She had help from the inside and she needed to move. She had to trust the gods to lead her to the map to Earth. She needed to trust the Gods to keep Bill safe so that they would be able to have a chance to repair the rift between them. A rift she was about to make bigger but she had no choice.

She had to stifle a laugh at the irony. She opened her eyes and looked around. She had repaired the rift that their actions created those years ago and now she considered this place she was in now her second home. This was the place she felt the most safe. She would sit here for hours at night in his arms, kissing him, laughing at his jokes, reading his books. They were able to move past their indiscretions. They were truly a team working together to find a place called Earth.

Laura knew Bill would have a hard time hearing the news but she also knew he would be the one to hold her in his arms when she cried. He would be the one who would be with her every step of the way. He would be the one to make sure she felt the love that they shared for one another. She was certain he would be the one that would make sure she livedout her final days.

Laura heard the Marines greet him behind the door and heard the hatch open and close. She kept her eyes closed through it all. She stayed in her calm place as long as she could. She knew that it was about to get less peaceful.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and then his warm lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes when he stood up again. Her deep seas of green meant his puddles of cobalt blue. She didn't need to say the words she could tell by the look in his eyes, on his face that he knew the truth. He moved his hand off of her shoulder and walked around taking her hand in his and giving it a strong squeeze. He sat on the arm of the chair and drew her into a warm, strong, comforting embrace. It didn't take long for the emotions to flood out of her.

She was racked with sobs; shaking uncontrollability he held her tight and kissed the top of her head. He told her he loved her. He would be with her through it all. The rest of the time he tries to calm her by whispering soothing words in her ear. She didn't know what he was saying but it gave her comfort just knowing he was there with her. She knew he was trying to be strong but the emotions of the past weeks were catching up. Kara was dead and Bill had a difficult time moving on from the loss of his surrogate daughter.

Laura has now added to his burdens and even though she knows he doesn't want to cry about her fate in front of her. She can feel his tears soak the top of her head as he holds her. Feeling his tears only makes her cry more for him, for them, for the future they will not have.

Laura isn't going to give up easily she will fight this for herself and for William Adama, the love of her life. She was the dying leader when the journey began and now the gods see fit to have her reprise her role.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Déjá Vu

Author: GEM

Date written: 4/5/07

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: Season 3

Category: Drama/Romance/Angst

Warnings: Tissues may be needed

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: If the prophecies are true—All of this has happened before and all of it will happen again

Spoiler: Season 1 and 2, **Season 3-- Maelstrom, Crossroads I and II**

Chapter 2

The days were now longer for William Adama; they were longer and filled with grief. Kara Thrace had gone to a fiery death. Bill's surrogate daughter and last link to his youngest son was gone. Laura sat with him in the dark as he grieved for his daughter. He spent nights recounting stories of the great Starbuck and yelling at the gods for taking her away. The gods had not been kind to William Adama. They had taken Zac, Caroline, and in taking Zac in a way they had also taken Lee. Now they had taken Kara and they were in the process of taking Laura as well. William Adama was now half the man Laura knew, he wasn't taking the news of her health well and he was withdrawing into himself.

It seemed that every time Laura Roslin and William Adama got close to a decision about where their relationship was going the gods would look down, snicker at them, and throw up another roadblock in front of their happiness. Her health had become that recent roadblock. She had gotten him to open up and talk about Kara. She was helping him grieve for her, but he wasn't handling her health nearly as well. She would catch him up in the middle of the night. Silently pacing and nursing a drink, wiping tears from his eyes. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort him to tell him that she was fighting it and that they still had time but she also knew it was important for family and friends to deal with the news in their own ways. She had done it when her mother had received her diagnosis. She was mad at the worlds and nothing anyone did could change that. Bill was also mad at the world and as much as Laura wanted to take him into her arms, hold him tight and tell him she was not dying today she understood he needed to reach the conclusion in his own time. There would still be plenty of time to make memories.

After a short time they reached the point where they were able to make memories and run the fleet together. They would steal as much time away from their duties as they could without drawing unwanted attention to themselves. Laura was busy with her aides planning and setting up the tribunal for Baltar's trial. The details were not simple. It was decided that the trial would be held on Galactica so that the security and public would be easier to handle, a prosecutor was chosen, Baltar received a defense attorney and Captain's around the fleet were chosen by lottery to serve as justices on the tribunal. As fate would have it Bill was selected to be one of the justices.

Admiral William Adama's selection as justice took more time away from Laura and Bill. It caused both of them pain because they understood how precious their time together was, however, they also understood their duty. Bill relationship with Laura was full of love and admiration. The trial didn't change that at all. One thing the trial did change was Bill's relationship with Lee. Lee had been assigned to protect Baltar's defense attorney after his first defense attorney had been killed in one of a string of attacks around the fleet before and as the trial began. While protecting Romo Lampkin, Lee Adama caught the bug and quickly became Baltar's second chair. Lee and Bill had gone through spirited debate about his son's decision and in the end Lee resigned his commission. Laura's Captain Apollo was gone.

In Captain Apollo's place was a person Laura didn't recognize. The trial took its toll on all involved. Bill was exhausted and in some instances torn. He sat and listened as Lampkin turned his best friend into a drunk and a murderer. He was forced to stand by and watch as Lee tore apart the President's credibility with a question she begged him not to ask. He had to stand by and watch Laura turn into a "scared little girl" in front of the entire fleet as she pleaded with his son not to make her say that she was dying. Bill was the only one allowed to see her as a "scared little girl" he was the one who held her, kissed her and comforted her when she was mad at the world. Bill was furious at him even as he heard the words come out of her mouth. He knew the demeanor she was exhibiting was strong but he knew she had died a little inside. Laura was strong and made Lee finish the job and Bill took some slight pleasure seeing his son being emotional and uncomfortable as she told him. "Finish what you started."

Lee did finished what he had started and Laura's cancer, which had been a closely guarded secret, was now fleet wide knowledge. It was common knowledge all because of his son, his cowardly son. Lee left the military to defend this piece of trash Baltar and now he had torn his best friend and lover to shreds all in the name of justice.

She escapes the courtroom when testimony is finished for the day. She just wants to be alone for a few minutes before the firestorm erupts. Her security detail does a good job of keeping her out of the way of the press and she makes her way to the one place she is always welcome and feels calm. By the time she reaches his quarters he is standing in the center of the living area. She flies through the door and into his arms like a lovesick girlfriend who hasn't seen her lover in months.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He whispers in her ears while he holds her tight and rubs soothing circles on her back.

They are alone the marine guards have shut them away from the world and for the both Laura and Bill are very happy. He continues to hold her, afraid to let go.

She is crying and he is even more infuriated at his son. His son has made her cry.

"I wasn't ready Bill. I wanted more time to myself. I wanted more time with you."

"I know. You'll still have the time love I promise you that." Bill looked into her dark green eyes. He brought his thumb up and brushed the tears away. "We will get through this. Tory is working on the statement right now. All you have to do is be honest with them." Bill snaked his arms around her waist and led her over to his rack.

"Lay back and relax for a few minutes before you throw yourself to the wolfs." He picked up her feet and pulled the blanket up around her. He sat of the edge of the rack and took her hand. He needed to be near her as long as he could. He needed her to know that he would be there for her through it all.

"I love you William Adama."

----

Lee took the stand the following day and it was during his testimony that all the anger that William Adama held for his son ebbed and flowed away. He would never truly understand him to be honest but he was correct. Laura issued a full pardon for everyone for the atrocities on New Caprica. If they were to convict Baltar then they would have to convict almost everyone in the fleet. Lee for shooting down the Olympic Carrier, Saul for killing his wife, Adama for leaving them all behind on that planet in the first place and the list would go on. It shouldn't just be Baltar on trial. They should all be on trial. This had to end. They had to reach a decision and William Adama knew which way his vote would go all thanks to his son's logic but he knew it wouldn't be a popular decision with the love of his life.

Their walk to CIC was relatively quite Laura was still in shock over the ruling of the court. She knew in her heart that Lee was correct; he testimony was true and honest. She still needed to cease the opportunity to tell Bill how much he means to her.

"I want to thank you for you're support." Laura said as they walk through the hatch and look down on to the CIC.

Bill turned and looked her in the eye. He wants to tell her the truth. He has no desire to lie to her.

The look was all Laura needed. Her stomach flipped, the fury rose inside of her but she couldn't release her anger. She had no desire to go down that road again. She wasn't about to separate herself from William Adama over a vote. Instead she took a moment and stared at the deck, when she looked up at him she mustered out her only question. It was one word in a whisper. "Why?"

The words he utters after her question make sense but are no consolation. The facts are such she was put in detention, she was interrogated, and her name was on that death list that Gaius Baltar signed. Laura was taken away in hand cuffs, she was put in trucks with the rest of the people who were disliked by the occupiers, she was rounded up and shot at. Not Bill. He wasn't there. He wasn't there to save her then. She almost died on New Caprica at the hands of the cylons courtesy of President Gaius Baltar.

"Remember one thing, innocent doesn't mean not guilty." His words were smooth and his voice calming.

"I…I…you weren't there…" Bill put an arm around her shoulder.

"I know…and I will never forgive myself."

"I know you won't but I forgive you." Laura smiled taking Bill's arm. When the alert sounded they joined the rest of the senior staff at the combat station. Bill studied the Dradis Console for a moment and called for action stations. The cylons were back. Galactica's power with fluctuating.

Bill looked over to Laura and she looked to be in excruciating pain. He placed a hand on her arm. The concern was etched in his face. She was leaning over the plot table and looking like death. It killed him to see her like that. It killed him that he couldn't help her in the moment. He needed to concentrate on the battle at hand.

Over the commotion in CIC, Bill heard the voice of his acting XO. "Who's in Viper three?"

The question was odd the answer was even more unusual.

"Major Adama." Dee called out from the tactical station. His son was in the air. His son was back were he belonged. William Adama couldn't be more proud.

He watched as his son's viper came closer to an unidentified ship on the dradis screen. The questions were many and all in his head. What was that or who was it?

Adama turned his attention away from the dradis console and back to Laura. She seemed to have recovered from her earlier fit of pain but he was still concerned. She would be seeing Cottle when this was over and he would be at her side through it all.

Laura put a hand on his arm. She watched his face as he stared at the read out. "You know he'll make it…right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Galactica Apollo. You aren't going to believe this. I'm not sure I do. The unidentified ship on dradis…is Starbuck!"

Adama's heart stopped for a moment. He picked up a near by headset and spoke into the microphone. "Come again…Apollo."

"It's Starbuck!"

It couldn't be…could it?

Gaeta looked up from the jump console. "All ships report ready to jump, Admiral."

"Very well. Begin jump sequence. Recall all the vipers including my son and Starbuck."

"Dee please ask the Marines to provide an escort for our guest. Please tell my son to report to CIC immediately after he lands and to bring Starbuck with him."

"Yes, Sir." Dee turned around to relay the message to the flight deck and the Master at Arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Déjá Vu

Author: GEM

Date written: 4/5/07

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: Season 3

Category: Drama/Romance/Angst

Warnings: Tissues may be needed

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: If the prophecies are true—All of this has happened before and all of it will happen again

Spoiler: Season 1 and 2, **Season 3-- Maelstrom, Crossroads I and II**

Chapter 3

Lee was in a state of shock as he walked to CIC to meet his father. Kara was walking next to him with Marines around her. If this was really her, she was alive. If she was telling the truth she had been to Earth and knew the way their journey was closer to its end. If she was telling the truth, he could wait to talk to his father. He had to be careful around Kara. He had to not get his hopes too high. This could all be a trick. Lee shook his head. It could be a trick but it felt too real. Kara's banter on the flight deck was like the good old times. She was living and breathing and entering CIC with an escort, all right with him. When the hatch to the Combat Information Center opened Lee experienced a strange sense of Déjà vu. The only differences were that he was not in handcuffs and the President was standing next to his father with a smile on her face. Lee stopped in front of them both stood to attention and saluted. "Admiral. Madame President."

"As you were. It was good to have you back out there Major. I hope to make it a permanent assignment now that your other duties are concluded. If you will agree."

"If you would allow me sir it would be an honor to resume my duties in an official capacity."

"I will speak with you later about the arrangements. It's good to have you back son." Adama smiled and broke the protocol patting his son on the shoulder.

Laura smiled back at her Captain…now Major Apollo. "Good to have you back with us _Captain Apollo_."

It was nice to see father and son talking and coming to an agreement. Even though Lee's actions in court still stung at her core. She couldn't stay mad at him forever. He may be a Major by rank…but he will always be her Captain Apollo.

Laura watched as Bill cautiously approached Kara Thrace, much like he did when they met of Kobol over a year ago.

"Kara." It certainly appeared to be the surrogate daughter he had recently lost, except she was living, breathing and standing in front of him. The CIC was speechless and silent many of those on duty didn't know what to make of the recent turn of events.

Kara had a difficult time containing her emotions. "Hi."

Adama stepped forward and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "It is really you."

"Yeah, it's really me."

"She has to be a cylon." Colonel Saul Tigh's voice broke the mysticism that had fallen over the CIC. Tigh moved toward Adama with a hand behind his back.

Kara was quick on the uptake and tried to defuse the situation. "I know what you must think. I know you think I am a cylon but I'm not."

Tigh was coming even closer to Adama and Starbuck. A dark glint was laden in his eyes.

"Saul calm down." Adama faced his oldest and dearest friend with arm outstretched.

"I will not calm down, get away from her. She is a cylon." Adama did not move. He stood in front of Kara and stared down at his friend.

"I've been to Earth…" Kara was frantically trying to find something to turn the situation around. "I'm going to take us there."

"No it's a cylon trap. Can't you see?" Tigh turned around to Laura, Lee, Dee, Helo and then back to Bill. "She's playing you for a fool Bill. Just like Athena."

Bill had to stop this madness. He took a small step towards Saul but before he could reach him. He saw his friend point a gun at his chest; the sound of blood began rushing in his ears. He had been in this place before. The weapon discharged twice, hitting him twice in the chest at point blank range. William Adama was propelled backward onto the plot table. Everything was happening in slow motion around him. Lee was screaming "No!!!!!!!" As he ran to catch his father's falling body, as he did those years before. Marines tackled Tigh to the ground.

Dee came down and took hold of his limp and tightly begging and pleading with the gods to save him once again not worrying about the tears visibly falling from her eyes. Laura was quick to act jumping in as fast as she could to put pressure on his porously bleeding wounds. Her actions seemed futile as she looked down at the glass table he was laying on the blood was running over the sides. Laura had blood on her suit and her hands and arms were covered as well. She could feel the blood rushing out of his body. She was numb… "Oh, gods, Bill Please don't do this. Please don't leave me…don't leave me." Tears began to follow from her eyes. She did the only thing she could she pressed down on his chest as hard as she could praying she could slow the bleeding until Doctor Cottle and his team arrived. She pressed down and cried over is bleeding form.

Lee was crying as well begging and pleading with his father to hang on. Lee pleaded in a little voice that reminded Laura so much of her younger students on New Caprica. "Dad, hang on, just hang on Dad. Come on just hang on." He looked up and met Laura's eyes. Lee could see the helplessness in her eyes and she could see the same look in his also mixed in with fear.

The Marines held down the Colonel as long as they could and the Helo ordered him to be removed from the deck. He was drug away yelling. "It wasn't me. He is my best friend. It wasn't me."

"Someone get Doc Cottle!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!! Hold on DAD Please HOLD ON!!!!!!!!"

Kara stood by helplessly and watched she too had a detachment of Marines around her. She stood frozen. She wasn't there to see this happen the first time. She had gone off to Caprica to find the arrow but now she just stood and watched she couldn't do anything to help. She finally gave into her feeling. "You heard him. SOMEONE GET COTTLE, RIGHT FRAKING NOW!!!!"

Kara moved from her spot and began helping Laura apply pressure to his wounds. It was obvious to Kara that Laura was having a difficult time keeping her emotions in line and keeping sustained pressure on the wounds. The blood was now spreading over the plot table and in places beginning to drip on the deck. The old man's face was ashen and Kara was beginning to feel sick.

"Hang on Old Man. I didn't come all the way back to watch you die."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The staff and officers in the CIC watched helplessly as history repeated itself. Laura wasn't aware of the world around her, she was in shock, and she wasn't strong enough. She couldn't stop his bleeding. Hot, wet tears of fear and frustration were flowing down her face as she pushed down as hard as she could on her lover's wounds.

People were in shock around her but busily trying to save the fleet from the cylons. It hadn't been that long since all this hell broke loose but Laura wasn't aware of any of this activity around her. The only thing that Laura was aware of was the wet, crimson colored liquid gashing through her fingers. He was dying and she couldn't stop it.

She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, it was Tory and she was saying something but she couldn't make out what it was. The next thing she knew Helo had lifted her up and pulled her away from Bill Adama's lifeless form. She fought him. She wasn't about to leave his side. "Bill, Bill, No!!"

Cottle and his team worked feverishly on their Admiral. Laura was still trying to get back to him. Helo and now Tory were doing their best to keep her away.

Lee was still holding onto his father. Talking to Cottle but his questions were being rebuffed by questions. The medics then lifted William Adama's lifeless body onto the stretcher and whisked him to sickbay.

Lee went to follow but stopped when he noticed the President being held by Helo and consoled by her aide. The blood visible, her hands were cover as was her suit. It appeared to him that her legs were about to give out. He came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Laura." No response.

"Bill oh, Bill, Why?"

Only a few People in the CIC were officially aware of the true nature of the relationship between the President and the Admiral. Lee needed to get her attention and get down to sickbay with her to check on his father.

"Madame President, you need to look at me."

Laura heard a familiar voice ask her to look at him she focused and saw Lee standing before her. His arms looked like her hands. Covered in blood, a single tear fell from her eyes. This was real it wasn't a dream.

"Lee?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lee took her arm. "They are taking Dad to Sickbay we need to go." He led her out of CIC leaving Helo and Gaeta to make the jump.

As they walked in silence Laura become more aware of her surrounding and reality. "Kara what about Kara? Laura's question was a whisper.

Lee turned the corner and led her into sickbay before answering her question. "We've put her in the brig until we can prove it's her."

Lee sat next to her and put an arm around her. She had begun to shake. They couldn't do anything now but wait and it was going to be a long wait.

--

The night was long for both Laura and Lee. Tory had gone back to Colonial One to get the President a fresh change of clothes. Lee tried to get Laura to take a shower but she wouldn't leave until she knew the fate of Bill Adama. Lee felt the same way so he couldn't blame her. Dee was asleep in the chair next to him. She arrived shortly after they did in sickbay.

The reality of it was that there was nothing either of them could do but wait. It was all in Cottle's hands now. Laura sat back and prayed that Cottle would be able to bring her lover back to her.

Lee squeezed her hand she turned her attention to him. She felt bad that she didn't pay any attention to him or his feelings when all this started. She smiled and squeezed his hand back.

Lee smiled at her. "You know he's going to okay? Right?"

Laura couldn't help but let out a laugh. This was so ironic she was the dying leader again leading the fleet to Earth. William Adama was not dead but fighting for his life again after being shot by his best friend.

"Yeah, I know. How are you holding up?"

"I'll be okay. Why don't you go wash up and change? He won't be awake for hours."

"I don't want to leave."

"I know the feeling."

---

Lee finally did convince her to wash up and change. She was gone a total of fifteen minutes and then sat with Lee to continue the vigil.

Minutes passed like hours, hours passed like days. Laura fell asleep on Lee's shoulder and when she awoke she came face to face the Jack Cottle.

"Well hello there young lady." He smiled at her. Lee woke when he felt her move off his shoulder. Lee placed one hand over Laura's and the other over Dee's as she woke up as well.

"How is he Doctor?" Laura sat up and was completely attentive.

"There was a lot of damage. We lost him twice on the table but we got him back. He's a damn stubborn man. We repaired the damage. He should make it. The next twenty-four hours are critical."

"Can we see him?"

Cottle nodded and stood up and ushered Laura and Lee to the recovery area.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Déjá Vu

Chapter 5

Laura's breath caught in her throat. When she saw him for the first time she had a strange sense of déjà vu. She had stood there before. She had seen him with a breathing tube down his throat fighting for his life. She reached forward and took his hand in hers, it was still cold but she knew he was alive.

"How long will he be like this?"

"As long as he damn well wants to be." Cottle replied and took in Laura's terrified look. "He will pull through, honey." Cottle turned and left with a cigarette stuck in his mouth. _He had to make it. He had to pull through for her._

Laura sat down next to Bill's bedside and took his hand. Lee stood on the other side of the bed and took the other. They both sat silently willing him to recover.

The vigil was long. Bill was getting stronger each day but the process was slow. Laura found it difficult to work but she had to keep going. The fleet didn't stop just because William Adama, the love of her life, was fighting for his life again. It was still hard for Laura to concentrate but work had to continue. She and Lee worked out a schedule so Bill was never alone. It drove Cottle crazy but it put Laura's mind somewhat at ease.

Dee would sit with Bill, while Lee was on duty. Lee would sit with him and bring his paperwork when he wasn't needed in CIC. Laura would stay with him over night while inquiring eyes in the fleet slept. She would do her best to sneak a visit when she had meeting with Lee on the Galactica.

The shock of the situation still hadn't dwindled for those involved. These horrid events that had invaded their lives had now happened twice. Laura had faith in the gods but this was taking the prophecies a bit far.

---

Each person dealt with his or her duties differently. Lee was thrust into command of the fleet once again. He found that he was able to function because he knew his father would want him to watch over the fleet while he was recovering. Lee still had to deal with the burdens of command and there were many. Colonel Tigh, his father's oldest and dearest friend had shot him at point blank range, he was currently in the brig. He hadn't said a word since leaving CIC. He still doesn't remember shooting Adama.

These revelations sent a chill down Lee's spine. Saul Tigh, shot his father, he was a witness. Tigh doesn't remember doing it. It reminded Lee of Boomer. Couldn't it mean that Tigh is also a cylon...could his father's oldest friend be there greatest enemy? The thought of Tigh being a cylon made Lee Adama sick.

Kara was yet another mystery. Lee watched her ship break apart in a fiery ball and disincarnated into thin air. He felt the guilt and sorrow associated with the loss of a dear friend and lover. He imagined that the emotions he felt and the grief he experienced was the same thing that Kara felt when she watched Zac die. Now she was alive. She was back with them claiming she had been to Earth. She claimed to know the way and was going to take them there. The question remained could he trust her or will she take them to their deaths.

Doctor Cottle's test show that Kara Thrace is not a cylon so if she is not a cylon then what happened to her? How is she still alive because she most certainly died? He watched it with his own eyes.

These were both people and situations that Lee Adama, Commander of the Fleet, had to deal with and he didn't know where to start. He sat next to his father, holding his hand. "I wish you would wake up. I don't know where to start with these two dad. I don't know where to start."

"_Captain Apollo_?"

"Madame President, I didn't see you come in. I didn't know I said that aloud."

"It's all right. You look like you're even more perplexed than you were earlier."

"I think I may be. Cottle came back with Kara's test. She's not a cylon. The question is if she's not a cylon, where has she been? I am having a difficult time wrapping my mind around the fact that she's even alive. I watched her die. "

"I understand completely but I'm so stricken with grief when I see your father lying here that I am not sure if I can be objective."

"I feel the same way. What do we do?" Lee got up out of the chair and began to pace the small cubical. Laura sat next to Bill.

"Has Tigh's test results come back?"

"No, but I... I can't even say it."

"I know but we have to be sure."

----

The days grew longer for Laura Roslin and Lee Adama. The test results they were dreading revealed their worst fears. Tigh was indeed a cylon. He was being interrogated to see if they could gleam and information from him.

William Adama had yet to regain consciousness and the vigil by his bedside remained in effect. Cottle claimed that he would wake up soon.

Lee Adama's sense of déjá vu had yet to go away. He had seen his father shot and now sat next to him as he was fighting for his life. He was working closely with the President to hold the fleet together this time.

She entered the curtained off area as quietly as she could. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi."

"Hi there." Lee turned to face Laura Roslin, who in that moment was no longer the President but his father's girlfriend.

"Any change?"

"Cottle's optimistic. His vitals are improving and they are seeing some signs that he may be waking up."

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Lee?"

"I've been thinking about the last time this happened. My father attacked Sharon when he saw her. Boomer was killed but it still affected him. Tigh is still alive. I'm just wondering how he is going to react when he sees him for the first time."

"You're worried about his reaction. "

"I am. Saul Tigh was and still is one of my father's closest friends. I understand that some people may not know that they are cylons but still I can't imagine what it will do to my father to know that he confided in, trusted his life to, and relied on a skin job."

"Lee, he will feel hurt and betrayed like he did with Boomer, because we are all family now. We are all that is left of humanity. He will survive because he has a duty to this fleet and a family that loves him. We will help him through the difficult days, we will be there when he needs us and we will help him to survive."

----

Laura Roslin had now held the same vigil for seven days. She had finally gotten Lee to leave his father's side to try and get some sleep. It did not change the fact that they were both having a difficult time dealing with the prospect of William Adama waking up and finding that his best friend had shot him.

She took hold of his hand and let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Oh, Bill what do we do?" She squeezed his hand tightly and expected it to remain limp as it had for the past seven days, but this time it did not. This time William Adama squeezed back.

Laura sat still for a moment thinking that she had imagined it but then she noticed his eyes began to open. She called over a nurse, who immediately went in search of Doctor Cottle.

"Bill, Bill, can you hear me?" Laura moved from her customary chair to the bed and sat next to him still holding onto his hand. "Bill, open your eyes for me. Come on now, you can do it."

Laura had been waiting a week for what happened next. William Adama opened his cobalt blue eyes, stared up at her, and smiled. Laura smiled squeezing his hand while trying to control the tears springing to her eyes.

Bill tried to reach up but the lack of movement the last few days, along with his medical condition restricted his ability. Instead he settled on a smile. Laura smiled back and stifled a bit of a laugh.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Cottle burst into the room. "I see you decided to finally join us Admiral. It's nice to have you back. Now maybe this young lady will leave us alone, along with your son."

Adama smiled. "Not likely. What happened?"

Laura looked up at Lee and Jack. The group was silent. They seemed to all be asking the same question _"What do we tell him?"_

Jack Cottle had never been the type of man to mince words. He cleared his throat and spoke. "You were shot Admiral."

"I figured that Major. Thank you for stating the obvious. I mean how did it happen. I don't remember anything."

Everyone in the room froze. Lee spoke "Dad..." and was cut off by a soft pat on the hand.

"Lee, why don't you and Doctor Cottle leave your father and I alone for a little while, that is," Laura turned to the doctor. "If you think he's up to it."

"Be gentle and go slowly, Laura and you should be fine. We'll stay close. Come on son. Leave them be." Lee squeezed his father's hand and left the room, relieved to have that particular burden lifted from his shoulders. He was still concerned for his father but he was confident that if anyone could help him sort through his emotions about the situation it was Laura Roslin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Laura watched Jack and Lee leave the room and then turned back to Bill. She took a deep breath before sitting on the bed next to him. She took his hand in hers. "Bill, what do you remember?"

Bill began to speak in a weakened raspy voice. "The attack in CIC and Kara. Lee… Is she a c…ylon?"

Laura squeezed his hand. "Not as far as we can tell."

Bill's breathing was irregular and Laura was starting to panic. "Bill breathe easy." Laura could have sworn she saw tears well up in his eyes. "Breathe easy." Laura rubbed his arm and the back of his hand. She placed small kisses on his forehead and cheek.

"I couldn't deal with…. her being a…" Bill struggled with his words it was obvious the tube had left his throat very sore. _Dear gods give me strength._ Laura thought as she stood up and poured some water into a nearby cup. She brought the cup up to his lips and supporting his back, much like he had done for her, she helped him take a drink.."

Bill pushed the cup away. "Tired."

Laura fluffed the pillow and adjusted the bed. "Rest, we'll talk later." Laura leaned forward careful not to bother the incision and brushed a kiss against his lips.

"Stay?" Bill extended his hand as she began to walk away from the bed.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "Yes, my love." Laura sat in the chair next to his bedside. She never let go of his hand. She watched him sleep until sleep overtook her as well.

----

Lee looked in and found both his father and Laura asleep. Laura was holding his father's hand and her face were buried in the blanket on the bed. He knew that she would be able to help his father through the hell that was about to materialize into reality. Lee left quietly to find Doctor Cottle.

"Doctor?"

"What is it son?"

"Did she tell him yet?"

"Do you hear any screaming or beeping monitors yet?" Cottle studied the look on Lee's face. "I didn't think so. I don't think she got that far. It's probably for the best. He's still pretty out of it."

Lee nodded and sat in the chair opposite the Doctor's desk. "Best case scenario, how do you think he'll react?"

Cottle walked around and leaned against his desk. Lighting a cigarette he looked up at the younger Adama. "I gave up a long time ago trying to figure out your old man. If I had to guess I'd say he'll be pretty pissed but I think you figured that out already."

Lee shifted in the chair. "He doesn't take betrayal well."

"Very astute of you. How long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"Too long, Doc. Too long. Here is my other problem…"

"Do I look like a shrink to you?" Cottle sat back in his chair finishing his cigarette and lighting another one.

Lee was in full commander mode. He ignored Cottle's outburst and continued to speak. "What do we do with him?"

Cottle took a drag and looked at the young man before him. "That's why I went into medicine…so it wouldn't be my problem."

Lee nodded. "Let me know when he wakes up again?"

"You're not staying?"

"I have to go take care of a few things. I'll check on him later if I don' t hear from you first." Lee began to leave and the turned back. "Keep an eye on the President. If anything happens to her the old man would have my head."

Cottle throws up his hands. "Mine too."

As Lee walked away he could have sworn he heard Cottle say something about being everyone's babysitter.

---

Laura was awoken with a start. Bill was thrashing about in bed. His movement was crimping the IV lines and the monitors were beginning to beep in protest. She stood up and moved closer to the bed to wake him. "Bill," she shook his shoulders gently. "Bill! You need to wake up it's just a dream."

Bill Adama opened his eyes. His face was covered in sweat and Laura could have sworn she saw tears forming in his eyes as the met hers. "Saul…"

Laura stomach dropped.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jack Cottle burst in and checked his vitals and shut off the beeping alarms.

"Doctor." Laura voice was even and she never broke eye contact with Bill. "Is he stable?"

"Yes, but…"

"Could you give us a few moments please?" Cottle saw the look in her eyes. He knew what was about to happen.

"I'll be around if you need me." Cottle patted her on the arm before disappearing to the other side of the curtain.

Laura sat back on the bed next to Bill. She brushed the tears from his eyes. She knew she needed to tread lightly what she was about to say would change his life forever. She took his hand in hers. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Bill couldn't look her in the eyes. He turned away.

"You can't hide from it. It won't make it go away. I know you don't want to face it. It would be easier if it didn't happen. It would be easier if it was just a dream and not the truth but it's the truth Bill. I know what you saw. I know what you're asking me. I wish I could tell you the Saul was still the same man. That it's just the trauma and the medications playing with your head but I can't Bill because I could never lie to you."

Bill squeezed her hand as if willing her to stop talking and she did. "Don't you dare say it Laura… It was just a dream. He's _not_ a cylon. He's my best friend. He's saved my ass on many occasions, too many to count. You can't tell me that he's a cylon because I won't believe you. I refuse to believe that."

Laura heart was breaking. She knew it would be hard for him to accept. She expected this kind of reaction. How was she going to get through to him? She had to get through she just didn't know how.

She leaned over his body and kissed him. "I don't want to tell you this…"

"Then don't!" Bill screamed at her and coughed so hard that it caused him pain. He was tired again. He needed to sleep but was afraid to close his eyes because of his dream. But he closed his eyes anyway and turned away from Laura still holding her hand. He tried to convince himself that if she was here the dream wouldn't come back.

"Would you take it easy you're going to pull the stitches." Laura reached for a glass of water to help stop his coughing.

Bill pushed the glass away. As long as he felt the pain he knew the dream wouldn't return.

"Bill, you can't ignore it."

"Shut up."

The words stung Laura's heart. She couldn't stay she let go of his hand and ran out of sickbay.

---

Lee made his rounds so to speak, a quick check with CIC. All was quiet and now he was on his way to the brig to talk with Kara.

"Lee Adama."

Lee stepped over to the bars. This entire scene was eerily familiar. "Kara Thrace…or so I think."

"It's me. I can't explain it but it's me."

"You better start explaining."

"How's the old man?"

Lee gripped the bars and hung his head. It this wasn't truly Kara then it was the cylons version of a very sick joke. She knew exactly what buttons to push. "He's a fighter."

"Yes, he is."

"It still doesn't explain how and why you are here." Lee's tone was full of hurt and reminded Kara of the old man's.

"I can't tell you how. I'm here to lead the fleet to Earth. This was my destiny Lee. I've been there and it's beautiful but we still have a long journey. It would be nice if I could get out of here."

Lee looked Kara in the eyes. "I can't do that Starbuck…not yet." Lee turned around and walked out of the brig. He was more confused now than he had been when he arrived.

Lee walked down the familiar corridors to the cell that used to house Sharon Agathon. He remembered when he first saw her all he wanted to do was put a bullet in her head. She was Sharon and it was time for payback. Laura Roslin defused the situation and he backed down. Later when he saw her in the brig on the _Astral Queen_. It wanted to talk. Lee wanted revenge. He wanted nothing more then to cause it pain.

He was having the same feeling now. He needed to see that thing in the brig. That thing that claimed to be his father's best friend but he wasn't sure if he trusted himself to keep cool. Lee nodded to the guard who opened the hatch and followed him inside.

Tigh was sitting on the bunk in the cell. He wasn't moving, talking or looking anywhere.

Lee was seething with anger. "You used my father to get what!" Lee's voice was dripping with anger. How many family picnics did he remember with _Uncle Saul_, too many. Saul Tigh was his father's best friend. His father would have done anything to save the man in front of him now and for what?

"He would do anything for you! Anything! You repay him by putting two rounds in his chest!"

"I'm a Saul Tigh."

Lee stopped short. It was the first time Tigh had spoken since Lee had entered the room. Lee wanted to shake him, put his hands around his neck like his father had done to Sharon on Kobol. "Open the Cell." The Marine put the key into the lock but then hesitated. "I said open the cell. It wasn't a request Sergeant." The young Marine turned the key and opened the door. Lee stepped in a rushed the man his father called his best friend. He pinned him up against the wall and put his hands around his neck.

"You're Saul Tigh and you are a toaster and I should kill you were you stand." Lee teeth were clinched. "But to me, that would be to easy so you know what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to leave you in here to sweat it out and when the old man is better. I'll let him take care of you and you know what I'm going to do then? I'm going to sit back and watch. I may even help!" Lee pulled Tigh off the wall just far enough to slam his back up against it when he was finished with him. He slummed to the floor placing his head between his knees. Lee turned his back on his father's best friend and left the cell and the brig. The last thing Lee heard was that thing calling out.

"I'm Saul Tigh."

---

Laura ran down the corridors quickly trying her best to stop the on coming tears from falling. She wasn't sure what came over her but she stopped outside his hatch. Why would she want to sit in there now of all times and be surrounded by the constant reminders of the man that she loved; a man who just pushed her away. She didn't really know the answer but she needed to be near him and if he wasn't going to accept her at his bedside she was going to stay as close as she could to _him_. The young Marine guarding the hatch opened it and Laura stepped through. She kicked off her heals and rolled her neck in an attempt to remove the kink from falling asleep in sickbay. She felt his presence envelope her the moment she walked through the hatch. She went over to the table next to his desk and poured herself a drink, carrying the glass she placed it on his coffee table before settling in on his soft couch curling her legs beneath her. She brought the glass to her lips and allowed the cool liquor to comfort her.

"I see you found the good stuff."

Laura jumped she wasn't expecting anyone else to come in. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Lee smiled at her but it wasn't his usual smile. This smile was not bright and happy. It spoke of exhaustion and sadness.

"It's okay" Laura began to stand. "I don't even know why I'm here."

Lee was standing across from her. He put out a hand to stop her. "Please, don't let me disturb you. Stay. I know you are comfortable here. Dad would want you to stay."

Laura sat back against the couch and knocked back the rest of the contents of the glass in her hand. "I'm not so sure about that. He's not very happy with me right now."

Lee walked around his father's quarters soaking in the memories. He stopped behind the desk and stared at the pictures. It had gotten more crowded recently. Along with the traditional pictures of he and Zac with their Dad by the viper there was a picture of Kara, a picture of he and Dee on their wedding day, and a picture of his father and Laura that Dee took on the day of the ground breaking ceremony on New Caprica. He wasn't sure what had brought him here. After seeing Tigh he really wanted to hit some thing, in fact he had stopped himself from hitting the wall several times on the way here. Lee moved to the table next to the desk and poured his own drink; bringing the bottle with his full glass to the coffee table. He offered Laura a refill before sitting down beside her.

"What happened?" Lee knew the President well, they had survived the end of the world together, they had survived his father being shot once and they would do it again.

"He's been having nightmares. He's remembering bits and pieces from CIC I'm sure of it. I told him that he couldn't hide from it. I called him on it and he told me to shut up." Laura felt a single tear fall from her eyes.

"He's a fool. He has done this all his life. He doesn't know how to deal with betrayal or love Laura. He's always pushed the people he loves the most the farthest away."

Laura placed a hand on top of Lee's. "I don't think that's it. I think it's his way of coping at the moment. He knows the truth and he doesn't want to appear weak in front of those he loves."

"You two love each other don't you?"

"Yes, we do or so I thought. It hurts me that he won't let me in. It hurts that he's pushed me away." Laura felt new tears gather and begin to fall from her eyes. Lee did the only thing he could think in that moment. He gathered his father's girlfriend in a hug.

"He's going to make it. He'll be fine and we will both have him back."

Laura broke away from the embrace. She brought a hand up to his cheek and brushed away a few stray tears from his face. "You are so much like your father."

"I know and you have to excuse us for it Laura. We have lousy track records with women."

Laura smiled. "I still love you both never forget that."

"I'm so angry, I don't know what to do first. The thing in the brig won't say a word. Kara is speaking in riddles. I'm not cut out for this."

Laura sat up straight and looked Lee right in the eyes. "That is most certainly not true. You've done this before and very well. You're father trusts you Lee. You can do this."

Lee stood up and turned back to the President. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to do."

Laura stood and watched Lee exit his father's quarters with new conviction.

---

"_You did it Saul, you brought them home."_

"_You are my oldest and dearest friend, Saul."_

"_She's a cylon." Saul moved toward him with a hand behind his back._

_He was coming even closer to him and he was paralyzed he couldn't move. Bill saw the dark glint was laden in his eyes._

"_Saul calm down." _

"_I will not calm down, get away from her. She is a cylon." _

"_He took a small step towards Saul. He saw his friend point a gun at his chest. The weapon discharged twice, hitting him twice in the chest at point blank range. William Adama was propelled backward onto the plot table._

"I'm a cylon and I'm going to kill you!" It was Saul. It was his face and his gun was still pointed at his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lynne Ishay sat at the desk outside the intensive care unit, doing her daily paper work when the Admiral's monitors began to go wild. She jumped up sprinting to the isolation area. Jack Cottle heard the commotion as well and came running in behind her. Lynne stood in shock at the scene before her.

Bill had pulled his cardiac leads free as well as dislodged one of his two IV lines. He was thrashing about in bed and it seemed that he had pulled some of his stitches open.

"What the hell are you standing there for? We have to stop this before he does any more damage." Cottle was by the bedside checking the monitors. "Ishay we need to sedate him. Move!" Lynne ran to the drug cabinet and came back less than a minute later with a light sedative. Cottle injected it in through the only stable IV left. "What the hell caused that? He was fine when I checked him ten minutes ago."

Jack looked at his medic who was now readjusting the cardiac leads and oxygen.

"By the looks of these readings before the leads were ripped off I would say it was another nightmare. Insert a new IV in his left arm and restart his fluids."

"Yes, Doctor." Ishay turned to her left and picked up the IV tray.

Cottle walked to the foot of the bed to make note of the medication and orders in the Admiral's chart. He pulled out his semi-crushed packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled out a cigarette, put it between his lips, and lit it as he left the isolation area.

---

Laura left the Galactica and returned to Colonial One shortly after Lee had departed for the CIC. She had been trying to avoid the trip all together, but there were several things that required her attention. Tory insisted they had to be done on Colonial One. It seemed people were beginning to talk about her prolonged stays on Galactica. So, here she sat in her second of three meetings about numerous different concerns in the fleet. The first and foremost of which was the second attempt on William Adama's life. Laura had learned during her meeting that there were rumors throughout the fleet on his condition, one in particular told the story of his slow and painful demise. She knew this had to stop somewhere within the next day or so Lee and her needed to stay united and be honest with the people before the rumors got any worse.

----

Lee was in CIC looking at the latest jump projections with Helo, his acting XO. When Dee announced he had a call from the President. As Lee picked up the wireless he let out a breath. "Secure the line, Dee." Dee nodded at her husband.

"Madame President."

"Commander how goes things on the Galactica?"

"Just fine, Ma'am." Lee turned away from Helo and continued in a hushed voice. "No news is good news. How are you?"

On the other end of the line, Laura removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Everything is copasetic. I would rather be there."

"I know." Lee stood a little straighter and spoke a bit clearer. "What can I do for you Ma'am?"

"I am becoming very concerned about the fleet. I have been in several different meetings over the past few hours and there seems to rumors about your father's condition. People are beginning to panic. Some are afraid you will declare Marshal Law. We need to reassure them."

"I understand. What did you have in mind?"

"A press conference, later this afternoon. Say 1600. Here on Colonial One. We need to put up a united front."

"Absolutely Ma'am. I couldn't agree more."

---

Dee was frantically speaking on another line as Lee was talking with the President. She wrote the message with a shaky hand as Cottle gave it to her. She walked down into the pit and handed it to Lee.

Lee turned to his wife, as she handed him the paper, and saw the panicked look on her face. As he continued to listen to Laura's plans for the press conference he read the note it said: Admiral had another episode, you and Laura better get down here.

"So, I'll see you at 15:45, Commander." Laura finished but there was no response on the other end of the line. "Commander? Commander Adama? Lee?"

"Laura, you need to get over here as soon as possible."

"Oh, Gods, Lee is he?"

"He's fine now according to what Dee just handed me, but Cottle wants to see us. We can move the press conference over here if necessary."

Laura snapped her fingers to get Tory's attention. She picked up a pen and scribbled on a nearby scrap of paper. Cancel the next meeting; get me a shuttle to Galactica! Tory nodded and hurried out of the room. "Lee I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Tory returned moments later with a note of her own. Laura put on her glasses and read it. It was six simple words that turned her life upside down. You have to take this. Sorry. Laura just wanted to talk to Jack. She wanted to be with Bill. She needed to know what was happening. She was the President for Gods sake why couldn't they cancel this meeting!

"Lee." Her voice was much smaller than it had been a few minutes ago. "I've been told I can't cancel my next meeting."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him. I'll see you when you can get here."

"If anything happens, promise you'll call."

"Yes, Ma'am I will."

"Thank you."

Laura placed the phone in its cradle and looked up at her aide; if looks could kill Tory would have been out an airlock. "Tory, why can't I cancel this?"

"It's the Vice President, It's been cancelled and rescheduled twice and he is sitting outside."

Laura covered her face and let out an overwhelming groan of tired frustration.

Tory sat down in front of her boss and put a comforting hand on her arm. "I know you want to be with him. I know you love him. If it were Sam I would want to be over there. Let's just finish this so I can get you over there to him."

"Thank you, Tory."

Tory stood up and cleared the files from the last meeting off of the President's desk and handed her the new file. "It shouldn't be too long Ma'am."

"I hope you're right."

"I'll move the press conference until tomorrow and issue a blanket statement this evening at my last briefing.

"Very well, I'll let Commander Adama know when I see him. 1100 then?"

---

Lee handed over the deck and sprinted down sickbay. Dee keeping pace close behind. When they arrived Cottle was talking to Ishay and looked concerned.

"Doctor."

"About time." Cottle chided the young man. "Where's the President?" Cottle inquired puffing on his latest cigarette.

"She's unfortunately delayed." Lee and Dee followed the Doctor's gaze to the isolation area. "What happened? He was up earlier."

"He had a bit of a panic attack. No doubt induced by a nightmare or memory."

"He's remembering." Dee stated.

"I think he already does remember but doesn't want to accept it. He was in such a state that we had to sedate him. I've had to replace some stitches and we inserted a new IV line but that not my biggest problem."

"What's the biggest problem?" Lee asked putting an arm around his wife's waist.

Cottle took a drag of the cigarette he had been smoking since they arrived. "He has to deal with this Lee. I can't keep him sedated forever it's not healthy. He's in denial, it's normal but it's gone on too long."

"Someone will be with him constantly Doctor. We will help him."

Cottle stepped closer to the younger Adama. "I have no doubt."

"Can I sit with him for a while?"

"Be my guest."

The two made their way inside the isolation area. Dee sat on one side of the bed and took his hand while Lee sat on the other taking the other hand. "We're here dad. We'll get through this together. You have people that love you. Don't give up now we will help you.

"Hang on old man because your family needs you. Lee and I plan on giving you lots of grandchildren."

Lee looked up at Dee. "We do?" Lee smiled widely knowing fully to whom and why she had just made that statement.

"Yes, we do."

---

Lee felt as if he wasn't a very good commanding officer. He had been spending much of his time in sickbay. He came down as soon as Cottle called him and had stayed for three hours before leaving his father in Dee's capable hands to go back to work.

He was on his way to relieve her so she could finish her watch in CIC and then get some sleep. When he arrived back in sickbay he was pleased to see his father propped up in bed talking with Dee. He entered the room and the talking ceased.

"How are you feeling Dad?"

"Fine." Was Bill's short reply. Dee looked at her husband with a helpless look in her eyes.

Lee went over and stood beside her, kissed her on the head and said. "Dee, could you give me some time with Dad. I need to talk to him."

"Sure." Dee stood up and gave her father-in-law a kiss on the cheek. "I have the watch. I'll see you both later." Dee walked past her husband stopping for short hug, so she was able to whisper in his ear. "He's been talking a lot about the President, but he still won't talk about Tigh. He dismisses it every time you bring it up."

Lee broke the hug and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I love you too. Thank for doing this for me." That Lee understood her.

Dee left and Lee sat down next to his father. "I hear you had a rough spot today."

"So they tell me. How are you doing?"

"Everything's fine."

"No one tried to kill you today. Kara didn't break out of the brig and try to shoot you." The irritation was evident in Adama's voice.

"No. Dad, do you want to talk about it?"

"NO! You shouldn't be here anyway. You have a ship to command and a fleet to protect. I can't do it anymore."

Lee's face became hard. "Don't you even say that. This isn't forever Dad this is your command, not mine. We're all worried about you Dad. "

Adama turned away from his son. He didn't want to hear this. First it was Laura then Dee, and now his son. "No, need to worry son. I am perfectly fine. I just want to be left alone."

"Tough. Don't turn away from me." Lee moved his chair closer to the bed. "You're not fine. I've never seen you act this way. You scared Laura half to death. She ended up crying in my arms."

"She deserves it Lee. She tried to tell me Saul Tigh was a cylon."

"What if she was right? What if he is?" Lee was on very thin ice. He was treading very lightly he didn't want to send his father into another fit. "She loves you Dad. I know you love her. She didn't deserve that. She's afraid for you. She doesn't want to lose you."

"She doesn't love me Lee it's all an act."

"It's no act dad. I know it's been going on for a while. I know how you really feel about her."

Adama took a sip from the water glass on his tray. "What are you my shrink?"

"No I'm your son." Lee demeanor was becoming hard. His father was pushing him away the same way he did with Laura. "And I don't want to see you push her away. Until this happened I've never seen you so happy. You two were so strong. I know it is your strong suit. Mom was special but I understand looking back what went wrong. This…this is different. Don't let her slip away dad."

"I know I shouldn't but every time I close my eyes. I see his face. Lee it can't be." Lee watched a few tears escape his father's eyes.

"I'm having a hard time too dad, we'll get through this together."

"I'm already through it Lee, because it didn't happen. He would never hurt me."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Dad!"

Bill turned away from his son and didn't say anything more. Lee sat with him for a while. Obviously, this was going to be a long road.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Déjá Vu

Chapter 8

Any hope Laura had for a short meeting with Tom Zarek was shot out the window as soon as he walked into her office. He was not with out compassion for the current situation but he wanted to make sure Laura kept her eye on the ball, so to speak. The meeting finally ended and she was now on a shuttle bound for Galactica. In a matter of minutes she would see William Adama for better or worse. She would be able to find out what was going on and the butterfly storm in the pit of her stomach would calm down or so she hoped.

Laura couldn't explain her feelings for Bill. They had come a long way for sure. In the beginning of their journey their was no trust only arguments. She had tested him, pitted him against her on several occasions. Used his family for her personal gain and gain for the fleet. In the end, he had seen what she was trying to do and came after her on Kobol. She had never been so relieved in her life, as the moment she saw his face. He was alive the cylon had missed. He was there to bring them back to the fleet and he did. Since that faithful day, Laura Roslin and William Adama had been inseparable. They started talking, they started joking and they forged a friendship that quickly turned into love and support. The relationship was not without bumps in the road. Laura's first battle with cancer tore Bill apart emotionally and Laura as well. They both survived to live and fight another day and they did and the will continue to do so.

Laura felt the shuttle being lowered into the bay and moments later she was greeted on the deck by Dee. The young woman looked tired and concerned. "How is he, Dee?" Laura asked as she stepped down from the shuttle. Dee didn't answer right away.

"He's having a rough time with the situation but he's healing physically."

Laura walked with Dee to sickbay and Dee filled her in on the events of earlier. When they arrived in sickbay Doctor Cottle approached Laura quickly.

"About time you got here."

"I'm sorry Doctor. I assure you I'm as annoyed as you at the situation." Laura smiled sweetly.

"Dee could you relive your husband and ask him to join us in my office." Jack stubbed out his cigarette in a bedpan and led Laura to his office. Dee went in the opposite direction toward the isolation area.

When she entered the room, her breath catches in her throat. Lee's expression was absolutely crestfallen. "What happened?"

Lee stood up and embraced her. "He started talking about. I thought I had gotten through to him but then he denied it all ever happened. He turned away from me and has been laying like that for hours. He fell asleep two hours ago. I didn't have the heart to leave."

Dee broke the embrace, cupping her husband's face in her hands. "It'll take time. You did the right thing." Lee gave her a sad smile.

"I know."

"Laura is here she's with Cottle. He wants to talk to both of you in the office."

"I can't leave him."

Dee leaned forward and kissed him loving. "I'll stay with him."

Lee started to walk out after returning his wife's kiss but then turned back.

"Lee, you're not abandoning him. Go. I'll stay." Lee nodded wiping his eyes and left the room.

----

Lee walked into the office. Laura didn't look much better than him. "Sorry."

"No, Lee, don't apologize." Laura grasped his hand and he squeezed back in support.

"You wanted to talk to us doc."

"Yes." Cottle looked at the two people in front of him and began to speak as he leaned up against his desk. "I concerned about Bill's psychological state at the moment. Physically he is healing. The incision site looks good it's not infected. We should be moving him to a normal bed soon. I would think he would be released to his quarters in the next couple of weeks but I'm still concerned about his blatant denial of the events."

"So are we." Lee said quietly.

"It's oblivious he is reliving them."

"Jack, what do we do about it?"

"Stay close."

"That's easier said then done at the moment." Laura stood up and began to pace the office. "He pushed me away yesterday and hard."

"He just did the same to me a few hours ago. This man is no longer the man I knew Doctor. He's fragile…unsure of himself. I don't think he has any intentions of return to Command."

Laura stopped dead and snapped around to face Lee. "If he doesn't he will die inside Lee you know that as well as I do."

"I think he may already be dead."

"I refuse to believe that." Laura sank back into her chair in front of the desk.

"I don't want to believe it but I can't reach him."

Cottle had been keeping a close eye on the conversation. "Well, I'll make this easy on both of you. If we don't reach him I'm afraid we will lose him for good."

"Then why release him."

"Because in two weeks he will be healed. He starts therapy again tomorrow."

"He'll fight you."

"I don't give a frak." Cottle looked at Laura. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no don't…" Laura shook her head.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you both is because when the time comes he will need supervision the first few days. Someone will have to check on him on a regular basis. I will check on him as was as Ishay but I think it may help if you all do as well. We need to get him back into some sort of normal routine a light routine but a routine or I'm afraid the depression will consume him."

"It hasn't already."

"This is just the surface Son."

"I think we can manage that Jack. What do you think Lee."

"Definitely."

-----

Laura and Lee spent a few minutes after the meeting visiting or rather sitting with his father. They talked to Dee about a possible schedule to check on the old man and had agreed that they would be the three that did it. They all felt he would respond best to them and Cottle.

"What is it Lee?" Laura had been watching him for the last half hour and the wheels wouldn't stop turning.

"I'm just thinking about what Kara said. "We need to continue on our way. She claims she can help. She says she's been there."

Laura sipped a cup of tea Dee had gotten her before she left to get some sleep. "And you are wondering if she really is who she says she is and if you can trust her."

"Yes. If I make one wrong decision the entire human race gets to pay the price."

"Welcome to my world Commander." Laura put a hand on his arm. "I wouldn't let you make a wrong decision. This is a decision that the military and civilian leaders of the fleet have to make together. We need to talk to her."

Lee rolled his neck attempting to remove the kinks. "Yes, we do but we'll do in the morning if that is okay. I need to get some sleep." Lee stood up and walked over to Laura, who was holding his father's hand. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You should too. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you used his quarters."

Laura smiled at the thought of curling up on his couch for a couple of hours. "No, I'm sure he wouldn't but I'm going to stay here with him, at least for a little while longer."

"Make sure you get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow."

Laura patted him on the arm. "I will." Lee turned and walked out leaving Laura to hold her vigil at his father's bedside.

After Lee left Laura laid back in the reclining chair Jack had placed by his bed. She pulled the light cotton blanket up around her and retook his hand. She squeezed it and felt a squeeze back. Laura sat up removing the blanket. "Bill? Can you hear me?"

Bill stirred a bit. "I'm surprised you're here after what you did to me." He rolled over to face her. Laura brushed her hand against his cheek. "Why did you come back? Are you going tot try to sell me on the Tigh is Cylon idea."

Laura pulled her hand away and stared into his deep, broken eyes. "It hurts me too you know. He is a cylon Bill, the test confirmed it and heshot you!" Laura's voice was shaky "I was there. I saw it. I was the one covered in your blood."

"I didn't ask you to save me." Bill's own voice broke at this. It wasn't a dream anymore too many people were telling him the same story they couldn't all be lying to him. Lee wouldn't lie. Laura…she had lied to him before but they had passed that now.

"Yes, I did because I need you William Adama. I cannot live without you." Laura leaned over the bed and kissed him "I need you."

"I'm a broken man, Laura. I don't know how to control what I'm feeling. I need you too but I don't trust myself anymore. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Don't talk like that." The fear in Laura's voice was raw.

"I feel like I'm falling. Everything I ever knew is a lie. I'm falling and there is no one there to catch me." Bill's eyes were full of tears that would not fall and Laura was beginning to cry.

She perched on the side of the bed and held him in her arms still being careful of the surgery site. "I will catch you. I promise. I will catch you." Bill put an arm around her as she cried. He could feel her hot tears collide with his pajamas and there was nothing he could do to stop them. There was also nothing he could do that would stop these negative thoughts in his mind. She loved him and she hand been there since the beginning. Laura was the one that saved his life but he couldn't stop thinking about the one friend's betrayal and it was eating him up inside.

-----

Laura didn't leave his side that night. She had moved back into the reclining chair and wrapped the blanket around herself and she kept a hold of his hand. She didn't dare leave his side. This is how Tory and Lee found her the next morning.

Tory didn't really want to wake her but they had a tight schedule today. "I can't do it." Tory turned to Lee. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since she's slept this soundly?"

Lee rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I have some idea." Lee walked up next to Laura.

"Sorry that was totally unfeeling of me."

"Don't worry about it." Lee said as he turned to face Tory again. "I'll wake her. We'll meet you before the press conference."

Tory nodded handing a file to Lee. "Could you tell her to look at that before conference."

"Sure." Lee placed the folder on the tray table by his father's bed.

When Tory left Lee took in the scene in front of him. He knew his father didn't like her in the beginning. They had gotten alone like oil and water but they were different people now. It wasn't until he walked in there this morning that he realized how much Laura Roslin and his father were in love. "Madame President." Lee gently took her free hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, Lee." She opened her eyes and reached for her glasses letting go of Bill's hand for the first time since their talk the night before. "What time is it?"

"0800, I thought I would sit with him while you freshened up. We can meet with Kara before we meet with the Press."

Laura stood up from the chair and stretched. "That's a very good idea Commander." Laura walked to the door and then turned back. "Lee you should know, he woke up last night and we had a little heart to heart."

"That sounds encouraging."

"Yes, it was but we still have a long road to travel." She gave him a smile and went freshen up.

----

The walk to the brig was a silent one. Laura didn't offer Lee any more insight into her conversation with his father and he hadn't had a chance to talk to him since he slept through his visit this morning. Lee nodded to the Marine outside the door. The Marine saluted, turned, punched in the access code and opened the door.

Kara was doing push ups on the deck inside her cell. She jumped to attention when she saw Lee and Laura enter the room.

"At ease, Lieutenant." Lee said as Corporal Venner pulled a chair up in front of the cell for the President. Laura smiled gratefully and sat down.

"Lieutenant Thrace." Laura began formally the task ahead wasn't an easy one. They would both have to decide weather they could trust the woman currently in front of them. "You'll have to excuse us but we thought you were dead."

"I understand Ma'am. That is to say I understand that you believe I died but I didn't."

"Given our current situation you'll have to give us time to adjust to this end."

Lee stepped up to the bars. "If you didn't die. What was it that I saw?"

"An elaborate trip to fool both you and the cylons. I honestly didn't know until it was over. I thought I was dead but the people on Earth convinced me I wasn't."

"You say you've seen Earth. You claim that you have been there."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Laura stood up and began to pace the deck in front of Kara's cell. Lee followed her with his eyes. "You claim they sent you back to us to lead us to Earth. How are you going to do that?"

"I have been drawing this image." Kara held up a piece of paper with her Maelstrom drawn on it. "It wasn't until I found Earth that I understood my role in this life. I have the map. This contains the map to Earth. It never made sense to me when I would draw it. I thought it was just some abstract thing I had stuck in my head but it's not I can see it now. This is a clear map to Earth."

"It looks like a child's drawing to me."

"That's just it Lee. You only can see the surface. I see the entire picture. This is my destiny Lee. This is what I was meant to do."

"You just trying convince us to let you out of hack."

"No!"

Laura's sudden outburst shocked Lee, Venner and Kara all. "She may be on to something. The scriptures tell us a dying leader led the way to Earth but it also says she will have a guide along the way."

"I thought that was Athena."

"It may very well have been and it was Sharon when we were down on Kobol. All of this will happen before all of this will happen again." Laura repeated silently to herself. "I was dying on Kobol, but then Hera cured my caner, we found New Caprica, not Earth."

Lee was beginning to catch her train of thought. "History is repeating itself."

"For some of us yes. Kara maybe our new guide."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days passed by in a blur Lee and Laura had faced the press answering as many questions as they could without giving too much away. Kara had been given limited access with an escort and was out of the brig helping them to plan their next move. The cylons seemed to be less interested in them at the moment. They weren't moving in on them. They were just waiting for the fleet to make the next move.

---

Lee made his way to sickbay as he had done for the past three weeks to check on his father. Cottle had said that the therapy was going well but he was still concerned about his father's mental state. When Lee approached the curtained off secluded area his father had been moved to he heard groans of pain.

"Dad?"

"Lee?"

Lee resisted the temptation to pull back the curtain to see what was causing his father so much agony. "Yes, are you alright?"

"We're just fine Commander. You may come in." Lee pulled back the curtain and joined his father who was just finishing up his afternoon therapy session. The young medic charged with the task was just helping the elder Adama to sit in a chair in the corner of the room.

"There you go sir. Would you like a blanket?"

"No, thank you, Specialist Wimmer. I'm fine."

"Yes, sir. You did very well today. I will see you in the morning. Possibly in your own quarters?"

"Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yes, sir." The medic smiled before gathering her things. She wished both of the Adama men a good day before taking her leave.

Lee came around and sat on the bed to face his father. "So that seems like good news."

"Yeah, I'll be happy to be back in my own quarters. When the doctor finally allows it."

"It'll be soon dad. He talked to us a couple of weeks ago about it."

"He did. Did he? What did the good Doctor tell you about your old man?"

"Nothing I didn't already know."

"He told you I needed to be babysat didn't he?" Adama was beginning to get angry.

"No, he said it wouldn't be a bad idea if we checked on you. Helped you with whatever you needed."

"I don't see why I would need help. The specialist and I have been working on everything I could possibly be faced with. I'm not an invalid Lee. I was shot and I'm recovering."

"I never meant to imply that you were. I'm your son. I worry about you. Dee and Laura worry about you. In fact, Laura has worried herself sick."

"I know." Adama had a pang of regret in his voice.

"So you two talked?"

"We did. We talked a lot. I know she cares about me Lee. I'm just adjusting to my new reality."

"We all are."

"Tell me what's going on?"

"I thought you didn't want to know anymore."

"I may have… I was tired Lee."

"Laura and I talked to Kara. The fleet has been up in arms since you were shot. They were afraid I was going to declare Marshal Law. We addressed the Press so that crisis was averted."

"Kara?" Adama briefly closed his eyes before continuing. "I was so sure she was dead."

"So was I." Lee looked into his father's eyes. They were deep, emotional seas of blue. He wasn't sure it this was the right time to tell him what Kara was doing. He opened his mouth to speak and then thought better of it.

"What is it Son?"

"I just stopped to see how you were and to let you know that I'll be here to help you get back to your quarters when Cottle releases you."

Adama knew his son wanted to say more but let it go. He nodded leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "What else is happening? Any movement from the cylon fleet?"

"No, they are out there waiting for us to make the next move."

Lee stood up. "I have to go. I have to get to CIC. I'll see you later, Dad."

---

The next morning they received word from doctor Cottle that the elder Adama would be released to his own living quarters. Laura laughed at Jack's own words, He's taking up too much room in my sickbay. Lee met Laura and Dee there and they helped Bill pack up and move back to his quarters. Any misgivings Lee had about his father's release were pushed aside when he walked in and saw his father and the President laughing. It seemed that his father was in high sprits and that was a step in the right direction maybe getting him out of sickbay would be another positive step.

"Ready to go home old man?" Dee asked with a smile as she zipped his duffle.

"Who are you calling old, Mrs. Adama?"

Dee had to find a quick way out. She pointed to her husband. "Him." She smiled at Lee who was about to grab her. "Lee!" She squealed.

"Oh, Okay." Adama smiled at them.

Laura was watching the exchange with a smile. "Okay? You think it's okay." Laura playfully swatted at Bill as if saying it is not.

"Thanks for the support Dad." Lee said as he kissed his wife.

"Okay, boys and girls time to break it up." Cottle chided as he entered the curtained off area. He handed Bill a bottle of pills. "These are for the pain, take them with food, every four to six hours if you have pain. Be prepared to nap because they will make you sleepy. I'll see you tonight to check the bandages and your therapy will continue tomorrow morning Wimmer will be there at 0900."

"Anything else Doctor?" Laura asked taking the painkillers from Bill and putting them in her pocket.

"Just be careful when you shower not to get the incision too wet. Since I had to put in those extra stitches it will be a couple of days."

Adama nodded. "I'll be careful Jack."

"Now get the hell out of here. All of you." Jack put his hand on Bill's shoulder as he slid from the bed. "Call me if you experience anything out of the ordinary or if you have any problems. I mean it. If you don't I'll have your ass. Understood?"

Bill gave Jack a mock salute before taking both Lee and Laura's arms in support Dee picked up the bags and followed them back to the elder Adama's quarters.

---

"Where do you think you'll be most comfortable?" Laura asked as they entered the room.

"The couch for now."

"It's all yours dad." Lee helped his father over to the couch and left Laura with him. Dee had put most of the dirty clothes in the laundry and was unpacking some of his personal items.

"Dad do you need anything else before we leave?"

"No, son, I don't think so."

Laura stood up and poured two glasses of water. "If he needs anything I'll be here for a little while longer." Laura said as she walked back over to the couch and handed Bill one of the two glasses.

Lee nodded. "Okay then. We will be back after our shift to check on you."

Lee walked to the hatch and opened it for Dee. Before she stepped through she turned back to her father-in-law. "Call us if you need anything…anything, anytime."

"I'll be fine Dee."

---

Laura sat next to Bill when Lee and Dee left. Taking a sip of her water she rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you. I missed this."

Adama pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I missed it too."

Laura held him close, trying to hold in her tears. "I was so scared in CIC, when Tigh shot you. There was so much blood. I couldn't stop it. Lee was distraught. The entire crew was in shock. I was in shock. I couldn't lose you."

"You didn't lose me. You saved my life." Bill pulled her close and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall. "Let go, you don't have to be strong for me anymore. I'm not leaving you."

"I have to be strong for the fleet." Laura sat up and looked into his eyes. He brushed the side of her face and winced slightly. "Bill?"

"You don't have to be strong in front of me. In here you're not the President and I'm not the Admiral. We are Laura and Bill just Laura and Bill."

She smiled. "Are you in any pain?"

"Not much."

Laura reached into her pocket for the pills taking one out for him. ."You should take one. I have a meeting in a few minutes so don't worry about falling asleep on me." She resealed the bottle and placed onto the coffee table.

"I'm fine. We should save them for someone who needs them."

"Bill don't be so pigheaded. You were shot twice. You been through two surgeries and pulled stitches a lesser man would still be on his back." Laura stood up and took his water glass. She refilled it and returned to the couch. Holding out the glass to him along with the pill. He took the water from her hand and then the pill. After he swallowed the pill he leaned his head back against the cushions. Laura curled back on the couch for a moment.

"You sleep now. I have a meeting but I'll check on you later."

Bill groaned in response keeping his eyes closed until he heard the hatch firmly close behind her.

He opened is eyes and stared at the ceiling. No one understood. Sure they all tried pretending to understand what he was going through. He trusted Saul. Trusted him with his life and this is how he is repaid. His best friend was a toaster…a toaster…his best friend. That thought hurt less than the bullets. He stood up and walked slowly and cautiously to the cabinet where his water pitcher sat. He opened the cabinet door and produced a bottle of amber colored liquid. The pills weren't taking his pain away. They hadn't been for a while now, but he couldn't stand being in sickbay any longer so he learned to master the pain, trick the doctor and the medics into thinking he was fine. He learned to put on a happy façade so that they would release him and it worked. He carried the bottle and a clean glass to his desk and sat down. He poured himself his first drink and downed it in one shot. The burning was a welcomed kind of pain. This was the kind of pain he could live with. This was the kind of pain that took betrayal away. He pulled open his desk drawer and found the photos he was looking for. One was in a frame. It was taken shortly after he had gotten his friend reinstated into the fleet. They were standing in front of a viper on a flight deck with their arms around each other, and a cigar in their mouths. He looked at the photograph and felt the rage build up in him. He threw the framed photo across the room with such force that it hit the wall. The sound of shattering glass was music to his ears as he downed yet another drink.

---

Kara was escorted into the wardroom with her plans neatly folded under her arms. Lee and Laura were seated at the table in front of her.

"Lieutenant Thrace." Laura greeted her sweetly.

"Madame President." Starbuck put the plans down and sorted them out.

"What do you have for us Starbuck?" Lee inquired.

"The beginnings of a plan."

"Let's hear it then." Lee said as he looked down at the charts.

"This is where we are right now." Kara pointed to the red dot. "This is where we need to be." She pointed to a place farther on the map.

"Seems easy enough." Laura said.

Lee looked at the charts. "It does until you take into account how many jumps, the condition of the ships' jump drives and the cylon fleet tailing us."

"All true Apollo and don't forget about the Tylium ship."

"That will have to be fixed first before we attempt our first jump." Lee said to all of those in attendance.

"Agree Commander." Kara stated

"How long will that take?" Laura asked.

"The chief assures me. It's not difficult to fix. It's just difficult to get to. He says about two days."

"Well we've waited this long. We can wait a while longer."

"Kara? What is our first set of jump coordinates?"

-----

Dee had just gotten off her shift and was heading back to her quarters with a planned detour to check on her father-in-law. She nodded to the marines as she approached the hatch. She knocked lightly and when she got no response she opened the hatch slowly. She stepped inside looking around the room she saw the water glass still on his coffee table, the light on by his desk and a slue of photos strung over the desktop. She looked to her right to see her father-in-law sleeping in his rack. She approached him quietly and pulled the blanket up around him before turning to take her leave.

----

Bill was woken by the sound of this hatch closing when he rolled over to see who it was no one was there but he had a blanket securely around him. Someone must of bee here and left, he thought. He sat up slowly, picking up the half empty bottle he curled back into his rack with it. He knew what he had to do. There was only one way to make this all go away. He got up and dressed in a uniform. He left his quarters passing his slightly shocked marine guard. People stared and saluted as he made his way through the corridors to his destination. The marines outside the brig saluted and opened the door. He stepped inside gingerly staring straight ahead at his target he nodded at a stunned Corporal Venner before picking up the phone.

"Pick it up!" Saul jumped at the sound of distain in Bill's voice. It was clear he had something to say. Saul tentatively picked up the receiver on the inside of the cell.

"Bill?"

"Don't. Don' t call me that. Don't act like nothing happened! You were the one who shot me!"

"I'm sorry." Tigh knew it was a feeble attempt

"Sorry," the contempt was thick in his voice.

"You're sorry…for what! Deceiving me, shooting me!"

Tigh hung his head and didn't answer.

"Answer me! Why did you….Why?"

"I don't know!"

Pain was beginning to rise in Bill's chest again he couldn't take this anymore it was all too much. "You don't know. I thought you were my friend. We had our ups and downs but I protected you. You slept with my wife! For Godssake and I let it slide because I knew you were both drunk and there was no sense in my being mad at either of you because you wouldn't remember it! Saul I trusted you!" The pain was overtaking him now. He clutched his chest.

"Bill?"

Adama looked up at the thing in front of him "Don't" Anger was seething from his eyes and in his tone. Venner approached the Admiral but he was summarily dismissed as well. Adama hung up the receiver and walked out.

Venner and Tigh stood in stunned silence.

----

Adama arrived back at his quarters and collapsed onto the couch. He couldn't do this anymore, he was in pain, he was betrayed, he didn't know who to trust, and he needed to get away. He stood up and went to his locker pulling out a duffle, he filled it will clothes, toiletries, and personal items and zipped it. He then quickly changed into civilian clothes leaving his uniform neatly folded on top of his neatly made bunk. He scribbled a quick letter to his son, and placed it onto of the uniform. He picked up his bag and headed for the hatch. He took one last look around before leaving.

---

Dee couldn't believe what see was hearing Corporal Venner recounted the events in the brig over the secured line and Dee's heart rate and fear increased with every word. "Thank you, Corporal." She placed the headset down and ordered all flight traffic off Galactica halted until further notice. Gaeta looked at her confused but made the call.

---

The buzzing of the phone interrupted Kara's reply. Lee stepped over and picked it up "Adama."

Laura didn't realize until that moment how much he sounded like his father. Lee expressions fell as the party on the other end of the line spoke.

Laura could feel the pit in her stomach return. Was it the cylons? Was it Bill? Was he okay?

"Stop all outgoing traffic, post marine guards by all the departure points and meet me…yes, okay. I'll meet you there." Lee hung up the phone and turned to the Marine Guards in the room. "Kara, I'm sorry this is going to have to wait." He then turned to the Marine Guards. "Could you please escort Starbuck back to the brig."

"What!"

"Commander…" Laura interceded.

Lee held up his hand. "Listen, I'm doing this for you own protection. My father is missing." Laura stumbled backward gripping the table behind her. "I don't need you playing hero. Starbuck I'm sorry. Take her to the brig. She may keep the material she's holding."

"Yes, sir."

Once Starbuck left he turned back to Laura. "I sorry to spring that on you. Are you alright?" Lee took hold of her arm.

"What happened? Where is he?"

"He apparently confronted Tigh. According to Corporal Venner. He was slightly intoxicated. When he saw what was happening and tried to defuse the situation my father pushed Venner away. It sounds like he wanted answers."

"It was only a matter of time, Lee."

"I know I just didn't expect it to be now."

"Where is he?"

"Dee is heading to his quarters to check on him. Corporal Venner said he was headed in that direction when he left the brig."

"Why stop all the outgoing traffic?"

"It's precautionary. Shall we go see my dad?" Lee led her out of the room toward his father's quarters.

---

Dee was in shock of what she saw. When she entered the room. The pictures were still thrown haphazardly across the desk, an empty liquor bottle was on the floor next to his rack and there was broken glass on the floor near the desk. It appeared to be from a picture frame. How could she have missed this before? She walked closer to the rack and what she noticed caused her heart to skip a beat. She felt physically ill. His uniform lay neatly folded and arranged on his rack with a letter address to Lee. She collapsed down to the floor pulling her knees to her chest and covering her face with her hands. William Adama was gone. He vanished without a trace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lee and Laura quickly entered his father's quarters' looking around Laura felt the breathe catch in her throat. Lee surveyed the sight in front of him and felt sick. If they had kept a closer eye on him if they had stayed with him this wouldn't have happened but they were blinded by William Adama's strong independent will.

Lee walked around the room slowly. He saw his wife on the floor holding her head in her hands. He knelt down beside her "Dee?"

Dee lifted her head at the sound of Lee's voice. Her normally vibrant face was tear stained. "Oh, Lee this is all my fault I should have looked more closely when I checked on him earlier." Lee sat on the floor and pulled his wife toward him.

"This isn't your fault it's mine. I should have known it was all another one of his acts. We want to treat dad like his some kind of god but the truth is he's human.

"And obviously his hurting and we all were to blind to really see how much he was hurting. " Laura said as she walked closer to the couple and picked up the letter addressed to Lee. She handed the letter down to him Dee had calmed down and waited as Lee read the letter. He was not easy to read as he read the letter but Dee and Laura were certain from his actions the news wasn't good.

"We have to find him." Lee jumped up and went to the nearest phone. "Gaeta Start a grid by grid search and take inventory of our ships. I'll willing to beat we have a missing raptor. If we don't send a search party to every ship that's left t the Galactica in the last… " Lee paused and looked over at his wife.

"How long Dee."

Thirty maybe forty-five minutes according to Venner told me.

"Okay… that's okay."

--

As Lee set the search Laura wandered around Bill's quarters picking up photographs and other items that had been thrown the floor. Dee had started to clean up the pieces of broken glass by his desk and bunk.

"This is all my fault."

"Dee please stop this is not your fault. I should never have left him. I should have seen it."

--

Lee was still looking around for clues as to where his father might be. "It's no one's fault. Let's just consternate on finding him before something happens to him. He stared at the letter again praying that what his read between the lines wouldn't come true. The silence in the room was deafening but it was broken by the sudden call of battle stations and a condition One.

Lee, Dee and Laura sprang into action and headed toward CIC. One they were there Gaeta reported a cylon base star had just jumped into range.

Lee sprang into action. "Order the fleet to prepare for jump. Launch the fighters to cover. Dee gave the order.

"What about the search teams." Laura asked as she watched the action unfold. They have raptors or are on ships at the moment. They'll have to join us on the other side.

"Sir." Dee looked over at Lee. "All ships are ready to jump."

"Recall the vipers and start the clock. Combat landing authorized. Dee gave the order to start the jump prep and watched as the vipers all came back on board. Galactica jumped away just in time as a cylon nuke came flying toward their wake.

--

"That was a close call." Dee said as the jump was completed.

"It always is. Standing to condition two and have the department heads file damage reports."

"Yes, Commander." Dee's voice went across the ship wide intercom and ordered the condition change.

Laura stepped up and quietly spoke to Lee. "What about the search?"

"We haven't stopped but I don't think you want the entire fleet to know that the Admiral has gone and disappeared."

"No I suppose not. I'm just worried about him."

"So am I." Lee turned away from Laura and went to speak with Gaeta. "Mr. Gaeta I will need status reports from our search times please."

"Yes, Commander."

Lee walked out of CIC shortly after the damage reports came in Gaeta reported the search teams were continuing but so far there was no sign of his father. He had been missing for at least three hours now and Lee was beginning to become rather worried.

Laura Roslin was the President of the Colonies but Lee knew the President Roslin was currently a buried entity. She had quietly followed him out of CIC and hadn't said one word.

"I know you're worried about him." Lee softly began as the turn the familiar corner toward sickbay. "We'll find him."

"I know. I just hope it's not too late when we do." Laura walked up beside Lee and took his arm; the gesture caused the young Commander to stop mid-stride.

"This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"We've been through this I know, but if I had stayed maybe we wouldn't be looking for him now. Lee he's so weak. What if he reopens his wounds?"

"We'll talk to Cottle and find out." Lee took hold of her hand and they proceeded into sickbay.

The atmosphere was a busy one Many medics and nurse were treated crewman and pilots that sustained wounds during the most recent battle. "Commander on Deck." The young medic closest to the hatch called. Lee stepped through the hatch with Laura.

"As you were. "Ishay." The medic turned around as she heard the Commander call her name. She finished with the pilot she was working on and walked over to Lee Adama and the President."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Commander, Madame President." She acknowledged them both. "How can I help you?"

"We need to speak with Doctor Cottle." Laura said evenly.

"Then speak, you don't have to interrupt my medics to speak with me. The gruff voice said. Lee and Laura turned around to see the older, guff spoken man standing behind them with a cigarette in his mouth."

"How bad is it Doctor?" Lee asked looking around sickbay at the injured.

"Could have been worse." So far there are no fatalities but that guy over there is pretty burned up. The other have minor to moderate wounds and should be back to their duties soon."

"That's good."

"Young lady, are you alright you're awfully quite."

"Jack, no here."

"Okay then let's go into the office."

--

Once they were in the office Laura sat in front of the desk and hung her head the seriousness of the events had finally hit her. Lee rubbed her back as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"He's gone." Laura gasped out between sobs.

"Gone?"

"Yes, Jack… my father has disappeared."

"I let him out of sickbay into your care and three hours later he's gone. I knew I shouldn't have believed him. I should have chained him to the bed and left him there." Jack took a drag of his cigarette. "How long has he been missing?

"Three hours. I have search time scouring the fleet. We'll find him."

"You better and fast. He's in no condition to be up and around for any period of him. He could do more internal damage if he overexerts himself."

Laura tensed some more upon hearing Cottle's words. "How bad could it get?" She wasn't sure she really wanted to hear his answer but she felt she hand to ask.

"If he isn't found soon, depending on were his and what he's gotten into. He could kill himself."

"I don't think he's in the best frame of mind at the moment Jack."

"No I don't think he is… he wasn't when he was here. It wouldn't change that fast. The bottom line is you better find him fast.

--

The corridors were dark and they had and awful smell people were pushing and shoving him as he walked toward his destination. He needed to find a secluded place to sit down and rest. His chest was on fire and his ribs stung every time he moved. His right arm and leg were numb. No one seemed to recognize him as he slinked along and found what he was looking for. A bar he walked gingerly up the bartender and ordered a drink. He took a seat on the stool and waited for it. The tall man behind the bar brought the drink and Bill paid him. He sat there and nursed the drink engrossed in his pain and memories. He had to run he had to get away it was the only way he could survive.

--

The fleet was quiet the search was progressing but getting nowhere fast. The cylons jumped in and everyone jumped into action. Jump coordinates were sent to the fleet, vipers launched and defense was made. The fleet jumped away, the vipers returned and the Galactica rejoined the fleet on the other side of the jump. Another crisis was averted for now.

The raptors came back in and refused and reset their jump coordinates and then went out searching again.

Lee and Dee worked from CIC to map the progress of the search and waited with held breath for every report.

But nothing good came. The Marines and Pilots were fatigued and the work was getting sloppy. With ever minutes that passed the Adama family lost a little hope.

--

Bill stumped off the stool and into the arms off a beautiful blonde. "Whoa, there soldier." Her voice was sweet but not sweat enough to take away the pain."

I…ot a soder. His words slurred from the alcohol.

"Let me help you. Where are you staying?

"Wit ouuuu"

"You look like you're in bad shape are you sure you can handle me?"

"I never prolem beore. "

"I bet you haven't but I think before we do anything we should get you to bed…to sleep this off." The tall blonde did her best to help him out of the bar. She walked him slowly to the living quarters section of the ship.

When she reached her room she opened to door and helped him inside. "Here sit here. The young girl helped him to sit in a chair. "What's you're name."

"Joseph." Bill had no idea why he gave her a false name let alone his father's but he new he had to get away from everything and a new name was a start.

"Well then, Joe let's get you ready for bed."

"What ever you say." The blonde woman noticed a new glint in his eye. "Oh, no not tonight mister… I don't know what's come over me but tonight you get to sleep here… just sleep and it 's free."

Bill nodded and stared up a the ceiling as the girl removed his boots. "ut's you am?'

"What's my name?" the Blonde girl repeated. Is that what you asked."

Bill nodded

"Shevon. My name is Shevon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bill "Joesph" woke up with a hell of a headache and his guardian angle was gone. _What did she say her name was? Shevon, her name was Shevon._ He would have to find her later but now, he decided he needed to find a more premanate place to stay. He sat up slowly, but the pain from his abdomen along with his pounding head caused him to fall back against the pillow. He decided that the best thing to do at the moment was stay put. Shevon might return and he might be able to repay her kindness.

--

Lee was fuming as he walked down the corridor. He stepped into the brig and walked over to the cell. He stood motionless and stared at his target for a long time, as if contemplating his next move.

"Open the cell." Lee commanded.

"Major?" Venner stood and walked toward the acting commanding officer.

"I said open the cell."

Venner was uncertain if this was a wise action but did as he was instructed.

Tigh stood up.

"Sit down."

"You don't tell me what to do, Major?"

"I do now. You're no longer a Colonel in this fleet. Sit down." Lee's voice was hard.

"You messed up your objective. He's still alive."

"Thank the Gods."

Lee began circling Tigh's chair. "Tell me Mr. Tigh, exactly how long have you known you were a cylon?"

"I'm not a cylon! I'm Saul Tigh."

"So, you keep telling us." Lee stopped a looked Tigh in the eye. "Tell me Saul Tigh. Where is my father?"

"You said he was alive. I assume he is here."

"He's not." Lee yelled. "You chased him away. You violated his trust! You the very thing that we're all trying to escape from he couldn't take it anymore." Lee face was red with anger. He turn to Venner give me you're side arm.

"Sir?"

"Give me your weapon, Corporal!"

Venner handed his side arm to an enraged Lee Adama. Lee pushed the weapon against Tigh's Temple. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" Tigh said fear evident in this voice.

"How many cylons are there in the fleet? How many of them are our friends!"

"I don't know." He did know but his wasn't about to say. Lee pushed him the deck and walked out of the cell. He placed the weapon on the table as he left.

---

Bill rolled out of bed and collected his belongings. He had to leave before the girl returned. He needed to keep moving. He didn't want to be found out. He needed time. His ribs still hurt and he wondered if he had gone that at the bar but then thought better of it. He had drunk too much but he didn't remember getting into any fights. The only memory of the bar was the beautiful blonde woman that was his savior. He wanted to stay here and escape with her but he had to move on. Shevon was a beautiful woman but there was something about her the told him to get away. Bill didn't know exactly why, it was just a feeling.

----

Dee walked down by the plot table. Alpha team has complete and sealed grid one. There's no sign of him. They're move to gird two. Delta has complete search grid five and sealed it, no sign of him. They're moving on as well."

"Frak, where in the hell is he?" Lee reached down and captured Dee's hand under the table and squeezed it. "We're running out of time Dee."

"We'll find him Apollo. We will I know it."

"I hope you're right Dee."

Dee knew it wasn't the place or time but she reached up and caressed his face. "We Will." Lee took her hand from his and held "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Lee shook his head, smiled at his wife and drew her hand to his lips lightly kissing her hand. "It's okay."

"How's Laura?"

"She feels responsible."

"We all do."

Dee hang her head and Lee put a hand under her chin. "Hey none of that now," Lee wiped her tears away. "Yes, we do. I need you Dee. I'll be storng for you if your strong for me."

"I'm not going anywhere but you are doing a wonderful job with all of this I'm proud of you. Your father would be proud of you too."

---

Bill Adama wandered through the corridors of the _Prometheus. _He was careful to hide his face; for fear that someone would recognize him. He hadn't shaved in a while and the scruffy look was helping him to fit into the fabric of the ships occupants. He still was uncertain if he was truly unrecognizable. He found a deserted area and put down his belongings. He needed to rest awhile his side was sore and he was short of breathe. He hid in the corner from any passers by and ate a ration pack. Food was a necessity but it wasn't a friend. His stomach wasn't used to solid food and ration packs weren't the best solid food. He struggled to get it down but once it was there it stayed. He was thankful for that.

Bill fell asleep for a short time and when he woke up he heard voices talking in the corridor. "They say they want to board and search the ship for their missing man. I say let it be if the man doesn't want to be in military they shouldn't force him. You would think Adama would have a better head about this. The Captain is allowing them to come on and search. It's like he knows something that no one in the fleet knows."

Cold fear descended on his body. They knew he was missing and they were about to search the ship he was on. He was certain that most of the people on this ship wouldn't know his face, especially now, but his men would know he had to leave and quickly

Bill walked quietly down the corridors to the hanger deck in hopes of finding passage away from this place but he was meant by a wall of ships security personnel waiting for the search party from Galactica. He was trapped. There would be no way off the ship until after they left and then he knew that getting off would be difficult. If Lee was smart, and Bill knew he was, the searched ships would be quarantined away from the rest of the fleet. He would have to find out which ships had already been searched and get passage to one of those, if he wasn't found before then.

---

Shevon was surprised Joe had left so soon. She got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something about him she couldn't put her finger on. She knew she shouldn't search for him but, there was something that drew her to him. She knew his was hurt, mentally and physically. She wanted to help. She searched the room for any clue of his whereabouts or true identity-she had figured out the Joseph was not his name. It was the look in his eyes when he told her, even under the influence of alcohol she could always tell when a man was lying.

She tossed the bed and the bedside table, searched the floor and bathroom and found nothing. She would have to do this the hard way. She left her room and headed for the bar. She'd heard that the Galactica was searching for someone and she knew that no one would get of the ship, eventually he would have to eat and the bar was the only decent place to get food. She would search the corridors and other hiding place along the way.

---

Laura stood on the observation deck. She enjoyed the peacefulness of this place. She was often afforded time to herself and in light of recent events. Laura felt that she had been neglecting her duties, so today she had gone back to _Colonial One_ and acted Presidential. Her heart was somewhere else but she survived the day.

Laura was happy to be back aboard the Galactica somehow when she was here she felt closer to him. He was out there somewhere and she wanted to be with him. There was so much she hadn't said. There was so much they hadn't admitted to. She loved him and she needed him back. She had to tell him before it was too late.

Laura was lost in thought, staring into space. "There you are?"

Lee put his hand on her shoulder and she cringed. "Oh, Lee you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I thought you..."

Laura waved off the apology. It's not your fault. I'm in my own little world right now. I'm not much use to anyone, especially this fleet."

"You're doing a fine job, Laura, no one will blame you for the way you're acting, no one here does."

Laura turned around and Lee was able to see the distress on her face. He drew her into an embrace. "It's hard to put on a face, to be presidential, when I know he's out there, alone and hurt."

Lee held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder wishing there was some way to take her pain away and meld into his own.

---

Shevon sat at the bar for a most of the day but there was no sign of Joseph. Joseph there was something familiar about that name. Maybe it was one of her clients from the past. No, that wasn't it. _My grandfather was a lawyer, I always wanted to follow in his footsteps, but it wasn't in the cards. Lee!!!_ It was Lee! The Admiral that, who it was-- how, had she missed it. It's in the eyes. Those eyes that she looked in so deeply last night-how did she miss that?

Shevon slid off the barstool and went running. She ran until she got back to her room and to a wireless. "This is the _Prometheus _communications link, Can I help you? "Yes, I need to place a wireless call the Galactica, Lee Adama, Please." Shevon held her breath and waited.

"Ma'am, I can't place that call at the moment we are in the middle of a fleet search."

"Look, I know, but I need to speak to Lee Adama, It's very important...it could mean life or death."

"One moment please. I have to get clearance." The line went dead again and Shevon's heart began to pound faster in her chest. She mentally kicked herself for not seeing this soon. The line picked up again. "This is Lieutenant Dualla."

"Yes," Shevon's voice was shaky. "I would like to speak with Lee Adama. I have some information about your missing crew member."

"Hold a moment." Dee tried her best to control her emotions as she switched to ship wide. "Pass the word to Commander Adama, Commander Adama, call CIC. Commander Adama, call CIC."

---  
Lee and Laura eased their embrace. "I just have to get this. Why don't you sit down here? Lee walked her over to the window sit and eased her down. He went and picked up the handset. "Adama"

"I have someone on the line that says they have information about your father. She'll only talk to you." Dee's voice was calm and quiet

Lee shifted a little and looked over to Laura. "Put here through down here."

"Please hold for the Commander."

Shevon took a deep breath. "This is Adama."

"Lee it's me, Shevon."

"Shevon?" Lee paused why would she be calling him? What information could she possibly have? Then his mind flashed back. _"Why didn't you tell me about the woman?" _

"Lee I can't believe I didn't notice this last night...I'm sorry I should have. I should have noticed earlier."

"Noticed what?"

"He used the name Joseph, I should have figured it out."

Lee could feel his stomach flip. "Shevon, is he...are you saying?"

"He's here...He was with me...last night...I'm sorry."

"Where is he now?"

Laura stood up and walked over toward Lee. She stared at him hopefully. He reached for her. "Shevon, this is important. He's hurt."

"I know, but I woke this morning and he was gone. He still has to be on the ship...no one can leave."

"I know, hold tight, I'll find you."

"No, Lee I have to look for him but most everyone knows me here now, I'll try to stay in touch with you."

Lee smiled. "I can't ask you..."

"I want to do this Lee."

"Okay, but be careful. We will be there soon."

Lee hangs up the handset when the line went dead. "He's on the Prometheus... Lee picked up the wireless. "Flight deck this is the Commander ready SAR alpha one, CIC, Adama. Contact sickbay...medical team to SAR raptor."

"Aye Commander." Dee answered giving the order, "Lee who was that girl?"

"It's a long story Dee and one for later."

"I understand."

Lee hangs the handset up again and turned to Laura. He took a hold of both of her shoulders. "Laura, I promise, I'll bring him home." Lee began to walk away but she stopped him.

"Lee, I'd like to go."

"I can't, it's too dangerous."

"Lee." Her voice pleaded as she came closer and looked into his eyes. "It's always been between us."

---

Adama sat in the dark corner of the deck, gasping for air. He side hurt he reached down and grabbed his side, coming up with blood on his hand

"_This just gets worse and worse. So now the Cylons look like us?"_

_ "Right down to their blood._

_"My God... you realize what this means? They could be anywhere. Any one._

_"I've had time to think about it, yes."_

"What do we do?" 

_"I have no idea."_

He had no idea what to do...Tigh...betrayed. Frak no idea. no idea. He had an idea to make this all end.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_The corridors of the _Prometheus_ were damp, dark and full of miscreants. Bill did his best to blend in, his current condition, as grave as it was, didn't lend itself to the part. Some time between his collapse and an ill-fated ration pack, he found a way to stand and moved gingerly down the corridors. The woman who so nicely took him in last night was indeed familiar. Lee, Lee had talked about her albeit under shocked circumstances. _You could have told me about the woman._ Bill watched the shock materialize on his sons face that night with amusement, but the comment had lead to a nice father/son conversation. He learned a lot about Lee that night and his 'girl' Shevon, he should have figured it out the moment she helped him into her quarters the pervious evening, but his was too drunk and beat up to care. Bill continued his struggle down the corridor. His wounds were opening again and he was beginning to bleed. This had to end. He was tired and he needed a place to be alone where no one would bother with him. He wanted to be left alone. He noticed the area he was in was mostly deserted. That in itself was a small miracle, given the lack of space available in the fleet. He found an empty storage locker as he limped down the corridor. He stopped at the hatch and checked to see if anyone was around, upon finding no one, he forced the door open with painstaking effort and staggered inside. _

_---_

_Lee ushered Laura back down the corridor toward his father's quarters. "You're sure about this?"_

"_Commander." Laura's voice was deadly, low and had a clear essence of finality in it. Lee wrapped his arm about her waist and led her inside their destination. Laura stopped in the middle of the room and stared into deep pools of blue. "What are we doing here?"_

_Lee went over to his father's locker. "I needed to get some things for you. The _Prometheus _is not necessary a friendly environment Madame President. I'm not going to loose you on my watch. _

_Laura walked over to the couch and sank down putting her head in her hands. She was the President of the Twelve Colonies, after insurmountable odds, they were fighting for their lives, she was in a way responsible for them all—she could handle that—but this, this was shaking her to her core. She couldn't live without Bill in her life. She needed him back in one piece, unharmed and in her life. She could hear Lee rummaging through the locker. When she looked up, he was gone he returned moments later, dressed in standard marine black with a bulletproof vest._

_He sat down next to her, if you're going to come, I need you to put this on under the BDU's in the head." Lee handed her a bulletproof vest of her own. Laura shook her head and stood up. She disappeared into the head and spoke a moment later. "Why?"_

"_I need to keep you safe?"_

"_No, Lee that's not what I meant why _Prometheus_?"  
_

"_Lee walked closer to the head and stood outside the hatch. "I honestly don't know?"_

_Laura walked out of the head, properly dressed. "Do you care to inspect me Commander?" Laura smiled. _If only Bill were here, what fun they could have with that comment. It didn't sound like something she should say to her surrogate son. _ "That didn't quiet come out the way I wanted. _

_Lee took her hand. "Don't worry, I understand." Lee checks the vest and tightened the straps. "Okay, looks like we're all set. Lee picked up his sidearm and fastened it in his leg holster, before leading the President toward the flight deck. _

_---_

_Shevon knew what she had to do and she knew the risk, but she was also aware that Lee would do anything to protect her. The fleet needed the old man as much as they need President Roslin and this way the only way to get him home. _

_She ran back to her room and pulled some her old 'tricks' She looked at herself in the mirror moments later satisfied with her choices. She picked a few items up off the dresser and made her way toward the bar. Using her talents, she was able to get enough sketchy information to led her in a direction that she was confident would led her to Lee's father. Adama was a broken man. Shevon did the best she could last night make him better, but there is only so much you can do for an injured man without causing him farther pain or injury. She nursed his open wounds and held him while he cried himself to sleep. _

_It appeared her less than reputable sources were corrected. The amount of people in this part of the ship was certain less than she was used to and it was the perfect place to hide. Shevon caught sight of an individual walking down the corridor. He appeared to be gasping for breath, holding his side and limping. She followed this man discreetly, because in her gut, she knew it was him. She followed him to a deserted part of the _Prometheus _and watched as he struggle with the compartment door and staggered inside. She wanted to follow him, but knew she had to contact Lee. She needed to get to the hanger quickly and hope that William Adama wouldn't do anything stupid in the interim. _

_----_

_When Laura and Lee arrived on the hanger deck the marines were already boarding the raptor along with the medical team, Cottle included. "Madame President?"_

"_Don't look so surprised, Jack." _

_Cottle finished his cigarette while watching Laura approach the Raptor. He shook his head at Lee. "I'm not surprised at you, young lady, just that junior over here," Jack pointed to Lee, " is allowing it."_

_Lee shot the doctor a look. "You try and talk some sense into her."_

_Cottle put up his cigarette and throw it in the trash bin. "With due respect Commander. I have and there's not a chance." They helped Laura onto the wing of the raptor and into her seat. _

_Lee walked up to the cockpit and sat next to Racetrack. "Preflight is complete. We're ready to roll sir. The second unit of marines will meet us on board."_

"_Scoop and run is ready?" _

"_Yes, Sir." Racetrack said as they were lifted onto the flight deck and cleared for takeoff._

_----_

_The storage locker was perfect; Bill slid to the floor and opened his pack. The pain had given away to numbness and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he still had work to do, this had to stop. He emptied the bag. Rations, utility knife, rope, liquor, and medical supplies. He opened a gaze pack and blood stopper to apply to his side. The blood stopper lived up to its design but it was an experience to say the least. He never knew treating a wound could be that painfully. He took a needle of morpha out of the box and pulled off the cap. This would be so easy…. There was enough here to make the pain all go away…for good. _

_He wouldn't have to live with the fact that his best friend was a fraking toaster. He laid his head against the bulkhead and closed his eyes. Tigh was so close to him they had been through so much. _

_---_

"I want to try something new this time." They didn't have much time before the next set of jumps. Bill took the opportunity to clean up, shave, and eat something quickly. Tigh joined him for the meal. "Divide the fleet into six groups. And then jump." Bill brought the razor back to his face and cut himself. "And then jump two more times, and on the fourth jump, we rendezvous at a common set of coordinates."

"Twenty-four jumps to plot. We're breaking our humps calculating one jump every thirty-three minutes." Tigh spoke as he ate his noodles.

"Get off my jacket."

Tigh moved so Bill could reach his jacket He continued to eat "Are you eating this?"

"Not anymore."

_Adama was brought back to reality by a new wave of pain. This man claimed to be his friend. He fought beside against the cylons and yet he was no better then a skin job himself. Bill just wanted to scream. _

_The flashbacks kept coming and with each one the pain and anger increased. How could he let someone like this so close? He risked his life for a cylon a no good cylon._

" Twelve more cases of nervous exhaustion, that makes sixty-one. Have the doc start pumping them up with stimulants and getting them back on the line. Pilots too. One out of every three, every other cycle."

"That's going to come back and bite us in the ass."

: "Yeah, well, we have too much work and not enough people to do it."

"Fuel report." 

"I already signed one of these."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Com traffic to you from the President"

" Is this my ten minutes, or this yours?"

"Yours. I took ten last time".

"Then I'll see you guys in combat."

"I believe it was your ten minutes." 

"The old man's so tired that he can't remember, then it's his turn"

_Adama struggled to sit up, this was Saul Tigh's job, he had been programmed to befriend Bill to get close the fleet and help tear it apart from this inside. It all made sense now, it all made sense. All they have been running from, Cylons that look human, suicide bombers, New Carprica it all made sense. Adama felt like he was about to be sick. He closed his eyes and willed the pain to go away to no avail. He saw Tigh face all the time memories of he and Tigh walking down causeway C and finding Doral walking the corridor._

" _Security, X O Send an armed detail to meet me in the midpoint promenade deck causeway, "C" level. Approach from aft, repeat, approach from aft."_

"_Doral!"_

Without a word, Doral turns and opens his jacket. Bill and Tigh see the bomb attached to his chest. Doral has a detonator in his hand. Adama moves to jump the man, but Tigh jumps over Adama first, barely getting him away from the blast as Doral immediately detonates himself and explodes in the passage way.

_Adama entered sickbay this Tigh at his side and saw devastation all around him " What's the count?" Cottle flew by him to the next injured solider reporting to his commander at the same time _

" _Three dead, 13 injured."_

_Tigh stood next to Adama. "You get a good look at the bomber?" He asked._

"_Yes."_

" _It was him, right?"_

"_Yes. I want to see the Master-at-Arms in my office, in 10 minutes."_

_----_

This was all just too much to swallow it consumed him. He was alone and in a few minutes all the pain would go away.

----

"_You want to tell the public that the cylons look human? There's a can of worms."_

"_Keeping silent hasn't helped us very much. Maybe shining a light on the situation will make things pop up."_

"_All right."_

"_Hey... I owe you one."_

Owed him one. Not anymore at this point that toaster was lucky to be alive, that thanks enough. "ARRRRRRRRH," Adama let out a blood curdling, scream of pain and anger, before tearing through the bag to find the supplies he needed to make this all just come to any end. He had no gun but the knife would do. He as already injured a few statically placed cuts and it would be over before long. Should he leave a message? Would anyone truly miss him? He though for a moment about how he felt when Kara 'died' and quickly wrote a short not on the remains of the blood-stopper pack, it read simply, L&L I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you needed me to be. Bill.

----

They arrived on the _Prometheus _and met quickly with the ships Captain, after briefing the marines and setting up a search strategy the teams moved quickly. Laura, Lee, Cottle and his medical team were about to set off with their marines when Lee heard and all too familiar voice.

"Lee!" Shevon was running across the deck toward him the marines moving to block her path.

Shevon stopped frightened by the marines. "I know where he is."

"No, let her through." Lee moved closer. "I know where he is!"

Lee took a hold of her shoulders. "We have to hurry Lee we don't have much time. I'm afraid his is…" Shevon stopped in mid-sentence. She spotted Laura standing next to Lee.

Lee was able to regain her attention. "Shevon, can you take us to him?"

"Yes, hurry, it's this way. Hurry!!!"

" Marines, follow the lady." Lee ordered and they were off double quick with Lee and Laura following as well.

"Do you trust her Lee?"

"Yes, I do. I saw the fear in her eyes. Fear is very powerful Madame President, as you well know, she has no really reason lure us here other than to help us. "

---

Bill studied the knife for a short time before placing the shiny, jagged blade against his skin. He let the cold blade lay there for a moment. In an instant he was no long sitting on the floor in the storage compartment. He was standing in CIC looking in to Saul Tigh eyes. The knife was securely held in is hand and Saul was egging him on.

: "_Do it. What are you waiting for?"_

---

Lee, Laura, and the Marines moved as quickly as they could through the damp, dark, and crowded corridors of the ship. Shevon leading them in the direction of the Old Man. They finally reached a point where the people no longer milled in the passageways and the ship grew eerily quiet.

"Shevon" Lee ran up ahead to join her. "How much farther is it?"

"Not, far. I do have a question for you thought. Why did you bring _her_ here? This isn't the safest place in the fleet and it we don't have your father. We need her."

Lee stopped her allowing the group to catch up but also so they could talk. "I know it's not the safest place, but I also know that they have a connection. It's a connection we may need to use in order to get him back. I wasn't about to argue with the president either."

"I just hope it's not too later Lee. I really think he's planning something stupid." The realization finally hit Lee. Shevon had been trying to tell him this since they had arrived. She didn't want to worry the President but she was afraid his father would commit suicide."

A cold numbing chill ran through his body. He grabbed her hand and took off at a run the Marines had barely caught up and they were off running again. "Come on."

---

The blade was still against his skin, although it was now warm. He studied it for a moment and then made his finally decision. Tigh was still in his head taunting him.

" _Do it. What are you waiting for?"_

" _Do it. What are you waiting for?"_

" _Do it. What are you waiting for?"_

" _Do it. What are you waiting for?"_

He ran the blade over his wrist allowing it to sink slightly into his wrist the silver sheen of the blade now show evidence of crimson and drops of blood were trickling to the deck like a leaky faucet.

" _Do it. What are you waiting for?"_

" _Do it. What are you waiting for?"_

"_If they're coming for you, they're gonna be very disappointed." _

" _Do it. What are you waiting for?"_

"_Do it. What are you waiting for?"_

He could hear echoes of people coming down the corridor. He was running out of time. He quickly moved the blade the other wrist and ran the already crimson stained blade into his wrist. He could feel the life drain out of him as he dropped the knife the deck. He could hear people in the distance coming closer. Bill's only wish this that it would be fast and they would let him go. He passed out and crumbled to the deck in a sea of his own blood

"_If they're coming for you, they're gonna be very disappointed." _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The hatch to the storage locker was barricaded shut. It didn't take long to gain entrance but when they did the rescue team was in utter shock.

"Dad!" Lee ran up to his father and eased him down on to the deck. He did his best to stop the bleeding. It felt like Sharon and Tigh had shot him all over again. Crimson blood covered his hands and arms.

Laura was frozen, looking at the sight before her. She stumbled back into Corporal Venner's arms. "Madame President…Madame President…you need to breathe Ma'am. "Oh, Bill, Why? Why would you?"

"Move it! Get out of my fraking way!" Cottle knelt down next to Lee "We've got to tie off the blood flow that the only way to save him. "Gods damn it. You want the world to end fine but they are neater ways of doing this." Cottle and Ishay worked quickly tying off the blood flow. "Okay, people, we are in scoop and run mode as of now, if we don't get him out of here and back to Galactica RFN he won't have any chance of survival."

Lee watched as the med team and the Marines carried the stretcher out the storage locker. "Wait." Laura spoke the strongest words since they arrived.

"We can't, every second we wait is a second we loose. We need to go." Cottle said.

Lee walked up to Laura. "What is it?"

Laura reached out and brushed a stray piece of hair off of Bill's forehead. "The people on the ship cannot see us carrying him back to the Raptor. It would induce a panic.

"Laura, we don't have time to discuss this we need to go. Cottle said as he nodded to the Marines."

Lee put his arms around Laura and tried to reassure her as the walked back with the team. The tears we still trapped in her eyes Lee was sure they would fall later, but no while they were on the Prometheus. Suddenly her body went limp. "Laura." Lee stopped for a moment and slid down the bulkhead with her. "We have to go, he's bleeding out."

"I can't…go…on, Lee…not without …"

"I know." Lee stood up and reached down to pick up a broken Laura Roslin.

Shevon caught up with them. She too was in shock. "Is he going to be okay? Is she okay?" Shevon asked looking at the President limp body in Lee's arms.

"Yes, Shevon, I don't know how to ever thank you for what you've done." Lee spoke as he carried Laura back to the raptor.

"I didn't do nearly enough. I ran away to get help and look what happened to him." She pointed to the bleeding leader and the medical team, stopped in the middle of the corridor trying desperately to stabilize him.

"Clear." Cottle called and William Adama's body jolted up off the gurney. "Okay we have him back now, but we need to move."

Lee held Laura weeping in his arms. She was crumbling again. "Lee you can go beyond this point with the Admiral of the fleet exposed like this?"

"What do you mean?"

A mob could be heard in the distance. The people saw the marines and you. They aren't happy about you being here. I left before to get supplies for the medical team. I could barely get back. They know you have a very important injured person in your party. There are very influential people on this ship that would like nothing better than to finish the job. They figure out who you're looking for Lee. You know that if you carry him through this section exposed, someone will surely recognize him. You're going to have to smuggle him out."

"Shevon, we don't have time."

"Make the time Lee or you will be in the middle of a blood bath. " Shevon ran ahead and talked to the Marines and ran off again.

Cottle ran back to where Lee was standing shocked. "We can't wait Son, unless you want to kill him."

Lee looked down at Laura. "Are you strong enough to stand."

Laura nodded weakly as Lee put her up against the bulkhead. "Doctor I have no wish to kill him, but Shevon is right." Do you hear that? The mob could be herd getting closer. They don't like us Doctor. They would like nothing better than to harm or kill us. This is not a nice section of this ship. It is also the only way back to the hanger deck. I have the President and an injured Admiral of the fleet here. We don't want the people of the fleet to know he is missing most of all that he is hurt…dare I say," Lee voice caught as he looking at his father's near lifeless body, "near death." Lee turned and pointed to Laura. "I'm sure as hell not going to see her harmed on this mission."

" With all do respect, Commander, what the frak do you suggest we do?"

Lee reached out and put a hand on Cottle shoulder. "We have to smuggle him out, you're going to have to stabilize him. Shevon is finding a place were you can work. Fix him up as best you can?

"For how long? He's barely alive now?" Cottle through up his hands.

"Long enough to get him on the Raptor."

"Lee." Laura looked up at the young man. "How exactly are we going to get him out of here?"

Lee looked back to the President. "Think, Baltar…"

"He'll never survive!!!" Cottle protested as he caught Lee drift."

Shevon ran back to the group. Okay, Lee bring him this way."

Lee nodded and helped the President up and they began to walk. "Doctor, she is giving us a place to prep for the trip. I need you to your best…"

"You're helping him finish the job!" Cottle said as he stormed away and followed Shevon.

"Madame President I know this is a shock to you but it's the only way." Laura looked Lee in the eyes and took hold of his arm. She didn't say a word to him, but he could see it in her eyes. If his father died because of this she would never forgive him.

"It isn't the only way." Her comment was dark and low, almost deadly.

It was crazy he knew but he alternative was to have an angry mob on the other side of the bulkhead kill them all for the simple reason that they didn't like the establishment.

----

"Come this way. You can work in here." Shevon led the team in to a storage area where they could work on the Admiral. "Well this is primitive but it will do. Ishay start with the older wounds stitch them up the best you can."

"Yes Doctor."

What about the self-inflected wounds?" Laura voice was small as she approached the medical team.

Jack came over to her and led her away from the group. "I have those tied off, but the longer we wait the more likely he is to lose his hands. I'm going to look at the wounds more closely and see what we are dealing with." Laura nodded and watched Jack return to the medical team.

Lee paced around helpless waiting for the medical team to finish. "Commander."

Shevon and two marines came up behind them. "This is the best we could do sir."

"It'll do. When Cottle is done. Scoop and run." Lee walked over to the medical team and watched.

"Okay, we better tie this off or he bleed all over the bag, put the Oxygen mask on, let's put new pressure bandages on the chest, and get him out of here. The Medics and Marines made quick work of loading the Admiral into the body bag "Okay people let's move. The mob didn't help the situation; the Marines pushed their way through.

"This is so fraking crazy." Laura said as Lee and Venner cleared a path for her back to the hanger bay the Medical team on second team of marines following.

"It could be worse, Madame President." Once the team made it to the flight deck the marines made quick work of getting both the President and Admiral aboard. The medics removed the Admiral from the body bag and returned to work.

"His pressure is dropping, we need to get back to Galactica now if you want him to live. Cottle offered. Laura knelt beside Bill desperate for any type of contact.

"Doctor, I've lost the heartbeat "Deliberator and stand by with epee. Madame President I need you to move."

"Laura…Laura come on." Lee came back from the co-pilots seat. He put his arms around Laura's waist and lifted her out of the way of the medical team. "Come on, Laura, sit up here with Racetrack."

"Clear."

Lee turned around and watched as Cottle shocked his father. He arced off the deck.

"Galactica, Racetrack."

"Go ahead, Racetrack."

"I am declaring a medical emergency. Request permission for priority landing.. We will need trauma teams standing by."

"Copy and granted the board is green."

"I have the ball."

----

By the time the Raptor was in the hanger bay the cat was out of the bag. The fleet and the crew of the Galactica new that the old man was in dire straits again, the medical teams left in a hurry and the old man was now in surgery.

"I failed him Lee I wasn't there when he needed me most."

"This is not your fault Madame President."

"If anything it's mine."

"How do you figure that Commander?"

I didn't get him back here in enough time. Cottle says he could loose partial use of his hands because the artery was tied off for such a long time. His chest wounds look to be infected and there is some damage to his heart because of all the extra movement."

"Yes, that's all true and it's tearing me apart inside, but it is not your fault. It's not my fault. We can only do what we did. We can only wait."

Sickbay was buzzing with activity Lee and Laura waited outside the surgical area Lee was afraid for her in all honesty. Laura looked as if she could break at any moment. "I'm not leaving." Lee squeezed her hand "You don't have to go through this alone."

Laura looked in her Captain Apollo's eyes. "I would expect nothing less from you Captain Apollo."

"Excuse me Commander." Lee looked up and came face to face this Corporal Venner."

"Yes Corporal."

"Could I have a moment in private sir?"

Lee looked over at the President. "I won't be gone long." Lee stood up and walked out into the corridor with the Corporal. 

"We finished cleaning out the area on the Prometheus Sir. I found this next to the Admiral's bag, sir. I wasn't sure how the President would react. I figured…"

"Let me see it Venner." Venner handed him a partial blood stained empty ration pack wrapper on the wrapper it said. I'm sorry. I couldn't be the man you needed." Bill. Lee blinked back tears. "I trust this will go no farther then us."

Venner stood at attention. "Yes, sir."

Lee stuck the paper in his pants pocket before saluting the Corporal "Thank you Venner." Venner nodded and moved off. Lee returned to sit next the President and continue their vigil.

---

Lee had been quiet for quite some time now. "What did Venner want before?"

Lee came out of his trance, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked you if I needed to know anything about your meeting with Venner?"

"Oh," Lee sat up straighter and looked into Laura's eyes. "It was nothing. He just wanted me to know Shevon was safe. We moved her off the Prometheus.

"Oh, I see." Laura turned and sank back down into the chair, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.

Lee watched her for a while saying nothing, he put his hand in his pocket and touched the note between his fingers. He had just lied to the President, but it was for her own good.

A short time later Lee was pulled from his thoughts as Jack Cottle walked into the room. He and Laura both stood up and listened as Cottle spoke. "It's touch and go folks but he is stable. The arteries in both wrists have been repaired and I will be ordering him to talk to some one. He is receiving blood at the moment, and will for the next few hours."

"Can we see him?" Laura asked.

"You can sit with him but I doubt he'll be doing a lot of talking."

Lee walked over next to Laura and took her hand. "Why is that?"

"He's in a coma son. I'm sorry. It could be the body's way of repairing itself or it could be for the blood loss. Like I said it'll be touch and go for a while all we can do is hope.

Laura felt her knees go weak and if it weren't for Lee and his quick reflexes she would have ended up in a pile on the deck. "Oh Gods…" Lee helped her back to the chair and Cottle knelt down before her.

"We've done all we can for him, now it's up to him."

---

"Dee and news on the Old man?" Gaeta asked as he walked down into the pit.

"Nothing new, what do you have?"

"Some comm. traffic from Colonial One, it seems that the civilian fleet is getting restless, someone claims that the saw the old man aboard their ship and that he isn't running the fleet."

"Frak."

"Tory is concerned about mass panic. She's on her way to see the President"

Dualla put the clipboard on the light table. "Mr. Gaeta you have the deck."

"Aye Sir."

----

Laura sat next to Bill watching him and holding his hand. "I don't know why you did what you did, but I forgive you. Come back to me please."

Lee looked on with tear threatening to fall from his eyes. He felt and hand on his shoulder. "Oh, hi."

Hi yourself." Dee snaked her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry to do this now, I just."

"You don't have to explain…No one but the President can see anyway." Lee looked in his wife's eyes. "What's the matter?"

"The fleet is in a state panic. They found out the old man was the one missing. They're panicking. She's going to have to say something to reassure the fleet.

"Frak. I'll talk to her."

"Tory's on the way with the details."

"Okay, I'll be up in a bit. I'll talk to Laura." Lee kissed Dee and watched her leave sickbay, before he pulled back the curtain by his father's bed. "Madame President, it seems we have a small problem."

Laura looked up wiping her eyes. "What is it Commander?"

"It appears that someone go word that the Admiral was missing and is now severely wounded. The fleet is close to mass panic.

"Oh Gods, I'll have to make a statement. It seems like we just did this."

"We'll do it again, no harm. Tory is on her way."

Laura stood up and straightened her appearance. She bent over and kissed Bill on the forehead. "I'll be back and you better be awake when I get here."

Lee smiled and swallowed a laugh. He showed the President out and they headed toward the hanger deck. "I'll have to go back to Colonial One. I'm afraid I haven't been much of a President lately. I've been rather caught up in my personal life.

"No one is blaming you for that."

---

Fellow citizens of the fleet, I address you today to reassure you that the fleet is continuing it's journey as normal. There have been rumors the Admiral Adama has left the fleet, this is not true. The Admiral was however, recently wounded rather severely and is currently in sickbay in critical condition. The fleet is still in good hands but Commander Lee Adama and I, along with the crew of Galactica ask you all to pray for the Admiral's safe recovery. I will be addressing you again as more information becomes available. Once again, let me assure you that our leadership is enacted and our journey will continue. Thank you and goodnight.

Once Laura got the signal that they were off wireless. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Well done, Madame President."

"Thank you Commander. Now is Starbuck sure about this first set of coordinates.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Laura stood up and Lee saw her smile for the first in quite a few days. "Well than, let's go find Earth Commander and hopefully the Cylons won't follow."

---

We intercepted a transmission from the Colonial Fleet. It seems that their leadership is breaking down. Admiral Adama appears to be wounded and is not in command. This would be the time to make our move. Cavil did his best to convince the 2's, 6's, and 8's

Do you all agree with Cavil? Sharon asked the Doral, and Simon's

"We do."

"We'll have to confer. "

"They are jumping. Don't take too long."

"Follow them for now. You will have our decision with in the hour."

----

Laura sat next to Bill's bedside reading aloud she didn't know why she decided to do this but it made her feel better. She had read somewhere a long time ago that it helped coma patients to hear people talking to them

---

"Fleet prepared to jump Commander." Dee reported

"Very well, start the clock."

"Attention on Galactica Jump Clock is running 10,9…"

---

"We agree with you. We will attack on the other side of the jump.

---

"4…3…2…1, Jump." In a flash Galactica and the fleet appeared one step closer to Earth.

"Jump complete, sir. All ships present and accounted for, Gaeta looked up as the alarms began to go off on his console. Dradis Contact, Cylon basestar. They are launching fighters."

Lee didn't miss a beat. "Set condition one. Launch fighters. Get them all up in the air. Send jump coordinates and tell the fleet to jump ASAP.

"Aye."

Dee picked up the wireless. "Set condition one throughout the ship…this is not a drill. Flight Deck CIC launch vipers."

"Main battery ready sir."

"Mr. Hoshi, Fire at will."

"Ships are jumping in sequence sir, we are spooled up and ready. The last ship is away." Dee reports.

"Recall all Vipers, Combat landings."

The vipers hit the deck and Galactica was gone in a flash.

----

"Damage reports please. Dee you have the Con. I'll be on the flight deck." Lee left and took the long walk to the flight deck. He arrived to see several of the deckhands working on post flight checks and refueling the birds. Lee climbed down the ladder in search of Chief Tyrol.

"What's the damage report Chief?"

"It's minimal Sir, nothing that can't be fixed. I have a couple of birds that need fuses. We're working of those now. We'll have the alerts re-fueled and ready to go. The CAP is back out already."

"Nice work Chief." Lee walked out and down the corridor toward the pilots' ready room.

"Attention on deck, Kat called as the Commander entered the room.

Lee walked up the podium, "as you were. I wanted to come down and tell you all how very proud I am of all of you. Your response to the latest crisis was exactly what this fleet has come to expect. It is what the Admiral expects and what I as your CAG have come to expect. I don't know why the cylons decided to attack us just now but I can tell you that I doubt it is over. We all know they have reasons for everything they do. However far we are pushed remember your training, trust your instincts. Good hunting. " Lee stepped down from the podium and out the door. He looked at his watch, if his gut was right they didn't have much time until the cylons came back for round two.

---

Lee found Laura sitting in the chair with her eyes closed, although he doubted she was actually asleep, given the excitement of the past few minutes. Lee checked the monitors and noticed that his father's vitals seemed to be improving.

"What's happening Commander?"

"The cylons launched an attack after the last jump. We've jumped to another set of coordinates, but I have a feeling it's only a matter of time before they find us again."

Lee sat down on a chair at the other side of the bed. "I think we need a new strategy."

The klaxon sounded again and Dee voice was soon heard over the intercom. "Set condition one throughout the ship…this is not a drill. Commander Adama report to CIC."

Lee stood up and started to leave and then turned back. "You're safe here. I'll find you when this is over." He turned around and walked out quickly making his way to the CIC. He looked at his watch and his stomach did a flip. Frak 33 minutes, Lee walked in just after the fight began and from the sound of the box the Colonials were doing well. "How long until all the ships have jumped. "Five minutes, sir." Lee asked Dee when he came in.

"Mr. Hoshi, train the main battery on the cylon base ship. Let's see if we can't give our people a little more cover."

The Galactica was suddenly rocked by missile fire. "Damage report."

"Minimal sir. Last ship has jumped away."

"Recall the vipers. Prepare to jump."

Dee looked at Lee. "This is just like last time isn't it. "

"Sure is looking that way. Mr. Gaeta?"

"All vipers aboard."

"Jump."

In a flash Galactica was gone and once again back with her fleet. "Jump Complete sir, all ship accounted for.

Very well, Mr. Gaeta, Lieutenant Dualla, set the clock for 33 minutes."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lee Adama didn't remember being this tried the last time they were being chased by the cylons. "Medical Report, Hoshi said as He followed Lee and Dee down the corridor toward sickbay.

"Four more pilots succumb to exhaustion. Ammunitions report.

"I saw this one already. "

" Sorry Sir, Corporal Venner, reports that Starbuck is wishing to speak with you."

"It's alright Hoshi. I'll talk to Starbuck after the next jump."

"Aye, sir." Hoshi saluted and left the two senior officers to continue their journey.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Dee asked.

"I may need to put in a plane soon the way things are going. Hell, I may need to get in a plane."

If Dee was at all surprised by Lee's comment she didn't show it. "You should be resting."

"I need to see him Dee. Besides, it's your ten minutes. Go now, I'll see you in combat."

"I check on them the next time around."

Lee smiled at his wife and brushed her cheek "I know you will, sweet dreams."

---

Lee approached the secluded area in sickbay and drew back the curtain. The bell and beeps of the machines, and the sight of his father before him a not so gentle reminder of their current situation. Laura was sleep with her head resting on his father's leg, a book was haphazardly dropped on the floor. It seemed that everyone was taking what time they could between attacks to rest. Lee turned to leave. He didn't have the heart to wake her.

"What's happening Commander?"

Lee turned around at the sound of her tired voice. He walked over to the chair she was sitting in "I didn't mean to wake you, Ma'am." Lee bent down and picked up the book from the floor.

Laura graciously accepted it. "You didn't. I think I'm programmed now. I know when we are about to jump again."

Lee looked at his watch. "We still have another 22 minutes."

Laura nodded. "I see. There hasn't been much of a change here. I'm still hoping I wake up one of these times and he'll be staring at me with those crystal blue eyes."

Lee sat next to and took her hand. "He will, He is not going to leave you Laura, He cares for you very much."

Laura's breath caught in her throat. "I wasn't aware that you knew how I felt."

"Due Respect Madame President, you're both pretty transparent."

"I suppose we are." Laura squeezed Bill's hand. "You hear that Bill I've been found out. "

Lee smiled for the first time in a long time. Laura turned her attention back to Lee. "What can I do for you Apollo?"

"Kara has been asking to see us. She says she can help."

"You don't know if you can trust her do you?"

"I know I could trust the 'old' Kara. I haven't figured this Kara out yet. I may need her to fly soon. We spread rather thin and this group of pilots is good but even the good falter. It would help if we injected some fresh blood soon. We're already up over one hundred jumps. I'm considering getting back into a plane myself."

"Do you really think that's necessary? The fleet needs you Commander alive and in one piece."

"The fleet needs pilots to defend them more. I'll only do it if I have too."

"Colonial One has been asking me to return. The Quorum is concerned. I don't want to leave him, Lee. I don't want him to wake up along, in the middle of this hell we're reliving."

"I heard about that and after talking to the Captain of the Colonial One and your security staff. We decided that is in your best interests to stay here."

Laura smiled. "How did you manage that?"

"Colonial one is experiencing some problems with their jump drive. It is a security risk to have the president aboard, in the middle of a combat situation. You will remain as our guest here on Galactica."

"Laura smiled and squeezed his hand. "Someday you will make a very good politician Commander."

"Thank you, but no thank you, ma'am." Lee looked down at his watch, "if you'll excuse me."

"Of course."

---

The Galactica was rocked once again by gunfire. "Nukes are incoming!"

"Turn us in to the Nukes we can absorb that…protect the fleet, brace for impact."

The CIC was jostled, Dee stood up after the impact. "Dee, your head."

---

"Ah," Laura was thrown from he chair in the impact all the sudden alarms stated going off around here. Ishay ran in and went to work quickly, "I need a code team… the powers out for the respiratory." A medic arrived quickly followed by Doctor Cottle. The stated to bag the Admiral and he stabilized. Ishay moved to the other side of the bed. "Madame President, Are you alright?"

"Alright keep going like that until we get to the other side of this jump." Cottle followed Ishay and helped Laura up. "I think I'm okay."

"Here let me have a look." Cottle moved Laura hand away from her forehead. "Well you're bleeding, so I'd say you're not okay. I doesn't look bad though, you're probably have a shiner, you hit the corner of that table pretty hard" Jack pointed to the bedside table with her books on it. "A couple of stitches and the cut will be fine." Jack handed her a thick piece of gauze. "Hold that on your head I'll be right back."

Laura turned to Ishay and the other medic in the room "Is he all right?"

"Yes, ma'am. We just have to get power back to the respirator. We have to wait until after the jump.

Laura nodded and smiled at the young medic. "Thank you."

"Yes, ma'am."

---

"I'll be fine."

"Commander all ships away. " Gaeta reported.

"Bring the birds home, combat landing and get us out of here."

"All ships aboard….Jump 151 is complete."

Lee walked over to Dee and moved her hand from her head. "You should get that looked at."

"Mr. Gaeta you have the deck Have all department heads send damage reports. Starting with the next jump I wanted every person who's every flown a plane in a flight suit.

"We're getting slopping and tired." Lee helped Dee down the corridor an in to Sickbay "Doctor, I have another injured person here.

Cottle ran by Lee and Dee put her over there. I'm dealing with the President at the moment.

Lee helped Dee over to an empty bed next to his father's area. "Is the President all right?" Lee asked as he saw blood soaking through a strile drape while Cottle was sewing her up." 

"I'm fine, Lee. I fell and hit my head."

Lee peeked in Dee has done the same? Lee noticed Ishay standing over his father with the CPR bag attached. "What happened?"

"Calm down, Please Commander. The Admiral is quite all right. We are just waiting for power to be restored. I've spoken with CIC, we have top priority."

"Thank you Ishay."

"Doctor, I got a lot of tired pilots. I want them put of stim rotation, every third group."

"Will do, we'll start now with the pilots in here and move on from there. I have also ordered all people about with flight training to suit up, so that means I'm back in rotation as well as Starbuck. Dee and Gaeta will be handling things aboard ship."

"Lee are you sure that wise." Laura tilted her head to look at him.

"Hold still. I don't have time to be doing this twice."

"It's all we have Madame President."

"I understand. How long until round 152?"

Lee looked at his watch about twenty-five minutes, so if you will excuse me." Lee walked away passed his wife. "I check on you later. I need you in CIC for combat."

"I'll be there don't you worry. " Dee kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good hunting Commander."

---

The hatch to the brig opened. Kara stood up. "So, Lee Adama returns." The guard slid up the cell and Lee stepped in carrying a flight suit.

"This isn't working Kara. The cylons are too close. You said you could help us and I believe you but we have to stop them from following us first."

"It's a difficult thing to do when the pop up every 33 minutes."

"I'm well aware." Lee put the flight suit on the rack. "I need your help Kara. I need where you can do the most good-in the cockpit and on my wing for the next attack."

"You're going to fly in the next attack…your fraking crazy, Lee Adama."

"Maybe but we need some fresh reflexes in the air. I've got tired pilots, pilots on stims, and it will only last so long."

"I'm with you. Let's get rid of these mother fraking toaster and find Earth."

"Okay, I'm meet you in the ready room in ten minutes." Lee looked at his watch again. We've got sixteen until the clock runs out." Lee let Kara and talked to the guard outside.

----

Six, Leobean and Sharon were all sitting in the conference room on "This isn't working." Natalie said.

"With each jump and each attack we are moving farther away from Earth. We are chasing them away.

"We need to try and convince the Cavils, Dorals and Simons to stop this."

"Cavil with not listen to reason. He has already proposed to lobotomizing the raiders."

"He has to listen, it's the only way we are going to be able to find Earth."

"I know a way to make him listen…I'll get to boomer."

"It's risky but it might work.

---

Kara left the head and walked toward the pilot's ready room it felt good to be in a flight suit again. The intercom sound and Hoshi's voice came over loud and clear. "Pilots to ready room, preflight briefing."

When Kara reached the Ready room she saw Lee talking to several of the pilots, most looked tired and warm. "Okay folks let's all take a seat. We don't have a lot of time. You've all been doing an outstanding job. Keep up the great work…I know we're all exhausted, but the fleet is counting on us. We have some new pilots with us…who are old pilots, like myself We'll be joining you up there so those of you who have been working the hardest will be sitting this one out, you know who you are, so take the opportunity to get some rest, we'll need you next time around." Lee waited as the pilots got up to leave. "The rest of you…Combat landings expected again to be the order of the day, so... double check your undercarriage before, uh..." Lee was so fatigued he couldn't find his voice. He looked around the room and noticed the pilots slumped down, half-asleep. "Look, you've all done this one hundred and fifty one times. Some of us who were here in the early days have done it more. You know what to do. No mistakes, and let's make it to 152 and good hunting, and be careful out there." The pilots left the ready in the customary way touch the photo given to them so they would never forget what they are fighting for.

---

In CIC everyone looks exhausted. A clock is counting down from 43 seconds. Gaeta is watching it. Hoshi is nudging a sleeping soldier on the shoulder to wake him up. Dualla walks on to CIC and yawns.

Gaeta nods to Dee as she enters and stands opposite him in the pit. "Sit Rep." Dee asks

"Fifteen seconds." Gaeta states

Hoshi reports "Sir, jump 152 underway. Fifty-three ships have jumped. Ten still reporting trouble with their FTL drives, including Colonial One."

Just wonderful, we're slowing down. We've got to be faster than this. "Maybe this time..." 

"We can only hope." Gaeta says as they both watch the clock hit Zero, the alarms state to sound and cylon ships can be seen on the dradis. "

dradis contact. It's the Cylons."

"Dammit, I guess not this time.

----

Lee sat in the viper waiting with the air wing "And one minute to mark." He and Starbuck are both squinting up their faces as though they're trying to stay awake.

Apparently we didn't get lucky this time." Apollo watched the basestar jump in and the raiders begin to launch "All right, you know the drill, people. Scatter formation. Keep them off the civvies and don't stray beyond the recovery line. "

Starbuck gives Apollo a thumbs up it felt just like old times, She splashed one raider and watched as a missile hit Galactica 

----  
All through the ship things shook, Cottle was sitting with Laura and Bill and Ishay was there as well in case they needed to act quickly. Laura started to fall and Jack caught. "Oh, this is so much fun."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of this real fast."

"You and me both."

----  
Hoshi reported a hit on the starboard bow. "The damage control parties are responding."

Gaeta looks up a the dradis console "Basestar is launching raiders. All civilian ships away, including Colonial One."

Dee picked up the handset Apollo, Galactica…Come on home.

Apollo hears Dee over the wireless, "Combat landings!"

The vipers hit the deck and the ship is away in a flash

Gaeta looked at the board the coordinates were correct they had made it through another one. "Jump 152 complete."

"All civilian ships present and accounted for, sir" Hoshi reported

Very good Mr. Hoshi. Mr. Gaeta, start the clock. And let's start prepping for the next jump. Damage control reports to CIC as well.

Gaeta picked up the handset and spoke over intercom. "Clock is running. Thirty-three minutes... mark."

---

Cavil stared at his cylon brethren. "You are so weak."

"That not the point Brother." Six reassured him.

"It's exactly the point. We need to eliminate the humans so that we can make Earth our own."

"But with each jump we are moving farther away from Earth. We need the humans to show us the way. We need to follow them Cavil. We need a new strategy this isn't working. You underestimate their resiliency" Leobean said.

"Says the model who has become obsessed with the human they call Starbuck. No, we don't stop we keep going." Cavil got up and walked away.

"Now What?" Sharon asked.

"He's convinced he doesn't need the humans, D'anna claims he only needs the five. He'll kill them all and save the five, and the technology to find Earth. We have to stop this." Another Sharon offered.

"Cavil is back on his ship now. If we are going to do this we don't have much time." Six offered

----

The jumps went on for days, just like last time Lee had flown several of them but had taken the last few off to sit with his father. "I really wish you would wake up. I could really use your advice about now."

"No luck." Laura said as she came in behind him.

"Oh, you look better did you sleep any?"

"I freshened up and did get a few minutes. Your father's quarter's seem to have a calming affect on me" Laura sat down and put her glass on and opened the book. "I assume you'll be flying the next jump."

"Yes, Ma'am." Lee stood up and kissed his father's forehead.

"Good Hunting, Apollo."

"Thank you…Ma'am."

---

The fighting was hot and heavy, Lee and Kara were flying around and splashing one cylon are another, until Lee finally hear Dee angelic voice in his helmet.

Dee picked up the handset Apollo, Galactica…Come on home."

Apollo hears Dee over the wireless, "Combat landings!"

The vipers hit the deck and the ship is away in a flash

Gaeta looked at the board the coordinates were correct they had made it through another one. "Jump 237 complete."

"All civilian ships present and accounted for, sir" Hoshi reported

Very good Mr. Hoshi. Mr. Gaeta, start the clock. And let's start prepping for the next jump. Damage control reports to CIC as well.

Gaeta picked up the handset and spoke over intercom. "Clock is running. Thirty-three minutes... mark."

---

"The 2's, 6's and 8's want to make friends with the humans and that is just not going to work for me. So, 4, put a group of centurions together to penetrate Galactica's defenses during the next attack. Let's end this once and for all."

"Yes, Brother."

---

**Natalie**walked up and leans on the table in front of Cavil. "We want you to stop following the humans, Cavil. We stop let them regroup, once they're sure we're not following them. They start back on the course to Earth and we follow from a distance and then make our move when the time is right.

**Cavil** leaned forward and looks her straight in the eye. "I will not. It is the right thing to do. Do you know what just really rankles my ass? You've been pointing fingers, falsely accusing me of manipulation just short of tyranny, when you're the one that's been leading the charge here."

**Natalie** stood in front of him with her arms crossed "We want you to stop."

"You're not in charge. We had a vote."

**Natalie** held her ground "For the last time: Will you stop? You're bent on destroying the only chance we have of finding Earth."

**Cavil**turns to Simon and shakes his head "It's unbelievable, isn't it? Unbelievable." _Cavil then turns back to Natalie__"_For the last time, no."

**"**I was afraid you'd say that. Come in."

**Cavil** watches the centurions enter the room. "This is cute. Centurions can't vote, Six."

"Oh, they're not here to vote, Cavil."

_The Centurions convert their arm guns, scaring Cavil and his brothers. Natalie is sad but determined, and doesn't break eye contact with Cavil._

---

She flew very nicely chief…you'll have her ready for the next one." Lee asked as he stepped off the ladder.

"No doubt, Sir. Permission to speak Commander."

Lee turned toward Tyrol. "Go ahead Chief."

"Do you think this will ever end, Sir?"

"Lee rubbed his face and began to walk away, before turning back. "I have no fraking idea Chief."

"Dee what the damage report? Lee asked as he joined her up on the catwalk. "five more pilots down, minor hits to the starboard hull, that caused some fractures. Damage control is working on it now." Lee pulled the hatch open and let Dee walk through before following her. "Twenty minutes to go."

"Have you spoken with the President. "I went to sickbay after the last jump. I stayed with the old man for about ten minutes, so she could have a break. Cottle and Ishay are taking good care of both of them Lee. I think you'll be hard pressed to pull her away from him at this point.

"Lee walked into the head and went over the first availed sink. "That's why I'm not pulling her away. Really sickbay is one of the safest places on the ship. Just do me a favor. Keep an eye out. Lee splashed some cold water on his face.

"I will." Dee said, as she handed him a towel. "Stims, getting to you."

"I'm fine Lieutenant. I'm very proud of you. You're doing a great job."

Dee stood at attention and saluted. "Thank you, Sir."

Lee smiles and stifled a laugh "As you were." They walked out of the head. "How are you holding up? "I get rack time after the next jump. I'm fine. I just wish it would end." 

"You and me both. Alright let's keep doing what we're doing?"

"Yes, Sir."

Lee walked into the ready room and began his pilots briefing. Dee stood back for a minute and watched before heading back to CIC.

---

"Lieutenant "Jump 241 is complete all ships are accounted for."

Dee rubbed the sleep from her eyes, seven days of this was enough. Lee had returned to CIC for about twenty-five jumps but rotated out in a viper to relieve some of the over worked pilots. "Very well, start the clock, and let's hope this is one of the last times I say that."

"Attention on Galactica, Clock is running thirty-three minutes, mark."

---

**Cavil stood up in a effort to intimidate the Natalie. He forgot that the Six weren't easily intimidated "** Now, this, uh... this isn't funny. Leave. ...I said, leave! ...Why don't they leave? I'm done talking about this You're wasting my time. We've been standing here for five jumps. I'm done talking now."

**"And we are done listening to you. We are well aware of how long it's been and each time we are pushed further away from Earth."**

**"**Say what?"

We, the Leobens, the Sharons, we have tried to reason with you, but it's obvious we have to take matters into our on hands. You see we've decided to give the centurions a small gift. We've given them the gift of reason since you don't seem to see reason.

**Cavil slammed his fist on the table.**"You have no authority to do this. None. You can't do anything without a vote!"

"No, we can't do anything _with_ one. So we're finished voting."

"Things have already been set in motion, Natalie it's too late."

"No, that's were you're wrong it's too late for you."

_The Centurions stepped forward menacingly. There hands turn to guns. Outside the conference room, there's loud gunfire and screams._

**Doral**stepped closer to Cavil "Oh, no."

_The Centurions gun down the Ones, Fours and Fives as Natalie averts her gaze. When it's done, she stands in the smoke and the Centurions look to her. She wipes the horror from her face_Cavil is the first to fall and Natalie hears him utter three words before dying. "You're too late."

---

Lee sat in the viper waiting with the air wing "And one minute to mark." He and Starbuck are both squinting up their faces as though they're trying to stay awake.

"Here they come. Weapons Free." Apollo ordered the air wing as the dog fight started.

"Apollo, bogie, four left high." Kara turned her ship it's a heavy radier and it's heading for Galactica. We got to stop it"

**"Apollo****,** Hotdog offensive. Three right, five at two."

**"** Tally, Hotdog. Count o­n me." 

**Racetrack came over the wireless.**** "**Roger that actual I'm with you.

Moments later the four pilots were heading down the gauntlet to stop the cylon heavy raider.

Apollo, Racetrack, we are approaching Galactica's flak barrier. Cylon target is within gun range. 

**"Copy that Racetrack, Frak,** Winged it!"

**"**Apollo! We're straying into Galactica's engagement zone!"  
**Apollo allowed the fatigue and frustration of the last week carry him through**

"I'm almost there, I'm almost there. I'm almost there, come o­n!" He could hear Racetrack in his ear and he she was right He had to get out of there.

**"**Apollo, pull up, get back, pull up."

**Apollo pulled up at the last second with no joy** "Damn it! I had it!" Apollo watched as the t heavy raider crashes into the non-functioning hanger bay.

"_Lieutenant _**Dualla,** Apollo reports impact o­n the starboard flight pod."  
"You got a decompression in the flight pod. No explosion. No fire, Hoshi. I repeat, no fire."

**"**No fire. Copy that Apollo." Hoshi looked down at the board. "All civilan ships away.

Recall the vipers Mr. Hoshi. Prepare to jump.

**Gaeta looked at the board,** "Vipers aboard, sir. Stand by. In five, four, three, two... Jump." 

On the other side of the jump, Dee collected herself. "Okay people start the clock. Send damage control parties to the flight pod and let me know when the Commander is available from the flight deck."

In the flight pod the cylons were moving into their assigned positions.

The lights flickered all around the ship and then everything went black. "Frak this isn't good."

"I've lost internal communications. " Hoshi reported scrambling. "We are still at four minutes and counting."

"They're not coming back, they're done chasing us Mr. Hoshi. They're here."

---

Lee stepped on to the top of the ladder and worked his way out of the viper. The pilots were celebrating, for what Lee wasn't sure.

"Hey, captain, nice work out there."

**"**I'm not sure what you guys are kissing and hugging about. We screwed up. We let o­ne through."

**"** Yes, sir."

"What's going o­n with the lights?" Racetrack asked as she came up to the group.

**Apollo **looked at her and the other senior pilots on the deck. They all shared a knowing glance. "Frak, not again."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Alright people we've seen this before. Dispatch teams to aft damage control and auxiliary fire control. Tell the Marines to cut them off before they reach the decompression safeties Dee and Gaeta rolled out the schematics on the light table. "Get Commander Adama on the line"

"Yes, Sir." Hoshi put out the call. "Commander Adama contact. CIC." Pass the word to Commander Adama, contact CIC." Dee I have the Commander on the line.

Dee picked up the handset. "Commander."

Lee could hear the uneasiness in her voice. "Sit Rep. Lieutenant?"

"Cylons have boarded us. They are making their way through the starboard flight pod. I've sent teams to the hotspot areas, but we also have the President and Admiral in sickbay. If they are somehow monitoring our communication they would know about your father's condition."

"And this would be the perfect time to take off the head."

"My thoughts exactly, sickbay is designed to be a disaster shelter, but it's not infallible." Dee voice was a whisper when she finished.

"Dee, only you and I know how much damage it would do. This is the perfect time from to get rid of us once and for all. I want to you to scramble a message to the fleet tell them to back away from Galactica. Mobilize by scrambler all able-bodied personal to protect the vital areas. Order all teams not to use normal lines of communication to report status. We don't want our cylon friends to know our plans. Inform all marine teams to lockdown all non-essential personal. I don't want any unnecessary casualties if we can help it.

"I'll take the Marines and pilots down here and head for sickbay."

"Copy that Apollo. Hoshi and Gaeta are sending out your order as we speak."

---

"Listen up people, tie the birds down and keep the ordinance safe. Pilots arm yourselves we've been boarded, Kara get the Marines ready to move."

"Copy that." Kara went off to talk to the Marines sergeant."

"Where are we headed Sir." Hotdog asked.

"Sickbay, the cylons are trying to cut us off at the head. "My dad and the President are down there we have to protect them." The team moved off the hanger deck and into the corridor, with the marines on point and in the rear. They could hear gunfire in the distance.

"They're getting closer," Racetrack, said, as she got closer to Helo and Athena.

"They're heading for the usually targets, decompression safety, and Auxiliary fire control."

"Well than we better get there first."

"We have teams headed in that direction."

----

The lights in sickbay continued to flicker on and off. "Bill you've got to wake up. We need you." Laura held onto his hand. "Come on I know you can do this." Laura wiped new tears from her eyes.

"Are you all right, Ma'am?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, I'm fine." Ishay smiled at her as she walked over and check his vitals. "It's looking better. He's starting to breathe more on his own."

"Oh, that good then. Laura leaned closer to Bill. "You're doing well, Keep it up. I need you." Lynn Ishay smiled as she left.

Doctor Cottle walked up to her. "How's he doing?"

"His breathing has improved I'm hoping it will continue. I just…" Ishay's voice trailed off."

"Spit it out."

"It's the President. I don't thinks she's slept and now with the power loss. The sound of gunfire interrupted her thought.

"It's more than a power loss Ishay and you know it."

"I know but I don't know if the President can handle the current news with all that going on. She's fragile."

"I'm well aware of that. Now we are going to have refugees and wounded in here soon so go get ready. I'll take care of the old man and the President."

"Yes Sir." Ishay hurried away and Cottle snuffed out his latest cigarette before entering the old man's area. Cottle approached the bedside and reached out from Laura's shoulder.

"I hear you're not being a very good loved one."

Laura jumped at the contact. "Loved one? I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's a bunch of fraking crap if I've every heard it." Jack moved a chair next to where she was sitting holding Bill's hand."

"I wonder when all of this is going to stop."

"We've been boarded."

"I know. I lived through this once, Jack. The fun thing is, last time Bill was in the same place, although it wasn't self-inflicted." Laura turned ant look at the older man. "When is he going to wake up?" Her voice was shaky and Jack could tell she was fighting back tears.

"You've been dating him for a while. You should be telling me that you know how stubborn he is."

"Jack please." Laura pleaded with him as they heard gunfire in the corridor, it was getting closer. "Knowing him, when he damn well wants to. The truth is I don't really know. There is no exact science to comas."

Laura stood up and climbed next to Bill. "What are you…?" Jack started to protest but then stopped as he saw the tears come while she curled up against him. "I don't like this idea." Jack said as he moved to stand beside her.

"I can't help it Jack… He's the only reason that I keep on living."

"What about Earth?"

"I'm not supposed to see that remember?"

"Another bunch of crap if you ask me. Laura you need to sleep and you can't do that curled up next to him."

"Funny, I can most nights." Laura turned away from Cottle.

Jack moved to the other side of the bed to look her in the eye. "Don't get smart with me young lady. I can't have you in bed with a patient." Jack kneeled down next to the bed. I'll have a cot brought in. He's vitals are improving. He should be off the ventilator soon. Laura he's healing it just takes time. He'll be with you again. Jack stood up and watched as Laura sat up, he held her stand up and sit in a nearby chair. "You stay right here."

"I can't believe this is happening again…Jack the cylons…"

"Stay here Laura, hold his hand, talk to him, and I'll be right back. Cottle disappeared back behind the other side of the curtain.

---

The CIC was busy with activity Dee, Hoshi and Gaeta had charts and marker spread over the light table. "All right, Lee is heading toward sickbay with a team of Marines, to protect the President and the Admiral. Sit Rep." Dee ordered as Geata and Hoshi were working over the charts with their markers.

Gaeta finished drawing the most recent line through as section of the schematic. "Lieutenant Wallace reports his unit destroyed two centurions at this junction. They trapped a third in the ship's laundry. It can't walk, but it's still shooting."

Hoshi spoke as he looked at the direction in which Gaeta was highlighting. ' At least we've contained the threat to auxiliary fire control"

Dee shook her head. " They're still heading for the aft damage control it's in their battle plan. It wasn't successful for them last time but that isn't their main objective this time. It's a way of distracting us, but it's still dangerous."

A Petty Officer next to them spoke." Lt. Hoshi" The young officer handed him the phone. After putting down the handset he looked up at Dee and Gaeta, " Sergeant Hadrian reports her units had to halt their advance on deck 10 at frame 69. Cylons cut through the hull ahead of her and the compartments are open to space" Hoshi drew the newest report on the charts.

Gaeta looked at the situation as it was mapped out. :"Smart move. Keeps us from chasing' 'em."

Dee looked on. Dangerous too, there is nothing between the last two Cylons and the decompression safeties. You better pray that Apollo found enough people to hold sickbay and possibly create a second team. Because this, Dee pointed toward the weapons locker she knew Apollo was heading for and a way to apt damage control. "Is the only way for all of us to survive. If you know any prayers, now's the time." She highlighted the area. "I need to speak to the Commander the moment he calls in."

----

"Ishay, sit rep." Lynn Ishay walked with purpose toward Jack Cottle.

"We're ready Sir, All essential personal are here and we also have volunteers from the surround sections, who have joined us." Ishay followed Jack into his office.

"Anything that needs my attention?"

"Not yet, Sir. Right now, we just have some minor injuries but not all the wounded can reach us. From what I've been told, some of the sections have been cut off, just like last time."

"Okay…Okay." Cottle lit a cigarette and took a drag. "Bring in an extra cot and put it in the Admiral's section.

Ishay smiled. "Yes, doctor."

"Don't get too excited Ishay.

----

"How are you coming, Hotdog?" Lee said as he picked up some ammunition

Hotdog was working on the wireless. "That should do it, commander." Hotdog handed over the phone.

Lee nodded. " Nice job, get me sickbay."

"Yes, sir."

Lee turned to the rest of the group that consisted of about eight pilots and fifteen marines "You guys, check the deck, check the lockers. There's got to be more rounds in here. Helo, see what we can arm the pilots with." Helo nodded and moved away.  
Lee turned back and spoke into the phone.) Combat, Sickbay this is Apollo; I need to speak to Doctor Cottle. RFN."

Jack picked up the Buzzing handset. "Sickbay, Cottle."

"Doctor this is Commander Adama." 

"He's fine, Son. I would think you have more pressing matters at the moment, unless you plan on loosing your father's command."

"Negative Doctor. I need you to listen carefully. The cylons have a new plan. They are heading your way. They're coming for my father and the President."

"Frak, are you sure."

Yes, we are headed your way but I need you to make him as secure as possible and stable too. This may get ugly. We may have to move him and fast, given any situation we find ourselves in.

"I understand. What do you want me to tell the President?"

"Whatever you think she can handle, Jack. I know what she's been like these last few weeks."

"Copy that."

"We're heading your way and fast. Apollo out." Lee cut off the handset and then contacted CIC.

Gaeta picked up the wireless "Dee, it's Apollo, He's on deck 12, abaft frame 8-6. That's between the Cylons and aft damage control."

Dee took the handset and spoke Apollo, the cylons have us cut off from damage control. Do you have enough people to hold sickbay and sent a team aft?"

"Yes, I'll send Anders and Racetrack with some Marines. I haven't seen too many people between here and the hanger deck. We seem to be fairing better this time around."

"Good to know Apollo. Good hunting and stay safe."

"Copy that, Apollo, out. " Lee hung up the phone and look at the group. "Okay, people listen up, the cylons have cut us off so we're going to have to split up. Anders, Racetrack, you take Lund, Morris and Stiles and head to Aft Damage Control. The rest of us are heading for our original destination."

"Yes, Sir." Anders looked at his selected team. "Let's move out."

The group left the small arms locker under cover of the Marines and headed toward sickbay. "Eyes front, stay focused." Lee reminded the group.

---

"Ishay, I would like you to pulse Ox test on the old man if we can take him off the ventilator it'll help us out. I want to move his bed and the President toward the back of sickbay."

"What's happening?"

The cylons are coming for them. The boarding party is coming take off our head."

"Oh Gods, I'll get right on it."

Cottle followed Ishay out of his office and headed for the President. "You have to stay with me Bill." Jack could hear Laura say as he walked back into the area by Bill's bed. "Please, I need you. The fleet needs you. We'll get through this."

Jack came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ishay is going to run some tests for a minutes and we're are going to move him toward the back, away from the civvies and triage area."

"Can't I stay? I stayed last time." Jack squeezed her hand. "I need to talk to you for a minutes. He's improving. He'll be alive when we're done. Come on. Jack held her up and steered her toward his office. Once inside Jack secured the door. "Why don't we sit down over here?" Jack led her to the sofa in his office and sat her down. He walked away momentarily and returned with a glass of water. "I just talked to Lee. The figured out what the cylons are after."

"Oh? What?"

"You and the Admiral"

"Excuse me?"

"You herd me Laura. The cylons are after you. We're moving him to the back so he can be better protected. You'll be with him at all times along with a medical team. Lee's on his why with the Marines.

"We should have seen this coming."

"I'm not sure if that's fair."

"I should have been stronger, Jack." Laura stood up and began to pace around the office.

Jack stood up and put his hand out to stop her in her tracks. "You have been strong, Laura. You've been incredible strong under the circumstances. It's difficult to watch someone you love sick, suffering and dying. He's not dying but there were times were, honestly we didn't know what was going to happen." Laura leaned into the good doctors embrace her emotions getting the best of her again. "You've handled this all with strength and grace and I have no doubt you will continue to do so until the bitter end."

"I will." Laura said as he stood up and wiped her eyes. "I will…"

"Okay then, let's get back shall we?"

Jack and Laura walked out of the office and toward the back of sickbay were Bill was now lying peaceful in his new 'room' The ventilator was now gone and the sight of Bill without the tubes made Laura smile. He was getting better. They would still have time address how they felt about one another. Laura stepped closer to the bedside. She took his hand, brought it to her lips and kissed it. "You're looking good handsome, keep up the good work. Stay strong and come back to me."

Jack brought a chair for Laura and placed it behind her. "Here sit down." Laura sat down not letting go of Bill's hand. They heard the commotion outside before they saw the marines and the pilots enter.

"Okay we made it" Lee said as the team-entered sickbay.

"They're coming behind us and fast." Kara offered. The team could hear the crush of metal against the deck and the gunfire getting closer.

"Mitchell, Warren, cover the hatch" Lee ordered as he walked toward the Doctor. "Helo, Hotdog, you and Venner cover the President and my dad. "Kara take up a defense position out here with Ames. I'm covering with Helo and the rest. We need to build cover. Move some of these containers and build a barrier around my dad.

"Can we move him Doc?" Helo asked as the stacked the boxes in position. 

"If you need to but try not to jostle him too much." Apollo I think we move him behind this barrier here with the President. It's an easier position to defend.

"Okay, Madame President you sit here for right now, but be ready to move." Lee helped Laura back behind some of the crates they were using a barricades

Lee and Helo with Ishay's help moved his father to the floor. The noise outside getting louder

Lee knelt down next to the President. "You okay?"

"As well as can be expected." Lee reached out and grasped her hand. "It's almost over. I promise."

Kara ran back to Lee. "Sam made it to Aft Damage control. There waiting."

Okay. Get back to the front position Starbuck I'm counting on your shots." Kara smiled and moved back to her defensive post next to Ames. "Okay, everybody, get down, stay down. Hold your fire until I give the signal. Remember, it's got to be a headshot to make a kill. Do you understand? Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

: Yes, sir.

Hotdog, kill the flashlight.

"This is fraking crazy. Jack Cottle and Ishay said as the heard the cylons coming closer.

"SSSssh" Lee looked at the Doctor, "Is he stable?"

"For now." 

"Take cover! Take cover!"

The cylons opened the hatch and came through. All the people in sickbay crouched down and held there breathe. "Let's go, let's go, let's go! Steady up there, Athena." Lee stood next to Athena and watched the young pilot.

"Yes, sir." 

". Just...don't shoot until I tell you to. All right. Okay, we're in good shape. They're coming. But we're in good shape. Head shot. Reload. Head shot. Head shot. Reload. Head shot. Reload. Head shot" The sound of metal hitting the deck was getting closer to the isolation are." Okay, they're coming. Everybody down!"

Cottle and Ishay cover the old man as Venner and Jack both did their best to hide the President form the toasters and keep her close.

Gunfire and orders began to scream through the air. Young Marines voicing their dislike of the situation, when missing the cylons

"Frak!"

Screams for Ishay and some of the other sickbay staff could be heard as the cylon gunfire erupted around them. One of the Marines by the hatch fell to the ground and a member of the medical staff was wounded while trying to help them.

"Simmons, Leave him for now, Take cover."

After the shower of gunfire and screams two marines lay dead but the cylons were no longer a threat as they too were now dead.

"Hey, hey... are you all right?" Lee asked the Marines and Helo.

Yes. Sir. We're fine.

"We did it! We got 'em all! They don't look so big now, do they?" Ames said as he stood up.

Kara looked at the young Marines as she headed toward Lee and the old man. "They look big enough."

Lee walked over toward his father and helped Ishay to her feet. "How did he make out?"

Ishay and Cottle started moving Bill back to his original position and started hooking the monitors back up. "It's looks good, son. No, worse then before this lovely ordeal."

"Good."

"Madame President are you all right?" 

Venner helped her to her feet with a strange sense of déjà vu. "I'm fine thank you."

Wait, what's this. Venner stuck his finger through her jacket, much like he hand two years earlier.

"Oh my gods."

Lee and Cottle looked over and saw what was happening. "Let's check you over to be sure, young lady."

The power came back. "Oh, well that's nice. Commander, if everything is okay here I'm going to take Athena and a couple of Marines and start helping with the clean up. "Good idea Helo." Lee followed them to the hatch and picked up the handset to speak to CIC. "CIC, Apollo, Sit Rep and Damage report." Before he could take a breath Gaeta's voice came over the speaker setting condition one. "Cylon heavy Raider just jumped in Commander, sending alters to intercept."

"I'm on my way." Lee looked back at his father and the President they would be fine he had a job to do now. "Kara, come with me please."

Lee and Kara reached CIC in time to hear the message coming over the speakers. "Kara, Kara, I know you're their. I know you can hear me. I'm sorry I'm too late. I hope the old man survived. We can't control Cavil anymore you have to help us. Kara…Kara… are you their. Do you head me?

Kara was in shock and everyone in CIC was staring at her. "Leobean."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Order the CAP…"

"NO!"

"Kara, I can't…" Lee stepped closer to her. "I can't…"

"Please Lee. Don't do this. He may be the key to us finding earth."

"Kara, he held you hostage."

"I just want to talk to him, if we don't get anything out from him then you can throw him out an airlock."

Lee stood silent for a long him staring into Kara's eyes. "Hoshi, order the CAP to escort the raider in and have the marines meet us on the flight deck."

Lee, Roslin and Kara walked onto the flight deck and noticed the Marines already had Leoben in custody. "Kara, I'm sorry…he couldn't be stopped. I was too late." He walked closer to the young pilot. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cavil, sent the centurions to kill you. All of you, we are a war Kara. He destroyed the Hub."

"Hub?"

"The central resurrection hub, it's were we all download after…he took away resurrection. He's not stable, Kara. He's going to kill us all."

"Are you telling us that the cylons can't resurrect?" Laura wasn't sure she heard correctly. She hadn't slept in days and it just seemed to too good to be true."

"Yes, you have to listen…Kara…I seen Earth…I've been there, in visions. A blue planet, white fluffy clouds, and it's beautiful."

Lee stood fast. "Get him out of here." Kara chased after him as the Marines drug him away.

"I can help you find Earth…." Kara stopped in the middle of the deck before turning back and walking with purpose back toward Lee and the President. "Where are you taking him? He's the key?"

"He's a cylon. Don't let him cloud you judgement."

"With due respect, Frak, judgement, Madame President. "I know he can help us."

Kara he's a danger. Look what the cylons did to the ship. For all we know it's a way for them to finish the job." Lee pulled her along with him and away from the President. "What would you have me do?"

"Give me time with him. Let me talk to him. Let's hear the story. He says the cylons are in a civil war. We might be able to use that."

"If it's true."

"Lee, Please."

"Okay." Lee walked away and toward the Marines. Take him to the secure brig."

"Yes, sir."

"No, Commander. I would like to know about this too. Let's meet in the Ward Room."

Lee looked at Laura with question. "Ma'am?"

"We need to know." Lee nodded understanding.

"You heard the Lady."

---

Kara sat with Leoben. I've been drawing these pictures of solar systems and shooting stars, comets… I don't know what it means. Can you make sense of them?" Kara pushed the drawing toward him.

"It will lead the way…trust will lead the way."

"What the hell does that mean."

"Stay the course Kara Thrace. The stars will show the way."

The hatch opened and Lee Adama and the President walked through. "What is all this Kara?"

"Fraking pictures that won't leave my head. According to him this is the way to Earth. Lee we need a ship."

"WE!" Lee looked between Kara and Leoben. I don't think so. I need to know what 's going on. Why did the centurions board the ship?" Lee leaned over into Leoben's space.

"Cavil, saw an opportunity. He was greedy. We envy humans. You show emotion." Leoben looked at Laura. "We intercepted a transmission, we knew Adama was injured. Cavil wanted to end it for good. We disagreed. The disagreement was so large that we had to stop his plan and we did to an extent. When we found out about the centurions, we came up with a way to stop them. Through our own war we came to save you, to stop them."

"You keep saying we. Who are we?" Laura asked.

The 6's and 8's and I have tried to stop the madness but we aren't being very successful. Cavil has become obsessed with finding final five…and he has destroyed our resurrection capability to stop the heretics as he calls us. We are all mortal now."

This was supposed to stop the centurions from completing their mission. Kara displayed a computer program on the screen. "They were coming to help us."

"Luckily, you did that before I arrived."

"Lee I know this is the way…. I feel it. These pictures are the way to Earth. The painting I've been obsessed with completing… I can't explain it but it is."

"I can't take he word and I can't put the fleet in danger."

"One ship."

"I can't."

"The way is clear..."

"How is that?" Laura asked.

"Kara has a destiny. She's always had one. It is to find Earth."

Kara stepped closer to Lee. "I've been painting these pictures all over the place. You should see my bunk, but if we don't ask fast. I'm going to lose it. We need this Lee." Kara pleaded with both of them. "I don't know why but I believe him?" She pointed over to Leoben. "We are meant to do this together."

"I will not ally with the cylons."

"We are not asking for that now, but we are willing to help."

"We'll have to work together?" Kara offered. "It will be an alliance of sorts but it doesn't have to be official.

"I can't give you military assets Kara."

"I have my heavy raider, if you will although to leave. I would be willing to take Kara with me. We will follow the path."

"I will not allow you to take her away." Lee rushed toward Leoben.

"Lee!" Kara and Laura reached for him. "Clear your head Commander." Laura ordered in a strong firm tone.

"One recon raptor and you can go with them." Lee said clearly to the Leoben but Kara pilots the Raptor."

---

A four entered the conference room. "We've lost contact with the centurions. It would appear that our attack on the humans was not successful."

Cavil slammed his fist down on the table. "We need to bring the 2's, 6's and 8's back into the fold. It is the only way the humans will lead us to Earth."

"They won't come back just like that. Doral offered.

"4, could you come up with a way to brainwash them? Wipe their memories."

"I could but you…you are much better at that than I, brother."

"I could continue my work on the bio agent for memory wipes and reprogramming. The data stream delivery system is the only piece we need to work on. We need to start thinking more like machines again and less like humans. We need to find Earth and we don't need human pets following us around."

"We destroyed another rebel ship but this has to stop brother." Doral spoke again. "Soon, there won't be any of us left. We attack them and they strike back at us. This fight is s a matter of survival."

Cavil looked at the Simons and Dorals seating at the conference table with them. "We will start working on the bio agent. We'll deliver it in the next attack and it will spread quickly if our simulations are correct. We cylons will soon be one again.

----

The flight deck was busy with activity, "Helo and Sharon volunteered for this mission, but I still don't like the idea of you going with him and following the course."

"We have to find a home Lee and the further we jump from it the harder it is to get the feeling back. I also have to stop with constant stream of images in my head. You're running out of bulkheads and I'm running out of paint. Don't worry. I'll be back soon." Kara stood on the deck next to the Raptor as the Marines boarded with supplies and equipment. Lee made eye contact with the Leoben model. "

"I want you to take more protection with you. Anders, front and center!"

Samuel T. Anders stepped out of a contingent of Marines. "Yes, Sir." Anders saluted.

"You're going to fly backup on this mission. Your primary responsibility is the safety of Starbuck overhear. Kara began to protect. Lee put a hand up and she stopped in her tracks. He was getting to be so much like his father.

There will be no discussion about this Kara. He is going. Be careful and good hunting." Kara watched Anders climb onto the wing of the raptor. She sent Lee her best death glare and he continued to speak. "You have twenty-four hours, by then we will have completed the repairs. We move on after that. It's too dangerous to sit here with the fleet from what we've learned about the current state of the cylons. Don't be late Kara. I won't wait forever. I can't. "

"Understood." Kara saluted before climbing on the wing of the Raptor. Kara saluted before climbing on the Raptor's wing. "See you on the other side." She climbed aboard and the hatch closed.

---

"You don't understand Bill we need you now. I feel like we've made a deal with the devil. Although when Leoben came aboard he didn't mention anything about knowing who the final five are. Saul did seem remorseful. I visited him Bill. I honestly don't know why. He's the same old Saul I remember now. I think he's one of them Bill. I just wish you could wake up and help me…help us sort through all of this." Laura felt added pressure against her hand "Bill?" Laura leaned forward in the chair next his bed. "Can you hear me, Bill? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Bill squeezed her hand again. "Jack!"

----

"Jump complete there is the nebula. The shooting star…it's a base ship."

"Kara that's my ship." Leoben's voice came over the wireless. "It looks damaged. I have to go aboard. Follow me in you will be safe here?

"Kara I don't know about this."

"Helo, they wouldn't attack us. They can't they have nothing to gain. They're completely disabled.

Anders, was distracted. He knew he should protest just as Helo had but there was something about this. It seemed fimilar. Something…music? Yes, it was music it began to play in the back of his head, but what did it mean.

"Follow him in."

"Kara, Helo's right. This is too dangerous." Sam finally found his voice.

"Sam, I'm so close. You're hear to protect me, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Then do your job. Kara turned back around in the pilots seat and looked out the canopy in front of her. Leoben lead them closer to the baseship there was no sign of hostility. Kara keyed the wireless and spoke. "Leoben, if this is a trap. I have an airlock with your name on it."

"It is not a trap."

---

"The agent is ready. I've tried it on a couple of our guests from the last attack. Come in" Cavil called two; eights and a six entered the room.

"What is are directive toward the human's?"

"The human's made us slaves we much eliminate the humans?" Six reported

"The humans want nothing more then to destroy us." The eights said together.

"Congratulations brother, now how do we deliver this to all the rebel baseships?"

"We systematically locate and attack each one. I have set up a computer virus to infect a raider during the attacks. When it downloads its mission reports into the data stream the agent will be left behind. Each member of a baseship's crew has contact with the data stream at numerous times through their work cycle"

"It will be an effective process." Simon offered, but what about Rebel baseship warning others of the infection.

The virus will also effect ship-to-ship communications. They won't have a chance to warn their brethren."

---

"Our jump drives aren't working and we need to get out of here Cavil's force will undoubtedly return."

"I understand but we have to follow thought with my mission we have to help the humans find a way to Earth. Kara knows the way I'm certain of it."

"We will help, but only if they help us."

Kara and Anders watched the exchange. "Sharon what do you think?" Kara asked.

"It's possible to link the raptors FTL's to the baseship but the hybrid with have to go off-line."

"The hybrid was damaged in the attack, it's one of the reasons we are having difficulty fixing our FTL. Natalie explained.

"Kara, can you help us? Will you?"

Kara nodded to Sharon. Kara looked over at Leoben. "My original offer still applies."

Leoben nodded as the sixes and eights standing around them all looked perplexed. Athena began asking for parts as she and Helo walked back onto the Raptor.

Kara turned to Sam. "Sam, what the frak is wrong with you. Your spacing out on me here. I need you to focus."

"What, Oh, yes. We need to follow Leoben."

----

"We have total of 250 rebel baseships. So far seventy-five have infected, their communication disabled so the other ships are unaware that there anything happening an the models on each ship are rejoining our side without resistance."

"Excellent job, Cavil." The 4's at the table smiled at their brother.

"Yes, this all seems very promising."

---

"Bill…Bill! It's Laura. Open your eyes. Bill open your beautiful blue eyes come on."

"Easy, will you woman, don't scare him awake." Jack offered as he watched Bill slowly open his eyes.

Jack spoke quickly while looking on "Turn those lights off." Ishay moved quickly to darken the room. "Easy Admiral, open your eyes."

Jack shinned a pen light in Bill's newly opened eyes. "Will you watch it Doc, that really smarts."

"He's fine.

"What the frak has been going on, on my ship!"

"Laura wrapped her arms around him gingerly and smiled. "It's a very long story."

"I think beautiful blue eyes has time for a long story." Laura laughed so did Jack. "We'll leave you two alone. I'll inform the Commander and check on you again in a few minutes."

Dee smiled as she looked across the plot table to Lee. She put the handset down and spoke. "The Doctor reports your father is awake."

"Excuse me."

Dee smiled and came around taking hold of Lee's arm and leading him away from the table and up into the core. "You're father is awake and is currently spending a few moments with the President. Lee smiled and kissed her before leaving the core and rushing toward sickbay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Oh, thank the gods, Bill." Laura held his hand tightly. "I've been such a basket case."

"You have?"

"Yes, she has. Cottle stepped in a checked his vitals.

"Doctor, can't this wait?"

Cottle listened to his heart, "no, it can't. Excuse me, young lady, could you give us a moment "

"Can't I stay?"

"Laura" Jack used his soft, sympathetic tone. "I have to examine him. I promise the moment I'm done you can come back in. Gods know by the time I'm finished I'm going to need a cigarette."

Laura leaned down and whispered something to Bill and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She turned to Jack before she left the area. "You know one of these days those things will kill you."

"Yes, I have no doubt, but not today." Once Laura pulled the curtain closed and was a long enough distance away Jack opened the gowned to look at the incision on the chest. "You know your damned luck to be alive. What is gods name possessed you to try to kill yourself?"

"Stupidity."

"Damn strait" Jack took hold of his arm to look at the cut on his right wrist. "That woman out there loves you. You're too damned stubborn to see it. You scared the living hell out of her with this stnt."

"I know that now." Bill was loosing himself fast. "I should have done something about her a long time ago, Jack."

"Yes, you should have. It's not too late, Bill." Jack stepped away from the bed.

"Jack could you help me for a moment. I would really like to sit up higher in this bed. I would also like to talk to Laura again and my son."

"I am not your nurse maid." Jack helped Bill sit up and put an extra pillow behind him. "I'll send Laura in and I'm sure Junior is on the way. A word about that, you should be very proud of Lee, Bill. He was just the leader we needed in your absences. He did a fine job."

"Thank you Jack for everything."

"Don't thank me yet." Jack reached into his pocket and stuck a cigarette into his mouth before leave Bill's area."

Cottle stopped outside the curtain and lit up before walking over to Ishay and Laura. "He would like to see you." Laura nodded and smiled at Lynn before heading toward Bill's bedside. "When Lee arrives I would like to speak to him before he talks to his father."

"Yes, sir."

Laura cautiously entered Bill 'room' "Hi, there."

"Hi." Bill patted the empty bed next to him. "Come sit with me or in the chair, if you feel more comfortable."

Laura walked over and settled on the bed and into Bill's arms. She was quickly transported back to that night on New Caprica. "I was so scared I was gong to loose you."

"So I heard and a friend of mine also reminded me what I selfish fool I've been."

Laura smuggled closer to Bill unwilling to let him get away. "You'll get no argument there. Jack can be very persuasive though can't he?

"Yes, he can."

"I heard you've been a basket case."

"Yes, Bill, I'm sorry. You just mean so much to me. I don't know why we've let it go this long. I should have told you on New Caprica. That night it was just a fling…not for me."

Bill struggled to pull himself up. He tilted Laura chin so he could look in his eyes. "I didn't think it was? I would never treat you like it was. It was never…It was never…my intention for that to be just one night, Laura. I…"

"Yes."

"I care for you deeply."

"Then why?" Laura motioned to his wrists "Why, would you?" Bill turn away from her ashamed. It was an excellent question. He truly did love her so why wasn't it enough to keep him grounded.

"I deserve whatever you give me."

Laura sat on the side of the bed and turned his face to meet hers. "I'll help you through this I promise."

"So What's happening on my ship?"

"The cylons found out about your condition. The sent boarding parties after us. They wanted us dead, so they could be rid of humanity. Lee has been an incredible leader Bill. He is truly is father's son. The cylons kept chasing us, just like they did after the attack on the colonies. We came through that with flying colors.

"Then we were boarded?"

"Yes."

And now?

Laura smiled. "Now what?" Laura tried her best to play dumb.

"I see it in your eyes, Laura there is more."

"Leoben, came to speak to Kara…She's not a cylon Bill and she too has been doing wonderful work in your absence. You would be proud."

Bill looked into Laura's eyes. "Where is she?"

"She went to search for Earth"

"With that monster. You may be believe that Tigh isn't a cylon as we know it but, Leoben is a monster."

Laura stood shocked. "You heard me talking to you?"

Bill grasped her hand. "She I did. You need to know that I heard it but I don't believe it. He shot me Laura. This is a familiar occurrence with me and cylons."

"He is different Bill. I don't know how to explain it but he is?"

"Come here and sit next to me." Laura, while still holding onto Bill's hand sat on the side of the bed. "I know what I did was stupid and it hurt you. I was hurting and selfish. I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself and I apologize. You've been by my side since this all began and I was too blind to see what was right in front of me. I know I'm a little late. I know that you are fighting for you life. I know I put you through hell, but if you can forgive, I would like to share what time you have left with you. I love you Laura and it took stupidity and selfishness on my part to admit it to you. I can't live without in my life. I need you as much as you need me. Will you have me?"

Laura's eyes were swollen with tears, tear streaking down her cheeks, and fresh ones on their way. Bill reached up to envelop her in hug, the pain was rich, but it was worth the pain. Laura let all of the emotions of the last few weeks out as she cried into his shoulder. "Yes, I'll have you. If you will accept a broken woman."

"You're not broken Laura and even if you were I would accept you any way I could."

---

The hanger of the cylon ship was quiet. "How's it coming?" 

Athena looked up at Helo, "I think we are almost done. Have you seen Kara or Anders. They went with Leoben and Six to disconnect the hybrid. I hope it doesn't take too long. I have funny feeling."

"Me too. Cavil is ruthless. We don't have much time before he comes back to finish us off."

Anders walked closely behind Kara. He could still hear the music in this head. They walked for a long time following their cylon guests until they reached the hybrid. The half-machine/half human machine was lying in a tub of gelatinous goo. "Turn it on." Kara knelt down next to it followed shortly by Leoben and Anders.

"We can't do that she's been damaged."

Kara stood and faced the six. "You listen to me, if you want our help you will plug her in so I can talk to her before we jump. "

Six looked at Leoben. "There is no harm in it. They've done everything we've asked.

Six knelt down and plugged the hybrid in. The lights flashed and the hybrid reached for Kara's arm.

"Kara." Sam jumped in quickly in an attempt to separate them.

"No, Sam it's Okay."

----

Lee hurried as fast as he could through the corridors and into sickbay. "Where is he?" Lee said while trying to catch his breath. "He's with the President. Cottle said as he took one last drag on his latest cigarette. "They needed a few moments alone. Lee nodded is his understanding. These last few weeks had been difficult on them all but, especially on Laura. She and his father have been so close yet so far his was happy that they were finally talking through their unfinished business. "What can you tell me?"

"He is awake and alert. He is as far as anyone can tell levelheaded, although a bit confused about recent event, but that is understandable. He is still anemic from the blood loss and tires easily. He has finally opened up to Laura and has begun to talk about his feeling for her and about the attack. All these things lead me to report that we are making progress. I've asked the psychologist for the Zephyr to come over and speak to a few members of the crew about the recent attacks and I intent to discreetly include your father in her caseload.

"I don't want his dirty laundry aired to the fleet, so to speak."

"I assure you Commander, Madelyn has the utmost respect for the military and understands her ethical obligations."

"I take you know her well."

"You could say that."

----

"You are the harbinger of death, Kara Thrace. You will lead humanity to its end. End of line."

Kara forcefully pulled away from the hybrid and stood up turning her back to all present. "Unplug that thing and let's get out of here. Six did as she was told and the room went dark once again.

---

"How are you feeling Dad. Lee stepped in behind the curtain. Laura smiled at him as she pushed the curtain aside to leave. "I'll see you both later."

Lee walked toward the bedside and pulled the chair closer to his father. He sat down and let emotion show for the first time in a week. "I was so afraid I was going to loose you."

"Son, I've been stupid and selfish. Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me for the same."

The two shared a laugh. "Thank for taking care of Laura."

"I've known about the two of you for a while. I know she's always meant a lot to you. I'm just glad you finally see it."

"I do and we've worked some things out."

"I glad to here that. Do you want to talk… about… it?" Lee hesitated a bit it was hard to bring up such a touchy subject. In fact, it's a subject he never dreamed he'd ever have to bring up…especially with his father.

Bill extended a hand to his son. "We will in time. I'm just not ready yet. I know I was stupid and selfish…there is more too it but, I'm not ready."

"I understand. Just know that when you are. We…I'm here for you. We're all here for you."

"Thank you son. Now tell what's been happening. I've gotten battle details for the doctor and Laura but I need to know what's going on from your standpoint, especially with regard to Kara."

Lee took a breath and sat back in the chair. The cylons started chasing, exactly like they had when we first fled the colonies. They were following our every jump and with everyone we were getting closer to Earth. We stopped going in the correct direction and plotted random jumps. Kara was working on a plan to foil them, but we haven't used it yet. We don't want to lead them there."

"Of course not."

"During one of their attacks a heavy raider got through and we were boarded. It was like it was the first time you were shot.

"A real sense of Déjà vu."

"Yes, sir." Lee agreed as he watched his father sit up farther in the bed. "Here let me help you. Lee stood up and adjusted the pillows. "We knew the play book, so we followed, but they threw in a ringer. The incerpted a plea transmission of the President's to the fleet. They knew you were fighting for you life. They sent the centurions to help finish the job and the President too. I was able to lead a team and stop the cylons before they had a chance.

"So I've been told. You've preformed admirably be in my stead."

"Thank you."

Leoben, jumped in to try to stop Cavil's centurions. He was a little late. He informed us about the cylon spilt and civil war. The rest I think you know.

"Yes, I do son and you made the right decision sending Kara and the team to find Earth. Don't you second guess your decision."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm very proud of you Son."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm glad you decided to stay with us."

"I have a long road ahead. I have to learn to forgive an old friend his transgression."

"You are honestly… You can't possible believe what Laura said about him."

"Son." Bill's tone was steadfast and unforgiving.

"I know she's been through a lot. I know she's seen him but this has only been recent, with the events of late I just wonder if you judgment is sound.

"I trust her son. I'll make my own conclusions about Tigh, but if he was truly like them I have a feeling we would have all been dead long ago. This revelation doesn't make what he did to me…to us…any less excusable or less painful. Remember that."

"Yes, sir."

---

"What the hell, did that hybrid mean?" Kara fumed to Leoben as the made their way back to the control center.

"You have destiny, Kara. I don't know exactly what it is, but you have a destiny."

"Let's just the hell out of here. Athena reports we're ready to jump, Natalia said as the group entered the control center.

"Athena Starbuck, "Jump when ready."

"Copy that." In a flash the Basestar jumped away.

---

Brother the rebel command ship has jumped into our mists. "Prepare an attack force and the raiders to deliver the bio agent."

"Yes, Brother."

Cavil's forces launched their attack immediately after the rebel ship appeared.

"We jumped right into him." Natalie said.

"Launch the Raiders." An eight ordered.

"It's too late the ship won't hold up." Leoben said.

"Natalie, we have to leave here." A six and an eight put her hand into the conduction fluid to give the order to attack. Leoben was the first to notice their blank stares.

"Run, don't ask why just run. Kara noticed the change as did Anders, Natalie and Boomer. "The sixes and eights on this ship were being taken over somehow, by Cavil and being brought back. "Run!" Anders and Kara drew weapons as they ran ahead to the hanger. Sixes, two's and eights all over the ship were turning weapons on the model that hadn't yet been assimilated.

"Whatever you do, don't touch any of the interfaces." Leoben called to them as the reached the deck the Cylons headed to the heavy and Kara and Anders headed toward the Raptor. "Let's go people we need to leave, now. The marines guarding the Raptor climbed quickly aboard and Athena started the engines. "No time for pre-flight, get us off the ship and prepare to jump. Anders scramble channel to the raider, send the coordinates to them.

"Got it."

"Hold on." Athena yelled back. They all had to do some fancy flying to avoid incoming raiders and missiles. "Jump is spooled up", in a flash the raptor and heavy raider were alone in empty space. "That was too close."

"Frak. Is the raider with us?"

Helo, looked at the dradis, "right along side according to the jumps you plotted we only have one left."

"Cylon Heavy Raider, Raptor 590, sending the last jump coordinates your way."

"Copy that 590?" Leoben said into the wireless. He turned and faced Natalie was inputting the coordinates. "I feel different. Look, we've changed, but the humans haven't. We've come too far to risk everything on their trust. Cavil's right the humans won't every change it's time for the children to leave their parents."

"We've come this far we need to keep this going until we reach Earth. We go down with them and lead them on. Then we see where it takes us. When we get into a position were we can gain we jump back to the rest of the cylon fleet and take care of the humans once and for all."

"Agreed."

---

"Lee I hope you realize I'm not trying to encroach upon you and your father."

"Gods, Laura why would I ever think that. You're good for him. You've reached him, but…Lee led her away from the personnel in Sickbay. "I'm not sure telling him about Tigh's recent change in attitude was a good idea."

"He needs to learn to survive, Lee. In order to do that he has to forgive Saul or it will continue to eat him alive. Look what's it's done already. Saul is a different kind of cylon Lee. I can't explain it, he just different."

Lee watched Dee come out from behind the curtain. "He's tried, but he's asking for you again."

Laura smiled at her and patted Lee on the shoulder. "That's my cue. Think about what I said we'll talk later." Laura disappeared behind the curtain.

Lee walked away with Dee toward the hatch. "What was that all about?"

"Tigh."

Tight, what about him?" Lee let Dee step through into the corridor first.

"She says he's different. I don't agree. He's a cylon he shot my father, just like Boomer."

"Easy, Lee."

"I don't know what to believe. I know his a cylon. I want to believe he isn't any different but, Laura's always been a good judge of character and talking to Tigh recently, I can see what she's talking about, but I can't get past the fact that he is a cylon."

"You have time to think on it. Your father still has to pass the psychological Evaluation before his released. He is definitely in better sprits."

"I agree with you there. How are the repairs coming?"

"They are on schedule."

"And Kara?"

"Fifteen hours and counting, until Tyrol feels she ready to go."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Lee smiled.

"You're welcome, sir." Dee smiled back.

---

Kara was counting down "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…Jump." The flash subsided and as they looked out the Raptors window they saw a shinning blue planet with big fluffy clouds.

"Isn't it beautiful Kara?" Leoben voice came through her headset. "This is your destiny."

Helo, stood behind Sharon look out the canopy in awe. "We found…we found Earth."

"Alright, Listen up." Kara jumped in on the moment. We need to set the birds down and do a manual inspection after Cavil's attack."

Athena looked at the instruments reading from the co-pilots seat. "There is a clearing about two clicks for there." she pointed to the dradis screen. "It looks a good as any place to set down."

"Leoben, we are setting down to look around. We've found a clearing. Follow us in."

"Copy that."

---

The stepped over the raptor in the soft, green, grass. Anders walked ahead of the everyone, human and cylon alike. He looked around almost dumfounded. "I've been here before."

"What?" Kara caught what he said.

"I can't explain it, Kara, but I've been here before." Anders wandered away with some Marines as Helo and Sharon inspected the ship. Kara ran after Sam.

"That crazy Sam, there is no way you've been here before."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but you're talking all crazy."

"Follow me."

Sam walked away leaving her as his headed for the clearing in the valley down toward what looked like an abandon city.

---

Tory walked the corridors toward the Presidents makeshift office on Galactica. She wasn't concentrating well today. The events of the last few days hadn't help matter much and now she could get this damned music out of her head. She walked and walked but never reached her intended destination. Soon Troy wandered on the flight deck we're feverish work and repairs were on going.

Tyrol was on the flight deck having a hard time concentrating on his task. He couldn't get this music out of his head. He noticed Tory Foster enter the deck in a haze. "Miss Foster?" Tyrol walked up to her taking her by the elbow. "Miss Foster, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Chief. I'm not sure how I got here. I'm having an interesting day…to say the least and I can't get this damned music out of my head.

Galen Tyrol's head shot up. "Music?" Their eyes met and the two started humming the same tune." Tyrol led her away quietly before opening his office door and leading her through. "You hear it too?"

"Yes, I don't know what it means?"

"We're cylons…what else could it mean. We know that there are twelve models. We've identified seven…we have to be part of the final five."

---

The entered the city on guard. Anders didn't know why but, he knew his way and he knew where he had to go."

"Sam, Sam." Kara was running to keep up. "Where are we going, Sam. This place is deserted."

"Trust me, Kara, Please trust me. Leoben, Kara, Natalie, Helo, Athena and a couple of Marines followed as Anders tore thought the city until he reached a building in the center of the city. Kara thought it looked like a government facility or bank.

"What is this place?"

"This is where it began. Anders said as the entered the building.

"Fan out." Kara ordered. "Stay on guard."

"That won't be necessary Kara, a tall blond woman who resembled Ellen Tigh stood at he top of the stairs. "Hello, Sam. Welcome back, Kara."

Kara now understood why this planet was familiar she was here before, she'd talked to Ellen. Ellen was a cylon…one of the final five…and they were different. "I'm I human?"

Ellen walked down the stairs and met Sam and Kara at the Bottom. Ellen stopped an admired her children 2,6 and 8. She smiled and lovingly greeted each one. "To answer you're question Kara, Yes and No. You once were human but you have since been resurrected.

"After I crashed here. You helped me. Nursed me back to health and sent me to find the fleet."

"Yes."

"Anders stared at Ellen as he life came flooding back to him. "We created resurrection." He turned to Athena, Natilie and Leoben…and them."

"Yes."

"How?" Kara asked.

"It's too long to explain and we have to get back to the fleet. I need to help you the cylons will chase you here. You need me. Is the raptor flyable after John's attack?"

"John?" Kara asked.

Anders caught on. He turned to Kara and explained. "Cavil…we call him Cavil."

"You're a cylon like her?" Kara point to Ellen and then turned back to Anders. "Yes", Kara had her hand on her gun. Ellen hand came to cover it.

"I know what your thinking Kara but we are different you know that deep down you know that. Sam is still Sam. We don't have time for violence.

Helo, looked at his watch. "As much as I'm confused we need to scoop and run or the fleet we will be leaving without us. 

Okay…Okay. People let's pack up and move out. Kara turned to Ellen. "If you're coming you better keep up. The group left the office building with their new guest. Lee was going to love this.

Once, the recon was done they moved back to the ship. Ellen joined the Raptor crew, while the cylons boarded the radier.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ellen said as she strapped in.

"I feel it too." Anders said.

Once, they reached orbit. Kara turned to Helo, I want to make the Jump back to Galactica in two jumps. In an effort to prevent the cylons from finding Earth does that sound fair to you."

"I'm with you, I transmit the first set to the raider."

Just the first set, Helo."

"Got it."

In a flash the ship disappeared and when the reappeared on the other side of the jump Cavil was waiting."

Athena pulled up. "Oh, Frak."

Kara turned to Helo, "Get us out of here."

The raiders are coming at us. They are heading for the Heavy Raider.

"Helo!"

"Spooling up, jump in 5…4…3…2…"

---

The clock is running out of time. They are 5 minutes were going to give it all to them."

"Lee we can't stay passed the five."

"I know, Dee. I know."

4 minutes later and the board looked the same to Lee. "Empty." Lee commented under his breath. "Mr. Gatea, Dradis."

"Nothing Sir."

"Mr. Hoshi, Comm."

"Clear Sir."

The numbers began to climb higher on the plus side. Dee looked at her husband. "We have to prep."

"Start the jump clock." A flurry of activity began and checklist were shouted off. "FTL, Ready."

"Dradis Contact."

"Hold Jump. 

"I'm reading Colonial Raptor 590. and a cylon heavy raider." 

"A Radier!" Lee jumped into action. "Is the Raptor being perused?'

"No, sir…it doesn't appear so."

_Galactica_, _Raptor 590, _do not fire. Cylon heavy raider is under colonial control."

Dualla picked up the handset. " _Raptor 590_, _Galactica_. Authenticate. "

Helo's voice came through the wireless. "_Galactica_, _Raptor 590. _ I authenticate, bravo tango 8. Do not fire. We are in control of the heavy Raider."

"Leoben, we have to destroy the humans Cavil was right." Boomer said.

Natalie and Leoben looked at her. We've been infected?

"How do we know?"

"I don't know but, if we can keep it up we can lead Cavil and the cylons to Earth and end this once and for all. We have to play the humans."

"I think we fire now and lead Cavil to Earth and wait for the humans." Natalie said.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Déjà Vu is back and it only has two chapters left after this one. I hope you are all still reading. Thank you all for your patients. I wanted to get this up for you so it is not betaed all mistakes are mine. I hope all enjoy and remember if you read please review.**

**Chapter 18**

Starbuck the raider has gone weapons hot."

"What the Frak." Leoben, What the frak are you doing?"

"Leading you to your destiny. The raider fired one shot at the raptor and jumped away."

"What the frak?" Athena was pushed by the shock wave of the jump. "Hold on."

Galactica Raptor 590 declaring an emergency. We are coming in hot."

"Copy that. Any sign of the raider?"

Negative, Galactica the raider is nowhere to be found. We led them right to Earth. Helo said banging his fist against the console .

The raptor crashed to the deck. "Sorry about that folks. LSO, Athena. We're alright in here.

"Copy Athena."

----

Dee go down there, bring some Marines with you. Drag Kara back up here I want a full report.

"Aye, sir." Dee pointed the marines and they made their way toward the flight deck.

"Sir, I have a shuttle from the zephyr requesting permission to dock."

"Grant them permission but hold them on the flight deck until we know what going on in the hanger Mr. Hoshi."

"Yes, sir."

"Gaeta I want damage reports and new coordinates distributed to the fleet" Lee rubbed his face looking up at the dradis. "Strike that for now, Mr. Hoshi is the shuttle aboard?"

"Yes, Commander."

Mr. Gaeta spin up the FTL and tell the fleet to jump to the next set of coordinates. If the cylons come back, I don't want to be a sitting duck."

"Yes Sir."

---

Dee led the Marines down the ladder into the hanger bay. "Move, move, move!"

Starbuck stepped out of the Raptor first followed by Athena and Helo, Sam stopped but the hatch and extended his hand to Ellen. "It'll be fine. It shouldn't take that much to explain."

"I hope you're correct but I don't hold out much hope. My husband's memories…"

"Ellen, you're husband shot the old man, drove him to attempt to end his life and is currently in the brig."

"Oh, dear." Ellen stood up and joined the group on the wing."

"Marines aim."

"What wait! Dee she's with us. "

"Kara, She's a cylon. Ellen Tigh is dead. She died on New Caprica.

"Correct on both accounts Lieutenant." Ellen said as she stepped off the Raptor and onto the deck. "Please, I mean you no harm. I understand your reservations about me but I'm not the same as the other models. The Final Five are not the same. We are among you and we mean you no harm." Ellen looked out at the people assembled in front of the raptor. Tory, Tyrol and Sam were all nearby. "I…believe you but I have my orders. I'll need to talk to the Commander"

"I'll join you. I have some information I'm sure he will be interested in. Is it possible for me to see my husband?"

Dee turned to the marines, "escort Mrs. Tigh to the ward room."

Dee pulled Kara, Helo, Athena and Sam away from the Raptor. "You, all of you come with me."

"Jump complete, no signs of the cylons."

"Thank Mr. Gatea, Commander. I have Dee on the line for you Sir."

Lee picked up the handset and spoke. "Adama."

"We've had a development, Ellen Tigh is alive. She's down in the ward room with the rest of the search team."

Lee tightened his grip on the light table," did I just hear you correctly, Dee?"

"Yes you did. I think you should get down here."

"I'm on the way." Lee places the handset back in the holder and turned to Gatea. "You have con."

"Aye Sir. Gaeta replied as he watched the younger Adama leave CIC."

---

"I can't believe this. We've lead them right to Earth!" Lee walked into the Wardroom the scene in front of him was almost undesirable. Ellen Tigh and Samuel Anders were sitting next to each other talking. Kara was pacing the floor raving—that's not so unusual "I can't believe I brought those frakker that close."

"Kara it's not your fault you had no way of knowing." Ellen said as Kara continued to pace in front of them.

"I knew his been fraking with me since we started this journey, but then again you're one of them so, it's okay."

"I'm not one of them Kara. I told you Saul and I are different. Anders is different.

Lee stopped in front of the group and reached for Kara shoulder, she stopped pacing once the contact was made. "Sit down, Kara." Lee pulled the chair out and Kara sat. Lee chose to sit next to her. "I take it this is going to be a long story, so who would like to start?" Sharon spoke first. "The rebel cylons that Leoben mentioned have been infected with a bio agent to bring them back into the fold the 2's, 6's and 8's are loosing this civil war. I think the group that was with us was infected as well but when we reached the fleet they bailed on us.

"I led them right to Earth, Lee. We can't go there now. We have no where to go."

"That's not entirely true." Ellen turned directly to Lee for the first time since he entered the room. "Lee, would it be possible for me to see my husband. I need to speak with him before we continue this conversation."

Lee nodded. Anders stood up and walked Ellen out of the Ward Room. "Lee, you can't! " Kara stood up to block their exit. "Anders is one of them."

"Kara we are different!"

Lee stood up and walked over toward them. "Explain how you are different from Sharon, Six, Leoben, or Cavil."

"They were our Children. We created them. We were all human once. We created resurrection at the end of the first cylon war we offered our children resurrection and now well, they've turned against, rebelled like children often do."

There are five final cylons correct." Laura had now entered the room.

"I mentioned that before. We are all among you."

"Lee please allow Ellen to talk with the Colonel"

Lee turned to Laura and watched as she sat down next to the empty chair he was sitting in "Yes, Ma'am. Anders I trust you to escort her, but I'm sending the marines as well."

"Understood."

Lee turned back to the group in to wardroom. "We have to decide what to do now. We can't stop running Cavil will eventually find us and destroy us." Athena said.

"It's not safe to go to Earth now that I led them to it." Kara said and then she stopped mid thought. "We could try to by some time by making extra jumps so it's more difficult for them to find us."

"We don't have enough fuel to do that for long." Helo offered.

"It's better than sitting here. We know that is not an option.

"To what end Commander? We have no where to go now, thanks to the cylons."

The idea of the jumps may buy us some time like New Caprica, but the difference this time is we are running out of supplies and the ships are worn. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to last."

"We need to figure out a way to get rid of the cylons for good so we can settle on Earth."

---

Madelyn Cross walked with purpose towards sickbay the Marine guard at the hatch pushed it open when she arrived. "Thank You."

Jack Cottle noticed the tall thin-faced brunette immediately "Mattie thank you for coming my dear."

"Oh, Stuff it Jackie." Cottle took hold of her arm and pulled her toward his office and slammed the hatch leaving Ishay and an assortment of medical support personnel smiling.

"Good Lords, Woman don't do that here."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist being pulled in here and reprimanded by you. Madelyn stepped into Jack's personal space. Her shoulder length, wavy, dark brown hair was almost touching his face. "Mattie, we can't not here or now."

"I understand doctor. " Madelyn stepped away and sat in a chair near his desk. "I take it the patient is important since you wouldn't give me an information over the wireless."

"Here a list of people I need you to 'see'." Jack reached for the folder and handed it over to Madelyn

Madelyn studied the list. "Most of these people really don't need my services, looking at their service records. "

"I know that sweetheart but this one does." Jack placed a sheet of paper on top of the file.

Madelyn studied it for a moment and her response was hushed "I see. I take it that this has to be done quietly."

"You take it correctly, little lady. The official reason you're is to meet with that list of flyboys, but you will be making time for the 'old man' as well."

"He agreed to this?"

"Not exactly he doesn't know you're here for him."

Madelyn stood up and began to pace the office. "Oh, know, Jack. I'm not going to do this again."

"Mattie, you're the only one I trust besides his family to help him. He says he's feeling better. He even wants to talk to the toaster that shot him, but I need an official opinion, because the last time he pulled this act. He ran away and slit his wrists and I'll be damned if I going to go through that again."

"I understand, Jack. I would like to speak to some of the family members if I could be speaking with the Admiral.

"I'll set that up for you."

---

"We are all agreed that we stop here for now, and regroup. We jump every few hours to keep the cylons guessing for now. Dee coordinate with Hoshi and Gaeta about the jump coordinate distribution."

"I'm sure your father will want the opportunity to speak with Ellen and Anders. We should also look for the rest of the remaining final five." Laura sat down "Has anyone seen my aide?" 

"No, ma'am but I'll put the word out that you are looking for her."

"Thank you, Dee and if the two of you could spare a moment I'd like to talk about your father." Laura said smiling at Lee. "Doctor Cottle released him back to his quarter today. I left him before this meeting and he seems to be in high sprits, but Jack is supposed to come by and check on him in about thirty minutes and he is bringing a guest."

"The doctor from the Zephyr?"

"Bingo, Dee. There ought to be some interesting fireworks out of the C.O.'s quarters later." Lee said. "We'll do anything we can to help."

"Thank you, I really think he could use someone to talk to I've spoken with Madelyn already and I think that if your father with accept the help. She will do very well with him."

Dee smiled, "the key word there being accept."

"Absolutely, if you will excuse me I want to make it down there before Jack and Mattie make their appearance. "

Lee and Dee walked out with the President. "Let us know if you need anything." Lee said as he held open the hatch.

----

"Bill please be reasonable." Laura was at her wits end. She sadly didn't make it before Jack and Madelyn arrived. "We're just trying to help."

"I know Laura and I appreciate that really I do but, I'm fine now. I though you realized that after we spoke. Everything is fine."

"It's not all fine. You need to open up. I don't care who you open up to, but you need to open up to someone. You haven't open up to me, nearly as much as you should so, maybe, Madelyn is someone you can talk to about what happened. Please Bill." The two of them had moved away from Jack and Mattie and were now talking in the office area.

"I can't talk about this with you Laura. It's too fresh and raw with me. I can't forgive myself for what I did." Bill approached Laura placing his hands over her shoulder and leaning his forehead against hers. "If I open up to someone else than I 'm violating the trust you've put in me."

"Oh, Bill, I would never think that I understand where you're coming from but don't be so noble. Accept this for what is, the help that you need. I will always be here for you, Always, but you need more than I can give."

"I love you Laura Roslin. Don't you ever forget that." Bill kissed her before walking out into the living room area. Laura followed. Bill approached Madelyn and Jack. "I would like to apologize for my behavior. Dr. Cross, after speaking with the President, I have decided that we should have a conversation."

Madelyn smiled warmly. "I'm glad. I promise I won't bite and this will be handled with kit gloves."

Jack stepped in standing next to Laura. "No one accept the people in this room and your son know the really reason for Mattie's visit Bill. No one."

"Thank you, Jack. " Bill turned to Laura and smiled "Thank you to you both."

Jack led Laura out of Bill's quarter and Madelyn and Bill sat down and began to talk.

---

"I let them all down."

"Why would you say that?"

"The cylons are among us. My best friend…"

"Saul Tigh, is a cylon yes, but how is that your fault?"

"I should have known."

"We cannot control everything. We can't possibly know everything."

"He betrayed me."

"Yes, but he is showing remorse. Admiral he doesn't remember anything after shooting you. He knows he's a cylon now but he claims it's different. Do you believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe." Bill stood up and began to pace, he stopped and poured himself a drink."

"Does the alcohol help?" Mattie asked gently

"I just want to make it all go away?"

"All of it why?"

"I let them down."

"Does it help?" Do you really believe you let everyone down? Laura is still with you. Are you referring to your son?

"The ills against my son would take a whole year worth of sessions and I don't think we have that kind of time."

Mattie smiled. His humor was a good sign. "What about Laura?"

"I love her and I let her down. I took the final step without thinking of my family and she and Lee had to pay the price of my transgressions."

"They have you now and they want to help you. Laura loves you everyone who sees the two you together outside of a public forum knows that Admiral. She went through hell yes, you feel horrible about it yes, but you still have each other and that isn't going to change.

"I know."

"Good, there is something good. There is your reason to go on."

"Lee."

"What about Lee."

"I once told Laura that she saved us both, by convincing me to run with the fleet. She gave us all a gift and she gave me back my son. I would have left and fought the cylons but instead we are all here and alive, and still fighting but we are doing it together.

"There is another reason to go on." Mattie leaned forward "Jack mentioned that you wanted to see Tigh, Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I want to ask him why, but most of all, if the information that Laura received from Ellen Tigh is true, then the final five are here among us. We need to know who they are. They've been to Earth. They'll know what to expect, it may be the only way we survive as a race. I have to forgive him and we have to work together.

"Do you think that will be easy?"

"No, I don't think it will but I have to try."

---

"You have been quiet Sam." Ellen said as they walked toward the brig.

"I'm just trying to take it all in that all. It's coming back to me in flashes." Anders stopped outside the door. "The marines stood up against the walk. "Wait here", he ordered, "You too Ellen, I'll be right back."

Anders stepped into the observation room. "Clear it out people, Commander's orders, the prisoner has a visitor."

"Yes, Sir." The guards stood up. "Do you want the monitors left on?"

"Yes."

Anders watched the guards go and the walked down to the cell. Tigh was sitting on the bed. "Do you know what you are?" Anders didn't get an answer.

Tigh just stared at the floor. "I can't get this damned music out of my head. It's in the ship."

" I know it's in my head too. It didn't make any sense to me until a few hours ago. You have a visitor to see you. "

Tigh looked up at Anders' "Ellen…."

"Yes." Anders stepped away for the cell and opened the hatch. "Come in, Please."

Their eyes met and it was like a floor of memories Ellen chose to forego the phone and step into the cell. "Do you remember Saul?"

"Yes."

"I forgive you. You did what you had to do." Ellen sat down on the cot next to her husband and drew him into a deep passionate kiss. "I love you Saul."

"Oh I love you." Saul Tigh felt and animalistic urge to show her just how much. He held you close and kissed her again. "Saul we will have plenty of time for that. Right now we have to take about John."

---

"Madame President." Tory came up beside her.

"Yes Tory." Laura noticed that her aide seemed to be preoccupied. "Tory are you all right?"

"Wha…I'm sorry Ma'am. I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping all that well. It's this damned music in my head. Commander Adama has asked me to let you know that Mrs. Tigh is prepared to speak with us."

"Very well Tory….could you please let the Commander know that I will join him as soon as I'm done with my meeting with the Admiral."

Tory smiled. "Yes, Ma'am. He was expecting that. I'll let him know to proceed.

"Thank you, Tory."

---

"What choice do I have?" Bill sat and watched Laura pace the deck in front of him Madelyn watched them from the corner.

"I could think of plenty of choices you have. Yes, Saul is different. Yes, I truly believe his is remorseful about his attempt on your life, but I don't think that you should speak with him."

"Laura." Mattie saw an opportunity to take her leave and did so. Bill turned a caught Laura's arm gently as she paced by once again. The force of the contact caused her to fall into his embrace. He held her close for a moment. It was as close as they had been since this hell began. Bill began to whisper in her ear. "Stop, and think for a moment. This is the only way. Laura stood and turned. Their eyes met in that instance and she understood it all.

She sat back down in his lap, holding on to him for dear life "I don't want you shutting me out again. No running this time, Mister, is that understood?"

"Yes, Madame President. " Bill nuzzled again her; placing butterfly kisses up her neck and whispered in her ear. "I won't Laura. I promise. You know what I went through after Boomer… You know what I did…I told you everything after you came back I'm sorry for this."

Laura squeezed his hand. I know and it won't happen this time. You're right you need to do this.

---

Madelyn had a feeling he would make his way down here. "Admiral, How did it go Sir?"

"Well, thank you for asking." Adama walked passed her and opened the hatch "if you'll excuse me for a few moments." He stepped inside Madelyn took her leave pleased with her work.

"Gentlemen please clear the room."

Corporal Venner stood. "Admiral are you sure about this sir."

"Yes, Venner. Please wait outside."

"Aye, Aye sir." The marines cleared the room as Bill stepped closer to the bars and picked up the handset. He stared into the cell as Saul walked toward him. He closed his eyes in an effort to get the sick feeling to leave the pit of his stomach. Saul picked up the phone and said nothing.

"Do know what I did after Boomer shot me?" Bill's tone was even.

Saul didn't say a thing he just stared at the floor. When I finally recovered I was mad at the world. While you were drinking and after you were straight, I was made at the world."

"Bill." Saul word was only a whisper.

"I cried over her body in the morgue, Saul. I don't have that luxury now. We need to work together. According to your wife, you've been to Earth and you can help us find and fight the cylons. Are you willing to do that Saul?"

"Bill, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Saul, you've been there you are the only ones that can help us. I need my friend back. I need my XO. I can't promise that it will be like it was but I need you to help. Will you help us Saul?"

"Yes, I will."

Adama walked over and pulled the cell door shut before leave the brig. The Marines were waiting outside. "See that he is looked after someone will be down to get him shortly."

Venner looked at his commander perplexed. "Yes, sir."

---

Tyrol couldn't quite get his hand in the right place to replace the part on the Viper. It had been a slow day so far but there was a buzz around and he knew that that would be busy soon enough.

To make matter worse the music that had been playing in his head the last very days had decided to return this mooring and it wasn't giving up. It was drawing him towards something. What the something was, he wasn't sure.

---

Bill Adama had never been so sure of anything in his life. Yes, this was a risk, but it was a risk they had to take if humanity wanted to survive. He approached the second level of CIC and nodded at the Marine. The young man saluted quickly and opened the door.

Bill stood on the deck and looked down upon the activity in CIC. Lee, Dee and Gaeta were deep in conversation. Dee turned around to return to her station and caught a glimpse of the familiar figure and smiled.

Bill felt it was time to make his presence known. "Commander Adama."

Lee looked up from the plot table. "Yes, Sir."

"Could you please bring all the information we have on the cylons moments and our last jump coordinates and meet me in my quarters."

"Yes, Admiral."

"Dee." The young woman turned to her father-in-law and smiled. "A moment of your time Lieutenant. I have a special assignment for you."

Dee removed her headset and stood to join the Admiral "Of course, sir."

The two stepped outside of the CIC. Dee I need you keep this to yourself until I have a chance to talk to Lee.

Dee smiled. "I understand. I won't be problem."

"We need to work on release Colonel Tigh. I want him escorted at all time. Make sure he is treated well. Pick only people you trust do you understand."

"No sir! I don't. He tried to kill you…he caused you to…"

Bill took a hold of the young girl's shoulders, "Give me your eyes."

Dee did as she was told and looked into her CO's eyes. In her opinion the decision he was making was crazy but she saw something different in the way he was looking at her. He believed he was doing the right thing letting Tigh.

"I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Always sir?"

"Please have Tigh escorted to my quarters in one hour."

"Yes Admiral."


End file.
